The Ship Trio
by InfamousImagination
Summary: One-shots, that range from Marshfield, Pricefield and Chasefield. A whole lot of feels all in one place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Life Strange.**

* * *

 **Full Hearts and Scraped Knees  
**

* * *

Max breathed in the cold Arcadian air, December rolling around quicker than she ever expected. Snow had been falling for the past week, coming close to about a foot of snow. Blackwell had canceled a few classes and every student was going wild because of it. The Vortex Club had taken advantage of the free days, having parties almost every weekend. She couldn't even count how many students she saw hungover or throwing up in the bushes.

Rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm she made her way through the courtyard. If she thought the campus was beautiful in October, then December was a completely different story. Everything was dusted white, the crisp air making everything seem clearer than it was. Though that wasn't what she enjoyed most. It was the person she saw within the snow that had seemed to catch her attention.

Kate Marsh.

Max smiled goofily at just the thought of the quiet blonde. Kate had changed her hair from a bun to letting it down loose. Her bangs would still fall forward but her head now adorned a cute knitted floppy hat. Usually her hair would be tucked in but as soon as she entered a room, flowy stands would make an appearance. The photographer absolutely thought Kate looked even more spectacular than what she already was. Max perked up her ears when she heard a very familiar laugh.

Blue eyes wandered the view in front of her, spotting Dana with Juliet looking oddly close. She walked a little bit faster when she made eye contact with Victoria. The Queen Bee of the school had changed her tune and was a little obsessive with Max now. Getting more than three texts at a time when she didn't answer. Max had no idea how to handle that much attention from her former tormenter. She paused entirely when she found Kate and a heavy feeling settled in her stomach.

The blonde was laughing, genuinely, eyes almost shut with the big smile she held. Her cheeks were dusted pink because of the cold air. Her knitted beanie was on matching perfectly with her green gloves. The grey wool poncho, thick knitted leggings and brown boots making Kate look the epitome of cute. So Max could understand why the tall boy was talking to Kate. Who wouldn't want to talk to Kate when she looked so damn beautiful? _Stupid, now is now the time._

Even then Max couldn't help but take her camera out and flash a shot of Kate. She shook the photo as soon as it developed her eyes staring at the moment she captured. It was so nice to see that carefree smile once again on Kate's face. If anyone deserved to be happy it would be the caring artist who went out of her way for everyone. Holding the photo in her hand, Max looked up once again and for the first time she felt a hot rage consume her.

The boy was caressing Kate's arm.

He was leaning in.

Max shoved her camera in her bag harshly, tilting her head down trying to avoid being noticed. She focused her hearing on the snow crunching beneath her feet and not the laughs she could still hear. A cold burst of wind made Max shiver her arms crossing over her chest. The heavy feeling becoming more pronounced with every step she took. _I can't get mad….not when were not…I just can't._ Max bit her lip harshly trying to derail her thoughts, all she wanted now was some hot chocolate and good movie. Maybe she could call Warren and ask for a sci-fi recommendation.

"Max!"

The photographer heard the yell and for the first time she didn't want to stop. So she carried her feet faster, trying to not make it obvious that she was running. She bypassed Alyssa who was looking at her oddly and a Brooke who was trying to get her drone unstuck from a tree. Her heart sped up when she heard the quiet crunch of steps turning into a quick jog towards her. She couldn't outright run, that would just be way too telling and she didn't think she could explain _why_ she was running.

What she wasn't expecting was a hand to grip her shoulder and spin her around.

They both weren't expecting to fall.

There was a yelp from the both of them as they collided into one other. The snow, thankfully, cushioning most of their fall. Max had to shake her head a bit to regain her sense of balance and she blushed when she got the chance to open her eyes. She was literally on top of Kate and she couldn't handle the intense stare she was receiving. With quick and clumsy movements Max found her footing, shaking some of the snow she had gotten on herself off. Max peered over to Kate and like any gentlewoman offered her hand out.

It was a bitter-sweet feeling at the warm tingle that spread through her arm when Kate took hold of her hand. Kate herself looked taken aback as she clutched the hand Max had touched to her chest and Max frowned at that. _I don't think that's a good sign._ A heavy silence fell between both girls and Max was itching to get away. She felt so many emotions at the moment, that if she had to choose how to explain the feeling it would be spontaneous combustion. Max cleared her throat breaking the silence.

"I-I, Sorry about falling on you."

Kate scrunched her nose "Max that was my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed you. I am the one who she be sorry. _I am sorry."_

"Don't worry about. It was an accident." Max replied hand finding purchase on the side of her arm. She was nervous. "So, uhm, I'm gonna head out now. See you later!" Max rushed out not waiting for a reply.

She didn't get very far when Kate yelled out "Wait!"

Max shut her eyes tight, it seemed the universe was against her today. Turning around slowly, Max faced Kate and her stomach bottomed out. Kate was holding the photo Max had taken just moments ago, brown eyes bright and glistening. _It fell, oh shit. She's gonna know and I don't know what to tell her._ Max gulped biting her lip once again to keep from spurting out an apology. She stood frozen in place as Kate took slow steps towards, stopping just a few feet away from Max.

"You took this?" Kate whispered.

Max averted her gaze "Y-Yeah."

"Why didn't you come say hi? Why didn't you stop when I called you?" Kate asked the hurt evident in her tone.

Max couldn't even begin to explain why she didn't. Max didn't know how to tell Kate, how to explain to her. That everything about the girl in front of her was so damn beautiful it hurt. How her smile was bright. How her laugh made everyone else laugh along too. How in the way she was made people fall for her, effortlessly. How because she respected herself, earned the attention of girls and guys alike. How Kate Marsh was undoubtedly popular and yet she was oblivious to it.

How Max hated that she couldn't even tell Kate these things herself.

Max shrugged "I didn't…I didn't want to bother you."

"Max, you're my best friend. You could _never_ bother me."

"You were talking to that dude." Max said trying to hide her bitterness but she knew she had failed when Kate looked at her skeptically. "Okay. He was talking to you. _Flirting,_ with you."

Max didn't notice the way Kate's hand's tightened "Does that bother you?"

Max bit the inside of her cheek. _Yes._ "No. Y-you're allowed to have dates and get to know people. I'm not _that_ kind of best friend."

"Why did you take this picture Max?" Kate murmured her eyes trying to find Max's gaze.

 _Because I thought you looked effortlessly amazing. Because your smile makes my day. Because it was_ _ **you.**_ **"** You were laughing and it seemed like a really good shot." Max mumbled words almost mushing together with her nervousness. "Do you like it?"

"I do." Kate replied instantly, taking a few steps closer. "But you're lying to me. Why are you lying to me?"

Max shook her head "I-I'm not."

"You have been since the moment you said sorry." Kate stated getting even closer. "Talk to me, please. Is it something I did?"

 _Yes. You are you._ "No, Kate, it's nothing you did. It's just me and you know how I get sometimes."

Max felt guilt when she saw tears build up in Kate's eyes "You've never lied to me. Why now?"

And a damn broke within Max because she didn't know why she was lying. She didn't know why she was trying to hide it. She was never good at lying, never good at lying to Kate and she should have known better. The photographer pushed her bangs out of her face as way to keep her hands occupied. Her heart was about to break out of her chest and her breathing was shallow.

"Because I don't know how to explain."

Kate widened her eyes breath hitching "Try. Please."

"Promise me something?" Max whispered.

"Anything."

"Don't hate me."

Kate looked horrified at that " _Never."_

"I-I…I think I love you. And I don't know when and I don't know how but I just do." Max blurted out eyes almost owlishly big. _That_ was not the way she intended to start this but now she was going to run with it. "I can't remember when I didn't notice you because I think I always have. I notice everything and sometimes…sometimes I think it could be a little creepy, you know?"

Kate shook her head voice thick "You could never be creepy."

"Even when I notice when you get your hair cut? When you change those rings on your fingers? When you wear a little more make-up because your eyes seem more green than brown?" Max admitted cheeks becoming a dark red. "When all the guys seem to chase after you and how couldn't they? You are amazing, Kate. I know, I'm your best friend. And I love you and I _can't_ help it."

" _Max."_ Kate said thickly stepping a few feet forward now only inches apart from Max.

Max stepped back " _Please,_ don't hate me. I didn't mean to fall for you. I really just wanted to be there for you. B-believe me." The photographer pleaded out tears threating to spill over because she had just spilled her heart out in a matter of minutes and Kate was silent.

Kate's hand darted to Max's so the photographer wouldn't run away. "Max. You are so much more than my best friend. Didn't you know?"

Max stood deathly still "W-what?"

And Kate had to laugh because god, only Max. "Do you honestly think I do all that for the guys? Max, I could care less about _them._ I care about you."

"But you don't have to do that. N-Not for me, your fine the way you are." Max replied instantly.

Kate titled her head to the side eyes watery " _See, it's that right there._ The way you see me, the way you think of me. Do you know how wonderful that feels? To know that when you talk me, you listen? To know that when I look in your eyes you're staring right back and _not_ at my body?"

"I respect you." Max whispered

Kate pulled Max's arms around her, hands cupping her cheeks " _And I love that about you."_

"You can't."

Kate pressed her forehead against Max's "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I d-didn't know how much I cared for you until I saw you with Chloe." Kate admitted voice becoming thicker, her hold on Max becoming tighter. "The way _she_ made you laugh, the way she made _you_ come out of your shell. The way you seemed _so_ much lighter. You want to know the w-worst part?"

Max placed her hands over Kate's "What?"

"I wanted you to look at _me_ the way you looked at her." Kate admitted a tear falling down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were hurting." Max whispered her hand's now over Kate's cheeks wiping some of the tears away.

Kate laughed but it was heavy "I could never be that selfish with you Max. I would rather hurt quietly and see you happy."

Max sighed "You should have been selfish."

Kate furrowed her brow "Why?"

"Because when I was with Chloe, I was talking about _you."_

And when Kate's breath hitched, Max leaned in those few precious inches and kissed Kate softly. She could taste Kate's peppermint tea and honey chap stick on her lips. Max was aware of the tears that were slipping out of her eyes but she couldn't care. She never thought this would happen, this moment was only ever in her dreams. Wishes that she whispered into the dead of night, hopes that she kept buried deep into her heart. She could feel Kate's small hands curling into her jacket as they pulled away, gasping for air.

"Please tell me this is real." Max whispered her forehead resting against Kate's once more.

"It is. Your lips taste like hot chocolate." Kate admitted

Max laughed relishing in the way Kate's thumbs rubbed soft circles on her cheeks "I will never let you go."

"I plan on keeping you."

"Promise?"

Kate tipped forward giving an eskimo kiss to Max "Promise."

Engulfed in their own little bubble, holing each other close they didn't notice the soft snow that started to fall. They didn't even notice Dana taking a discreet picture of them both or Warren gaping at them. Max's attention was only for Kate and Kate was only focused on the freckled girl in front of her.

"Kate?"

The blonde slowly opened her eyes "Yes?"

"I didn't plan on falling for anyone…but if I had to scrape my knees for you? I'd do it over. Every. Single. Time."

Kate's lip trembled as she traced the freckles on Max's face. "Only you." And she pressed her lips to Max because god, _only Max._

But Max just felt like thanking the universe, it was on her side after all.

 **A/N:**

 **Are you smiling? Because I'm freaking breaking my cheeks over here.**

 **Anon who requested this, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Destined**

* * *

"Max? Max! Fuck. Please stop. It's not funny anymore."

Max heard the wavering tone in Chloe's voice and instantly came out of her hiding spot. Her eyes watered when she saw how distraught her girlfriend looked. With quick movements Max wrapped her arms around a slender waste and gripped hard. Her senses filled with smells of just Chloe and she kissed her girlfriends neck softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Max whispered softly. "I'm right here, okay?"

Chloe spun around burying her head into Max's shoulder. She clung to Max practically morphing herself into the brunette. Max heard more than saw Chloe's sniffles and she ran her fingers through blue hair. Playing hide and seek in the forest wasn't a good idea. Not since they were kids, they should have both known better.

"I should have…I should know better. Fuck, Max. Don't do that again." Chloe whispered grip impossibly tight. "I don't do well without you. You're my partner."

Max smiled "You're mine too."

"Do you remember?" Chloe asked softly

"Remember what exactly?"

Chloe pulled away but immediately laced their fingers together. "The day you saved me. The day you said I love you, the day you asked me out. Do you?"

"I remember a lot of things, Che." Max said pulling Chloe close to her, never getting enough of her. "But I-I remember the sadder stuff more."

Chloe leaned back to look at Max confusedly "Why the hell?"

"Because those were the moments I realized how much I wanted with you." Max admitted.

Chloe was disbelieving "Really? Fine. The day I fell out of the tree."

"We were eight…well you were nine I was eight." Max recalled easily. "You wanted to be King Kong. Dog, Chlo I wanted to stuff you in the ground. Always jumping. When you fell off that branch. That was-that was the first time I realized I could lose you."

Chloe shook her head "Bullshit. The day we met."

"Chloe, our parents were friends. When we met I was still shitting diapers." Max deadpanned.

"Alright know it all." Chloe grunted. "The…the uhm… first memory of me?"

Max bashfully smiled "I was four. You were five. It was some sort of BBQ…you had sauce all over your face." Max chuckled at a blonde haired, blue eyed messy little Chloe. "But your smile was so big and then that older kid shoved you." The photographer frowned.

Chloe looked wide eyed at Max "You-You remember that?"

"How could I not remember the day I saved my girlfriend?" Max softly said her memory vivid. "Your smile faded and I remember just wanting to see it again, sauce and all. So I-"

"So you took the salsa dip and dumped it all over her him. Max." Chloe said body turning to look at blue eyes. "That's day I knew you would be by my side. Shit. I'm crying." Chloe looked away wiping her own tears away.

Max reached for Chloe's face "It's okay."

"You remember." Chloe replied cheeks red from the pure amount of attention she was getting. "You remember everything."

"I remember you, Che. I love you so much. Every memory bad or good I have with you I cherish." Max whispered her voice becoming thick. "How could I not remember the person who brings me the most happiness?"

Chloe scoffed "I'm fucking broken, Max. I'm a mess. I blow up, I fight and-and I push you away."

"I don't care."

"I get clingy, I get jealous. I want you with me at all time because this shit pit has me paranoid. I'm possessive as fuck." Chloe ranted voice hoarse.

"I don't care, Che." Max said added again.

"Sometimes I just want to curl in a ball and never leave my room. But-But I don't want to unless your with me." Chloe was full on crying now, face red and lips trembling. "How could you love someone like me? H-How could you not care?"

Max shrugged simply "I love you."

"That's not enough reason Max!" Chloe cried out frustrated.

"I love you because when you first when wake up in the morning you snuggle right up to me." Max pointed to her side letting Chloe see "You curl yourself right around here and I have never felt so safe before. Did you know that?"

Chloe stood quiet her face in shock at the way Max was speaking. The photographer wasn't mad, no, she just wanted Chloe to understand. Understand all the very little simple things that had her falling every single day. All the things she wrapped around her heart. The things that made Max fight so hard and so strong.

"You calm me when I start to freak out. Always knowing exactly what to say. When I never even say a word, that's you Che. All you." Max shook her head hand running through her hair. "That you have every reason to shun me away after all that I did. Yet you let me in. You trust me. You, Chloe Elizabeth Price, who has all the reason to forget me."

Chloe blinked eyes narrowing "I could never forget you, Max. You're like…you're my life."

"All the times I didn't defend myself and you were there to say something. All the times I hurt myself and you were there. Every time I'm hurt, you are there." Max's voice was becoming even. A slow anger building but not at Chloe but at the world. "You didn't deserve what happened to you. At all. And I hate the world for making you think you don't deserve love and happiness. I hate it because you deserve that and way fucking more."

Chloe shook her head before she fell onto her knees in the ground. Her sobs were loud and Max could feel the pain in waves. It was when the wind blew that she realized she was crying too. In a rush she gathered Chloe in her arms somehow tangling themselves into one. Max placed soft kisses all over her girlfriends face and head.

Chloe grabbed Max's face and kissed her hard until they had to pull away for breath. "I fucking love you Max Caulfield. Did you know that?"

"Maybe?"

Chloe kissed Max again. "I love you. I am so in love with you I think I'm crazy. Is that normal?"

"Are we normal?" Max asked

"Probably not. But I have you so does it fucking matter?" Chloe grumbled.

"Babe?" Max whispered hand shaking slightly in her pocket.

Chloe looked at Max worriedly "What is it?"

"Do you still want to leave?"

"Every day." Chloe answered obliviously

"Let's go. Right now. Pack up our things and just go." Max said and for the first time in a long time words have never felt so right.

Chloe searched Max's face for any sort of regret or hesitation "M-Max…are you…are you fucking with me?"

"No, Chloe Price. I have lost you so many times. I am not, not losing you ever, ever again. I don't care anymore." Max moved around finding something she had with her for months. "I care about us, about our future and our life."

Chloe had to swallow her multitude of emotions "Our? O-Our future?"

"Do you want one? I mean…want one with me?" Max asked hesitating in her next movement.

"I just…fuck Max. You're a dream right now…are you sure?"

Max untangled herself from Chloe to drop down onto one knee "Marry me?"

"W-what?"

"Marry Me, Chloe Price. Because I have seen enough world's to know that I just want one, just one with you and me." Max admitted her own heart leaping out of her chest.

Chloe laughed more tears down her face "You're crazy. This is crazy."

"I learned from the best?" Max asked slowly lowering her arm because there was no answer to her question.

Chloe cried before jumping into, onto, just making her close to Max. The photographer was caught off guard and fell into a heap on the dirt floor. There were more laughs, more tears and more kisses. Max didn't really care that her wrist hurt a bit because Chloe was smiling and whispering yes over and over again. It wasn't what she had planned but it was the best moment she had.

"You know once this is official…you're never getting rid of me, right?" Chloe asked pulling just enough see her favorite eyes.

"I plan on keeping you forever, babe."

Chloe let her head fall onto Max's chest "I want this Max. There's no fucking going back. No rewind."

"I would never do that to you. Never. I want this with you, Chloe. I have never been so sure."

Chloe peered up at Max "I love you."

"I love you most."

Chloe got up pulling Max up to go to her truck "We are so not having this fight now. Drive."

"Me?" Max blurted out

"Hella yes! My fiancée is hot when she takes the lead."

Max said nothing as she hopped into the truck and turned the ignition on. She was pulling on into the road when Chloe laid her head in her lap. She smiled softly as one had started to run through blue wisps of hair. After all they have been through this would be the end and the start to something amazing.

"Is my Che okay?"

Chloe breathed in deeply "I got it."

"Got what?"

"My wish."

Max briefly glanced down "What wish?"

"That one day I would be able to smile again. And if it wouldn't hurt to do it…to be happy."

Max smiled happy tears down her face "I'm happy, Che."

"Max, I should have known better."

Max had to really look down her confusion tenfold "K-know what?"

"That I should have just wished for you. I was always better with you."

Max was glad she was at a stop light for what she was going to admit "That's because I wished for you, baby."

"You did?" Chloe asked

"Yeah."

"Babe?"

Max felt her hand be grabbed and placed over a high beating heart. "Che?"

"We we're destined."

Max chuckled relishing in the feel of Chloe's heart beat "Yeah. I think we were."

"Hella yes?" Chloe whispered.

"Hella yes." Max replied.

And they both left Arcadia Bay never to look back again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I needed this fluff and I think you guys did too. So what if I teared a bit, they were happy ones._

 _I really hope you enjoyed this, Pricefield…ers?_

 _I feel it too. I feel it. That's why I wrote this._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Dorks Travel In Pairs.**

* * *

"You touched my save didn't you?"

Max jumped from her spot on the couch "W-what?"

"I was level thirty-two, with full health and full bag."

"Okay?"

Chloe whined "I'm like level twenty-eight, half my money is gone and my bag is practically empty."

Max arches a brow "I didn't play that game."

"But you played a game?"

"Yes, Chloe. I played a game. Can we watch the movie now?" Max replies clearly done with the conversation.

"I liked you better in high school." Chloe grumbles feet stomping off down the hallway.

"That's not what you say in bed!"

There's a loud huffing noise "Little Max would have never said that shit!"

"Old Chloe is a buzz kill. Young Chloe would totally hate you." Max replies pressing the play to the movie.

"Young Chloe was an asshole." Max turns her head to see her girlfriend. "Almost lost you because of it."

Max pulls Chloe down into her lap "I'm a tough a cookie." She nuzzles Chloe's nose before placing a quick peck on her lips.

"I guess."

Max leans back "Hey."

"Hm?"

"I love every version of you." Max mumbles a faint tint to her cheeks. "Does that help?"

Chloe bashfully smiles leaning into Max curling her legs up to be that much closer "Always did and always will."

Max nods "Good because I didn't touch your game but I did delete a save file by accident." She rushes out holding Chloe tightly.

"Max!"

And the rest was history.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I really don't know but I always pictured Chloe and Max as casual gamers. Thought this would be cute, light and fun. Cause their dorks and adorable. And just yeah._

 _Hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **The Hipster and The Snob**

* * *

It wasn't that Max had meant to do it but with her luck it had just happened. She had tried to tell Victoria but the blonde had either ignored her or didn't hear her. So it wasn't really her fault but now she has no idea what the hell to do. She is literally between a rock and a hard place, maybe even some spikes for the emphasis.

She had mixed one of her red shirts with Victoria's, very, very expensive white cashmere.

That was mistake one.

So she had tried Clorox because that's what people use to get whites…white.

That was disaster one.

Now she just had some sort of faded pink that looked like it had gotten dumped on the road and left for dead.

That was her death-wish.

Max stared at the mangled piece of clothing with terror. It really didn't help that it was one of Victoria's favorites. She had worn it so many it times and it only made Max frown more. Max only knew that because the blonde used to come storming into her room.

Max remembered every time because Victoria had scared the living shit out of her more than once. Victoria would then go on, of who and what pissed her off. Then would lay down on her side and Max just loved how soft the sweater was. So she would play with it while Victoria vented quietly after her initial outburst. And when Max would wake up the blonde would be closely tucked into her.

"Maxine?"

Startled Max banged her knee into the front of the dryer wincing when she felt the slight throb. She looked between the open door and the destroyed sweater in her hands. She could hear Victoria's foot steps echoing and each time the sound grew near she panicked more. _Oh shit. Oh shit, shit!_ Max wasted no time in dumping the sweater back into the dryer. She rubbed both hands over her face to make sure she looked fine.

"Do you not hear me calling out to you?" Victoria complained narrowing her blue eyes.

"Dryer was loud."Max blurted out as her first excuse.

Victoria made a show of looking at the very off dryer and then looking back at Max "Really? It seems off to me."

"I turned it off b-because I thought I heard you." Max replied walking up to a very grumpy girlfriend and placing a kiss on her lips. "Stop thinking I was ignoring you."

"I just know…I know I can be a lot sometimes. So I wouldn't blame you." Victoria whispered "Once a bitch always a bitch."

Max frowned at the way Victoria looked and reached a hand to rub out the deep wrinkle etched into her girlfriends face. Victoria leaned into the touch and Max immediately knew that something was wrong. She played the hairs on the nape of Victoria's neck. Loving the way her girlfriend just seemed to melt into it.

"What happened today?"

Victoria sighed "Fucking everything."

"Tell me?"

Max watched as Victoria looked at her a look she was used to. It was the face of someone who was used to speaking but no one listening. Always disbelieving whenever ever Max genuinely wanted to hear her out. _I'm here, I'm listening._ Then slowly Victoria started to recount her entire day. Max started to move them and they ended up plopped onto the couch.

Max nodded along wincing at her girlfriends day. There had been a few models who weren't exactly pleasant. _They thought Victoria was stuck up? Ha. Now way._ Victoria was never one to hold back and Max doubted this time was any different. She was right when Victoria told her that she had gave them a piece of her mind. Max listened until the last words left her girlfriends mouth.

"Wait, wait. They said what?"

Victoria sighed hand running through her hair "A cold hearted bitch that no one could ever love. Who would want to date a monster." The blonde clenched her hand tightly anger coursing through her. "I-I changed Max. I'm not the person…I try not to be."

"You're not that person. Not anymore."

Victoria huffed "What got me furious was the fact they didn't believe you were with me."

"Huh?"

"Or at least willingly. Stupid bitches, they are." Victoria growled

"Baby." Max said knowing that what snap Victoria out of her mind. Smiling when the blonde quickly turned to her. "You're drifting."

"Right. Well they didn't believe the famous Max Caulfield was my girlfriend. So I might've went a little…"

"Queen Bee?"

Victoria shrugged "Old habits, die hard."

"Hey?"

"No. Don't do it, Maxine. I will shave the rest of your hair off." Victoria mumbled face getting red.

"I love you."

" _Maxine_." Victoria hissed hysterically

"And the way you snort when you find something really funny. The way you snore a little in your sleep. How you get all red and shy. Just. Like. That."

Victoria shoved Max away "I hate you."

"Thin line between love and hate." Max teased.

"God. Where's the awkward lame you?"

Max shrugged "Where's the infamous Queen Bee?"

"Fucking Caulfield."

Max smirked "We did that already."

Victoria groaned hiding her head in her hands. Max laughed grabbing Victoria by her waste and flung her down. Making them bounce and almost fall to the floor. The former Queen Bee yelped before laughing at Max. Slowly her face started to turn somber before she pulled Max's face closer to her.

"Max?."

A crooked smile fell on Max's face "Tori."

"Stop it." Victoria whined.

"Okay."

"Maxine."

"Victoria."

Victoria pushed Max down further and kissed her hardly. Nipping her bottom lip before pulling away "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

"Where is it?"

Max popped her head out of the bathroom pulling her hair up "What is where?"

"My cashmere."

There was a loud crash followed by a string of curses "I-I don't know Vic."

"Liar."

Max jumped when her girlfriend appeared behind her. She averted her eyes finding the toothpaste amazing. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Mhm."

Max flustered and nervous started to explain her story. She couldn't calm herself because Victoria didn't change her face not once. She winced at herself when she mentioned the Clorox part. Then with a low whisper she told Victoria where it was. There was silence until a loud laugh entered the room followed by a snort. Max was undoubtedly lost.

"Doesn't matter how long were together your still just as dense. I should have known. Seriously?"

Max furrowed her brow "For cereal."

"Maxine. That's not my favorite sweater."

"Oh."

"I don't care for it." Victoria added.

"Really?"

Victoria arched a brow "Contrary to popular belief clothes aren't everything to me."

"I knew that."

Victoria swayed forward her mouth near Max's ear and whispered "Did you? Because _you_ are everything to me."

Max shuddered though she was smiling "You're evil."

Victoria nipped Max's ear "You balance me."

"You're not mad?"

Victoria looked at Max her head tilting one side adoring her girlfriend "I only ever wore that sweater because you would hold me whenever I did."

"So not true."

"Very." Victoria huffed a smile that was tender and only meant for Max. "You'd play with it and I don't know what was so damn special about _that one_ but you'd get closer." Victoria laid her head onto Max's shoulder closing her eyes. "And for the first time I realized that I didn't mind the closeness. I wanted it. Wanted you."

"You never told me this." Max said her hands softly running down Victoria's neck.

"I didn't need the sweater anymore. I had you."

Max kissed her girlfriend "In that case I should also mention your lingerie-"

"Maxine Caulfield! What the hell did you do!" Victoria screeched.

Max knew she should have just stayed quiet as she tried darting away. Not everything was okay with her girlfriend. Especially when she wrecks the very thing Victoria Chase uses to seduce her bumbling hipster.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _First Chasefield anything for me._

 _Victoria is well Victoria and Max gets back with loving her. Dorks. Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Interruption Socks**

* * *

"Max."

The brunette mumbled "Hmmm?"

"Stop it."

Max nodded "Kay."

The photographer snuggled deeper into the covers not knowing what exactly what she was supposed to stop. But she was tired, she had a long day of shoots and landscape shots. It was also cold outside and she could hear the faint scrape of the tree against the window. The wind was picking up and it only made her dig deeper into the bed.

"Max!"

Max twitched out of her sleep once again "Huh?"

"I said to stop that."

Max nodded again "Sorry."

Again Max moved in their bed relishing in the warmth and softness of the sheets. After her outdoor shoots in the cold, she had gotten surprised by Chloe bringing her hot chocolate in a large thermos. She had laughed when her punk tripped in the snow. Max had gotten scolded for not coming to the rescue and got stripped of her "Super Max" title. She had earned it back with a few well-placed kisses. A soft smile appeared into Max as she graced sleep once again.

"Shit, Max!"

This the time the photographer shot out of her resting position "Chloe, What?"

"I said to stop!"

Max waved her arms around herself "Stop what!"

"Your feet are hella iced and you keep waking me up!" Chloe grumbled. "Go get socks."

Max gaped at Chloe before narrowing her eyes "Are you shitting me right now Che?"

"The rest of you is warm. Just not your feet. Socks. Go."

"Oh I'm going to get socks all right." Max growled before practically sprinting out of bed and taking the comforter with her.

"Wai-What the hell?" Chloe said before she gaped at Max.

Max stuffed most of the comforter onto one shoulder before going to her dresser. She pulled out her thickest black tube socks and slipped them on. She kicked both her feet up at Chloe to emphasize she had socks on. She ignored Chloe's face as she stormed out of the room. Max threw herself on the couch making sure to wrap herself around the comforter.

She tried fixing her head moving around to find the right spot. _Can't believe Chloe kicked me out._ Max closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come to her. She didn't have an early day tomorrow but she did have a long day and a cold one at that too. Her eyes felt heavy on the brink of sleep when she heard shuffling and she wanted to cry. _Dog, Chloe. I'm so sleepy, only for you I would put up with this._

"Max _?"_

"Chloe."

There was a sniffle "I'm cold."

"Go get socks, Chloe." Max quipped.

"You took the comforter."

Max sighed "There's another one at the end of the bed."

Max thought there was going to be another retort but she was not prepared for her comforter to be ripped away from her. Max was about to tell Chloe to stop when a body nearly collided with hers. Her own body pressed up against the back of the couch and a leg was thrown over hers. She was going to say something but then a blue head was on her shoulder. A hand found hers and feet started to rub her own.

"Yeah. But it's not you."

Max sighed "Che."

"Babe." Chloe said "I said to get socks not run like a bat out of hell."

"You told me to get socks."

Chloe spoke a few things under her breath before saying "Yes, for your feet, Max. The rest of you is like a damn heater."

"So you're using me?"

Chloe snorted "Totally."

"Ass."

Chloe wiggled around "You like mine and you know it."

Max sneaked a hand around squeezing tightly, making Chloe jump a bit and earning herself a small slap before she said "Yep."

"I'm sorry." Chloe admitted

"Mm, no worries."

Max was finally getting near sleep knowing that all she had to do was stay quiet. There was just one last thing she needed to know and she stopped herself from going into that wonderful slumber.

"Are we staying on the couch?"

Chloe's response was to grip her like an anaconda "Yes, you're warm. Now, stay still and go to sleep."

Max didn't say anything choosing to kiss the top of Chloe's head lovingly. She wouldn't do anything right now because she would have her chance to get back at Chloe. Oh would she have her chance.

When morning would come, her socks would come off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I needed to calm myself after that episode 4 trailer._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **It Started With….**

* * *

"Max Caulfield!"

Max heard the low growl come from their bedroom and she debated if she could still run out the door. _That's…That is not a good voice._ Max eyed the keys that were in the bowl and snatched them up quickly. She then went to her camera slung it around her neck and was up off the couch in an instant. Though she didn't get to far when she heard quick footsteps before they came to a halt. Max literally felt her heart stop when the house fell silent.

"Were you actually leaving?"

Max gulped "No."

"That's hella bullshit." Chloe replied hotly.

"I was going to get the mail. Che."

Chloe in an instant was in front of Max "Don't you 'Che' me right now."

The photographer felt her nerves start to act up for quite a few reasons. One, she knew that Chloe was on her time of the month. If the extra cuddles, clingy-ness wasn't proof than what was happening was more than enough.

Max didn't mind though if anything she sort of adored this side of Chloe. The side that was comfortable enough to let any emotion show. At least to Max. That meant more to Max then she could ever fully explain. _She shuts people out but I'm the one who she lets in. Always_. She also knew that Chloe was furious, very, very furious.

"What's that?" Max asked pointing to the garment in Chloe's hand.

"Oh, that's funny you asked." Chloe replied all too sweetly before bringing up the offending small piece of clothing. "These are fucking boxer briefs. I just want to know why my girlfriend, who I know isn't packing, has these."

Max blinked owlishly at her girlfriend trying to put the pieces together "You think-You think _I'm cheating on you_?"

"I don't know, _are you_?" Chloe accused.

Max lurched back "Obviously, not."

Max watched as Chloe stared at her for a long moment knowing that her girlfriend was looking for something. The photographer could only look back with complete confusion because she had no idea where Chloe got this idea from. Max felt a twinge of guilt because a mad Chloe was really a very attractive Chloe. Then as if a light-bulb went off in her head she knew exactly why there was boxer briefs in the wash. _Wait, why was Chloe washing clothes?_

"Why are you blushing?"

Max scrunched her nose "Why were you washing clothes?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Why are you avoiding the answer to my question?"

Chloe harshly threw the garment onto the floor "Max, stop!"

"You stop!"

Max felt instant guilt when tears built up in Chloe's eyes and her punk stomped away. Max sagged against the wall wondering far too many things at once. Chloe for all purposes was not like this regularly.

Bracing herself she took everything she had put off and bent down to pick up the now famous boxer briefs. Really, she knew why there were boxer briefs but Chloe never washed clothes. Which was why Max was far more concerned with that tid bit of information rather than the material in her hands.

Letting her head rest against their bedroom door Max listened for any signs of distress. She felt worse when she heard soft sniffles. Raising her hand Max knocked softly once and waited for a response. She waited a few more seconds before knocking again this time a little longer leaving her hand against the door. _Let me explain, Che. Please._ Max reached up but let her hand fall next to her side limply.

"Let me in?"

Chloe's voice was hoarse "Go away, cheater."

"I want to talk?"

"I don't give a shit."

Max sighed "Che."

"No."

"Please?" Max asked her voice just above a whisper.

Suddenly the door opened making Max stumble forward right into Chloe. Taking the chance Max laced their fingers together and kept her girlfriend close. She could feel Chloe struggling but she wasn't about to let her go. Not before she explained anyway and that is what she started to do.

"Those briefs are mine." Max stated simply.

"No there not."

Max breathed in "Yes-yes they are."

"I would know Max. I know what you wear." Chloe retorted voice even as she looked to Max. "Why are you lying?"

"Because I'm not!" Max replied as a hot burn took over her face. "I got those because you mentioned my butt would like nice in them."

Chloe gaped at Max "For me?"

"Yes, for you. Who else?"

This time it was Chloe's turn to blush as she leaned heavily into Max "When?"

"Yesterday, it was supposed to be a surprise." Max mumbled "But you washed clothes instead."

Chloe nuzzled closer "I knew I was being shitty and wanted to help."

"You know I would never, never cheat on you, right?"

Chloe nodded "I know, I know. It's just-I never loved anyone like I do you. It's just hella scary sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

Max smiled when Chloe hugged her knowing that cuddles were probably much needed at this moment. She yelped when Chloe grabbed a handful of her behind and Max slapped away her hands. When the brunette pulled away she saw a mirthful looking Chloe and Max already knew that she was going to do something.

"So to make it up to me." Chloe started picking up the boxer briefs. "Will you wear them for me?"

Max shook her head choosing not to say that Chloe had started this "Seriously?"

Chloe pouted "Please?"

With a long hard sigh she snatched the briefs. "You're washing clothes for the rest of the week." Max said as she walked away.

"Okay." Chloe grumbled

"No assuming anymore, either."

Chloe stripped out of her clothes plopping onto the mattress "Fine."

Max came hurdling out of the bathroom jumping right on top of Chloe and peppering kisses all over her face. She knew that Chloe could be a lot and that her time of the month made her emotions a little weird. She also knew that her girlfriend felt bad about it and tended to shy away after some time. _You will always be my, Che. Mine._

"I love you." Max replied after her small attack was over.

Chloe looked down a pleasured smirk on her lips "I love your butt."

"Che."

Chloe snuggled deeper into her girlfriend "I love you too."

Max knew that next time she got a new pair of underwear she would tell Chloe first.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I wish I could explain but I can't._

 _Pricefield with a jealous Chloe and an understanding Max._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Just One More?**

* * *

"I want another one."

Max had been editing some photos on her computer. Making sure that the colors were right when the sentence entered her ears. Her eyes were now currently glued to the bright green streak across her photo. Her hand stilled on the mouse as she processed the word "another." She accidentally added another green streak.

"A-another?" She stuttered out.

Kate ignored the statement her eyes peering over from her spot on the couch "Max? What are you doing to that photo?"

Max bit her lip pressing a few keys quickly "I-I don't really know. I think the program froze on me."

"Right." Kate deadpanned crossing her legs. "Twice?"

"Uhm."

Kate sighed getting off the couch and walking over to Max. She softly placed her hands on tense shoulders and rubbed them trying to ease away the knots. She leaned forward placing a kiss on the side of Max's cheek. She smirked a bit when she saw a blush and crossed her arms loosely around Max's neck.

"I want another, Max."

Max swallowed harshly "We-We already have two. Why do you….why?"

"Because this is the perfect time. Don't you think? You have more free time and I'm free from work. It's perfect."

"But Grace is already five and Lola is seven. That's a uh… big age gap."

This time Kate was the one to tense up "Do…do you not want another Max? Is that what this is about?"

Max looked horrified when she leaned her head back to search into brown eyes. Kate felt so rejected that the arms that were wrapped around Max started to loosen. The photographer immediately grabbed Kate's hands and pulled them around her. The pull made Kate stumble right into Max's lap. The brunette smiled her hand reaching out to rub Kate's cheek.

"How I could ever not want another with you? That's not it."

Kate looked skeptically at Max "I really don't get the big hesitation on getting a third pet Max. Age doesn't matter."

"You will so want another one after the third, Kate Beverly Marsh."

Kate blushed "You make a good a mommy too."

"Uhm…Sure. I gave our dog the rabbit food and our rabbit dog treats. Total shoe in for mommy of the year award."

Kate smacked Max lightly on the forehead "You were sick, had worked a full week straight and were on meds. Stop that." She leaned to kiss Max to further her statement.

"Yes, mom."

Kate arched a brow "You know one day I want one right?"

"Yes. A pet I know." Max grumbled her head falling into Kate's stomach.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

Max pulled away "I'm confused. No yes or yes no?"

"One day Max Caulfield I want to have family with you. This is just the start." Kate admitted tenderly eyes shining so brightly they almost looked green.

Max could feel her eyes almost popping out of her head "For cereal?"

Kate laughed it was light and soft "Yes, for cereal."

"Oh. Uhm. S-sure. Can…can we do the pet thing first?"

And Kate kissed Max fully for a long moment. Relishing in the little "oomf" that came out of Max from the force. Because it seemed that no matter what crazy thing she said. She could only ever see one thing in the blue eyes that always anchored her. In the hands that held hers and the arms that wrapped around her.

Love. It was always love.

"Yeah we can do the pet thing first, Max." Kate teased her smile radiating knowing they were too young but it was still fun to mention.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _For my Marshfield shippers._

 _Just because I think Kate likes to see a flustered and completely stuck Max. (She's quietly very sneaky in that way)_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Plan A Has Failed**

* * *

Max had no idea what she was looking at as she twisted and turned the picture she was given. It was just black and white with grains all over the place. She had no idea how to tell Kate that she was beyond confused. _And im supposed to be the renowned artist._ Max sighed letting the picture fall onto the floor and she crossed her legs. Her head fell against the wall and she couldn't even look at Kate.

"Max?"

The photographer shook her head "I so suck."

"What?' Kate blurted out confused

"I don't- I don't get what your trying to show me." Max murmured heart breaking because she didn't want to let Kate down. "I just…Want to give me hints?"

Kate shook her head sitting across from Max and she snickered a little bit. That only threw Max off more and she stared trying to find whatever she was mind went over a million things and she couldn't place not one.

It was no use.

"We planned it."

Max furrowed her brow "The vacation?"

"No. It was…It was more planned out than that."

"The house? Did you get the deal you wanted?"

Kate pushed back some of her bangs "No, baby. Not that. Please think?"

"Oh my god. Are you divorcing me?" Max weaned out eyes wide and scrambling up from her spot on the floor. "I don't…I didn't plan to do that. Did you-"

Kate stood up from her spot on the floor now too many different things going through her at the moment "What? Maxine when would I plan to divorce you?"

"Huh?"

Kate gave up her arms gesturing that it was over as she walked up towards Max. She grabbed pale cheeks in her hands and kissed Max senseless. When she pulled away she leaned down and placed the photo back in Max's hand. Max looked from Kate, to the photo and back again.

"Rewind, Max. Instead of going to the kitchen go straight to the bathroom okay?"

Max shook her head "Kate? What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll find out. Go."

"Let me take you with me?"

Kate laughed "It wouldn't work, just go."

"You'll get mad?"

Kate smiled looking at the photo she drew in Max's hand "No. I wont. You'll have that."

* * *

"Kate?"

She heard her name and span around pregnancy test still in her hand. _Oh, Max. Oh no. Where's the cap!_ Kate pulled up her pants trying to find where to hide the test but she heard footsteps echoing far too fast. Max always had a routine of going into the kitchen, setting her things down and getting a drink. Of course out of all the days she chose _this_ day not to follow that simple routine.

Quickly Kate dumped the test into the drawer and pushing it shut quickly. _Lord, please give me strength in this moment of stress._ Then all too soon her wife came into the bathroom and she gasped. There was a very high possibility that there would be a little one with them that looked like Max. Kate reached from her cross and messed with it. This was happening, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Hey are you okay?"

 _No. No I'm not Maxine. I could be carrying your child at this very moment. "_ I'm fine."

Max stared for a moment "No. You-You're messing with your cross. What are you worried about?"

Kate sighed letting her arm fall as she thought of all the different ways she could tell Max. She had drawn a cute little fake photo of what could possibly be their first pecked Max on the lips before she opened the drawer and then started to panic. _Oh my…where did I…what did I do? Shoot!_

"Max…have you gone in these drawers?"

Max looked even more baffled than before "No. you told me not to."

"I jus -I have…I might have a surprise for you."

Max laughed walking to Kate and pulling her into her arms. Kate relished in the hold closing her eyes. _How is it that you calm my very soul? I love you._ Kate almost fainted when she saw what Max was holding in front of them. She had to move herself around so she could face Max. Words didn't come to her and she held her breath in when Max spoke.

"You made me rewind."

Kate chocked on her breath "W-What?"

"That's what I said."

Kate pushed away "So you already know?"

"K-know what?"

Kate could feel the tears in her eyes "Are you playing dumb?"

"Oh, no. I don't know, Kate. I'm as lost as you are." Max pleaded out not knowing what to say or what to do. "Should- Should I Rewind?"

Kate pulled Max by the hand "No. Just, please stay."

The blonde looked around the bathroom wondering what exactly went on in the other timeline. Her eyes fell to the photo left near the sink and she inspected it. Kate read the note that was behind the photo and had to chuckle. _I can never really do anything without you Max. Even the universe says so._ Kate trailed over the photo and Max sighed once more.

"I couldn't get what it means. So you had me go back and told me to go straight to the bathroom."

Kate shook her head "Of course I would."

Then beeping went off and Kate froze watching Max through the mirror. _No, no Max. Don't go to that drawer._ She reached out to stop Max but her hand was softly pushed away. She messed with her cross as Max found the timer and then the pregnancy test. There was a long moment of nothing but silence. Slowly Max turned to her, timer in the left hand, test in the right hand.

Kate watched as Max licked her lips nervously "Is there…is there something I should know?"

"I went to the doctor…while you were at a shoot. I wanted this…to be a surprise." Kate whispered now feeling a little a ridiculous she should have just taken Max with her.

"You weren't scared?"

Kate looked to Max searching to see any form of sarcasm but found none. The only thing she saw was concern and worry. _My feelings were always your first priority._ Kate shrugged a little trying to find her answer. This was not the way she pictured this in her head.

"I was but I had been on the phone with you before I had to go in." Kate laughed "You are so dense sometimes, Max."

Max bit her lip "So…are you- are we?"

"I don't have the test…you do."

Kate waited as Max put down the timer and held the stick in her hand. Kate had to lean back when the test was shoved outwards, Max's eyes closed shut.

"Here, look."

Kate scrunched her nose up "What are you doing?"

Max flailed her free arm banging it on the top of the sink and hissing. _Oh my. I think I may have married a two year old._ Kate walked forward kissing Max's now bruised knuckles before leaning into her. She loved hearing her heartbeat it was one of the most soothing sounds she had ever heard.

"Y-You wanted it to be a surprise. So I'll keep my eyes closed and you can tell me." Max replied.

Kate reached over not moving from her very comfortable spot as she grabbed for the test. _I never thought this would have been my life. I'm happy._ Her thumb was over the results and she counted to three in her head. She didn't even realize she squealed and jumped onto Max until it had already happened. Kate could feel that her eyes were blown and her own heart was racing.

"Max."

Max grunted under the hold she had her back against the door now "Yes?"

"We're going to have a baby." Kate whispered attacking Max with a kiss. "We're pregnant. You knocked me up."

Kate yelped when she felt herself fall a bit only to be pulled back up again. _Did I…maybe I teased too much. But Max…your faces. I adore them. Adore you._ Kate never really went wild but if she ever had to use the phrase "knocked up" at least it was Max. Her best friend, her woman…her wife. If only her mother could see how happy and _not_ miserable she was. She couldn't wait to tell her sister Lynn and her father. Kate felt worried as the grip around her became tighter and Max still had not said anything.

"Babe?"

Max looked at Kate blinking rapidly "You wanted to surprise me."

"I did."

Kate beamed at the look Max gave her "I love you."

"And I love you,"

It was quiet as they shared soft kisses before Max blurted out "The photo?"

Kate laughed her head falling into Max shoulder "A spoof from future me I suppose."

"I…Kate…we're going to have a baby." Max replied her voice an octave higher.

"We are."

"I need to get the books." Max all but stated before putting Kate down. The blonde was having none of it as she pulled Max into her once more.

"Let's celebrate. Please?"

Max leaned her head to one side "Tea?"

"No. _You."_ Kate replied before pulling Max to their bed and shutting off the lights.

* * *

Left alone on the sink, abandoned read a simple note from one Kate to another.

 _Dear me,_

 _I should have known better. It's Max. Plan A didn't work. Plan B is now in motion. It's better this way anyway._

 _Good Luck!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _For the anon who asked, here you go!_

 _Kate Marsh is a total tease with Max._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Paint**

* * *

Max Caulfield knew just about everything when it came to photography. What kind of lens she liked to use. How much depth she liked, how to change certain colors. She had experience and she liked having that confidence.

Something she was lacking at this very moment.

Paint.

She had no idea what to get not even if she tried. Google wasn't of help either because all that terminology had her confused. What kind of number, acrylic or non-acrylic. There were just…there was just so many different types.

Max could feel her eyes darting over the colors. That there could be two blues of the same color but one was called "Blue Jay" and the other "Ocean Floor." She didn't get it but then again it wasn't her niche. Her gaze drifted to the different sets of paints with brushes.

Another thing she had no idea about.

Having no other choice she walked around to find one of the works. Which seemed like mission impossible fifteen. They always seemed to scatter and hide when they saw customers in need. She felt relief when she spotted one of them. Speeding up into a faster walk she tapped the girls shoulder.

"Oh, Uhm Hi. I was just wondering if you had any recommendations for…well, paint."

The girl smiled her ponytail swing "Well yeah of course! So what type of paint are you looking for?"

"Well I kinda- it's a surprise. She doesn't know I'm getting it for her." Max replied a dumb smile taking over her face.

That seemed to set the girl off as she clapped excitedly. Max eyes widened in horror as she rambled on and on. The words were just spewing out of her and she seemed go be getting closer. Max had reached her limit and pulled her hand out.

Time went careening back and she practically jogged to her original spot. All the items right back in her face and she just shook her head. Without another thought she grabbed two different sets of everything. Not even caring for the price, it would be worth it anyway.

For her girl it was always worth it.

Or she at least hoped it would be.

* * *

She was nervous.

The boxes had been harder to wrap than she thought. It didn't help that the entire time Chloe had been cracking jokes at her expense. "What Super Max lost her powers?" Or "Dude, you have the skills of a toddler." Max had gotten her sweet, sweet revenge with a nice big piece of tape. Chloe had been nothing but a joy after that.

It still didn't take away her nerves as she waited in the kitchen. Her pants seemed to be suffocating and the collar of her shirt had her feeling choked. She looked down at her sweet tea smiling because her girlfriend had made her secret recipe. Her heart stammered when she heard the keys unlocking the door.

Trying to look as if she didn't have two huge wrapped boxes on the coffee table, Max scrambled away. In her haste her toe collided with the corner of the kitchen bar. The photographer leaned all the way to one side her tea almost slipping. She didn't get the chance to soothe her toe as she skidded into the living room.

"Max?"

The brunette smiled her hand dropping to her side with her drink. "H-Hi, baby."

"Max? Are you-What are you doing?"

Max looked around wondering what had set her girlfriend off. She knew that the apartment had it out for her but really it wasn't her fault. She looked back trying not to let the whole thing fall apart too soon. She walked forward until she was face to face with the most important person in her life. She had never been happier in her life and she let her kiss show it. She chuckled when she felt a smile against her lips.

"I'm doing nothing naughty, Ms. Marsh." Max replied pulling away. She loved the way Kate looked hair down, shorter than it used to be. Cheeks tinged with red, soft make-up pronouncing her brown eyes. The best part was how the blonde always seemed to steal her shirts, button downs especially. She was perfect.

Kate eyed Max for a long moment "You know I can tell your lying. You do this thing every single time. Very telling."

"Uhm-What thing?"

Kate snickered placing a quick peck on Max's lips "That."

"Well… You do things too." Max mumbled turning away her nervousness coming back when her eyes met the table again. "All the time." She added gaining courage knowing Kate would follow her too the living room.

Kate said nothing as she dropped her keys into the bowl and slid off her jacket. Fall was one of her favorite times of the year. Max was always watching everything with fascination. Always finding a picture to take no matter where they were. The last thing to go was her shoes as she padded through the apartment.

"And what are those things?" She teased her heart seizing when she saw what was on top of the coffee table. "M-Max?"

"T-hat, that look when you are definitely surprised. Your eyes get a deep b-brown and your eyebrow sort of twitch." Max replied softly.

Kate sniffed a bit of tears threatening to fall "What- Are you…Max?"

"Then there's that look, right there. Where I can see the happiness without having to search for it." Max said her own lighting up when Kate smiled despite what was going on. "And that smile, that I know is just for me."

Kate was freely crying by now her entire body thrumming with energy. "Maxine?"

"Kate Beverly Marsh. I-I have been in love with you before I realized it. But when I did…I never looked back. I couldn't." Max said her throat feeling overly dry. "I, you- we made a promise…a deal. That if I did this…it would be-"

"With paint." Kate finished with a watery chuckle. "A lot apparently." The blonde added seeing the two huge sets wondering where Max had gotten them.

"Kate, will you please marry me?" Max said her voice almost going hoarse as she dropped into one knee. Her palms were sweaty, her own heart trying to break out of her chest. Her blue eyes were roaming all over Kate's searching for an answer.

"No."

Max back peddled almost falling on her behind. "W-what?"

"Yeah. That thing." Kate teased before launching herself on Max making them both fall onto the floor. The blonde was peppering kisses all over the brunettes face. Happy tears on her cheeks wondering how life became so blissful for her. She kissed Max deeply her eyes closing as she seared this moment in her mind.

She was oblivious to Max's inner meltdown.

"K-Kate? Ba- is that… This is a yes?"

The blonde pulled away looking at Max, looking at home. "Of course it's a yes. Your it for me."

Max closed her eyes her head plopping onto the floor with a soft thunk. She breathed in deeply wrapping her arms around Kate and pulling her close. Like so many times before they fell into place and sneakily Max placed a ring on Kate's finger.

"There." Max whispered.

"That wasn't part of the promise, Max." Kate said feeling the coolness of the ring. She pulled away and gasped. It was two pieces that resembled rope and intertwined. Within it were different colored stones. "This…how did you?"

Max blushed "You said you didn't want tradition…you just wanted us. That's Uhm- that's us. You deserve it."

"I love you." Kate said grabbing Max's face and kissing the life out of her. She had never thought she would have this, with her, with Max. The girl who had stolen her heart such a long, long time ago. "I love you. I love you. I. Love. You." Kate whispered over and over again.

"And I love you." Max replied between the kisses. Her body melting with the love she felt and she pulled Kate that much closer.

Yeah, her fiancée was totally worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Well this was in my head and I just needed to get it out. So much so this was done on my phone._

 _Marshfield, feels. What can I say? There just…adorable. I hope you enjoyed the fluff._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Stealing Love**

* * *

Max was confused the kind of confused that makes no sense. She was sure she had cleaned everything up and put all the little things away. She figured it was one of the side effects of having a messy life when she was younger. Now she couldn't even let a pencil be on the table for more than a few hours. Everything had a place she made sure of it.

Which was why looking at her closet right about now made her head smoke. She organized the entire thing so much that it was engraved in her memory. Tanks, t-shirts, v-necks, polos, button downs, long sleeves, sweaters, and jackets. The shirts were even arranged from their different lengths. Baseball tees went between long sleeves and sweaters.

Max scrunched her nose up her hand reaching out for a sweater that was where her t-shirts were. She shook her head moving it to where it belonged only to huff that there was button down there too. Max dropped both items on the floor arms out in utter frustration. She wasn't some sort of clean freak, no, she just liked having her things organized. She could leave the dishes in the sink for a bit a not freak out.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" Max yelled out when her eyes met the other side of the closet. "I can hear you tripping over your own boots!"

Max perked her ears up when she could have sworn she heard "fucking Blackwell ninja" before she heard "Coming!"

Chloe came scrambling up to the room her hair poking out every which way. "What?"

Max narrowed her eyes "Don't what me."

"But then I don't know what to say." Chloe grumbles.

Max stood quiet for a long moment crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes stared at Chloes head trying to hold back her smile. She missed the blue hair remembering all the times her hands been stained blue from redoing it. But she fondly loved the blonde that she was seeing now and then her eyes stopped at Chloes torso. Then jumped down to her pants and then back up to the torso. Oh. Oh no no.

"Baby. Honey. Sweetie."

Chloes eyes widened to the size of plates "I-I didn't do it. I swear."

"I didn't say you did anything, Chlo." Max said her voice even. "So would you like to tell me what your talking about?"

Chloe shook her head no.

Max let out a whine "Che!"

"I missed you, okay! I really fucking missed you."

Max almost fell back into her clothes with how Chloe's face changed. Her eyes where shiny, her cheeks had a light blush and she was fidgeting with her fingers. It was a Chloe Price posture. The same posture when Chloe had said I love you for the first time. The same posture when Chloe wants to be the little spoon, which is almost every day. The posture when Chloe admits something only ever meant for Max to see.

"Babe?"

Chloe laughs but its watery "Your always-fuck. Your flying everywhere, I don't see you for days or sometimes weeks." The former blue head looks at Max with sincere eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm so fucking proud of you. My woman is famous."

"B-but your hurting. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would- I would have-"

"Stayed?"

"In a heart beat."

Chloe snorts walking up to Max slowly pulling the girl down so their both on the floor. Backs against the side of their bed. "Thats exactly the reason why, Super Max. I want you to be successful. I'm not going to hold you back."

"Stop that." Max said sternly grabbing Chloe's hand and kissing it softly. "I would never think that of you."

"I know that too. That's why I never said anything. Look at this room, Max." The blonde replied her arm gesturing to all the walls. "These are everywhere. This your life, your work and I could never take this from you."

"I love you."

Chloe smiled her teeth shining from how wide "I love you too."

"That still doesn't explain the clothes." Max murmured looking at Chloe and her closet. "Or why your wearing them."

Chloe bit her bottom lip "You were gone for almost two weeks. Then your flight got delayed. After the third day someone pissed me off and I couldn't go home to you."

"I'm sorry."

Chloe laughed a bit leaning into Max "Don't be. You called me about five minutes after I got home. Talk about good timing."

"Dork."

"Your dork."

Max turned her head and kissed Chloe "Mine."

"Totally."

"Doesn't explain the clothes."

Chloe turned a bright red hiding her face in Max's neck. She mumbled out the answer but Max couldn't hear. Sighing Chloe powered out her answer.

"Said I missed you but I couldn't have you. So I stole your clothes. They're soft and smell like you and don't make me go on." Chloe groaned from embarrassment.

Max hummed "One more thing?"

"…fine?"

"I love that you wear my clothes." Max furrowed her brow a bit when she thought that Chloe was abit bigger than she was but let it go. "But why is my closet a mess?"

Chloe did a snort scoff hybrid sound "You have that shitty system. I took so many and I didn't know how to put them back."

"Huh. So I was right and you lied."

Chloe frowned "What?"

"Don't what me."

"Oh my god no. Can we just cuddle? I want my woman okay?"

Max laughed loud and hard "Big spoon?" She had to work hard to hold in another laugh when Chloe did the posture she loved so much. "Alright, alright get in."

Slowly they both moved pulling the blankets down and scuttling up. Max made sure to open her arms wide and Chloe moved in close. The photographer held Chloe tightly kissing the back of her neck softly. She had never said it but she missed her woman too. More than said woman would ever really know.

"Che?"

Chloe hummed "Babe?"

"Come with me?"

Chloe tensed "Where?"

"Wherever I go next. Come with me."

Chloe closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears "Your sure?"

"Why-Why wouldn't I be? I want my woman with me too."

Chloe smiled "Nerd."

"Your nerd."

"Yeah, mine."

Max leaned over as Chloe turned her head and they stared at each other marveling at the way their eyes changed. Then like so many times before they kissed, tinged with love and happiness.

They should know better really, that they were connected. Always would be no matter how far they were.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I love Pricefield._

 _I believe Chloe is a big ol' mush ball under it all._


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Three Musketeers  
**

* * *

It was odd to be at home after living in Blackwell for so long. Not having to wake up so early just be the first one to get most of the hot water. To enjoy a bed that was bigger than a twin mattress. To feel a sadness of not being able to play her violin since everyone was sleeping soundly. To not see a bashful photographer eagerly waiting to play along with her guitar.

She didn't think she would ever say it but she missed Blackwell. Maybe not the school itself but the people within it. Especially a certain someone who she wanted to see soon. College would be around the corner in no time and she wanted to spend some time with Max. Maybe finally have the courage to…just to have that courage.

"That's the third time you've sighed. What's got you in a bunch, lil sis?"

Kate jumped from her spot on the window sill eyes wide as she watched her older sister walk into the library. Her sister had a way of talking just like her father did. Calm, gentle and the most soothing sound she had ever heard. Kate smiled thoughts of being five and running to her big sister. Climbing with all her might just so Sarah could read her favorite bed time story.

Beauty and The Beast.

"I just…I think-I'm thinking."

Sarah titled her head to the side fixing her glasses "Oh, really? What about?"

Kate shrugged her shoulder leaning into the big planed glass. It was a rainy day the gray clouds covering the mountains in shadows. It should have looked dreary but it was a different kind of beauty. The sparks a lightning make the entire view spectacular from her spot on the window. It was she iced that her house was on a hill, she got to see everything.

"Remember when we would roll down the hill when it snowed?" Kate said a smirk on her lips. "You fell, every time."

Sarah narrowed her eyes "That's because I was chasing a little blonde haired girl who had knack for taking off." The older blonde plopped into the leather chair next to the window feet kicked up to rest against the sill. "You didn't understand the dangers of falling down a hill were. I did."

"Yet you were the one who ended up all bruised and red faced. Why would you still take me down that hill?" Kate murmured

Sarah sighed wistfully "You were my only baby sister at the time. I had to prove to pop and mom I could do the big sister thing."

Kate frowned her head turning to face her older sister "How…how are you and mom?"

"Pregnant at twenty-four with long time secret boyfriend. I think mom had heart attack and came back, lil sis." Sarah said hand falling onto her stomach a smile placed on her face. "No matter how she feels this wasn't an accident."

At this Kate gaped at Sarah "W-What?"

Kate stood still as Sarah stood up and walked close to her. The older sister took Kate's hand with her own and placed it into her belly. "That's your niece."

Kate snapped her eyes up "My…my niece? You're having a girl?" The younger boldness said excitedly.

"I am. I found out about two weeks ago." Sarah pushed back some of Kate's bangs affectionately. "You Uhm…you aren't disappointed are you?"

Kate looked confusedly up at her sister "Why would I be disappointed?"

"I might be the older sister but Kate you've…you've always had this sureness about you." Sarah replied eyes drifting out the view in front of her. "I just…mom was always about you and I thought maybe you'd be mad."

Kate shook her head bun almost falling out with the force of the movement. "No, Sar, never. I-I think you are so brave to go and do what you want. You have your career there's nothing to be ashamed a about. I'm proud of you."

"We got engaged." Sarah whispered eyes downcast now "The wedding will be after the baby is born."

Kate had to hold in a squeal in biting down onto her finger. She pulled Sarah in for a hug making sure her sister knew how much she loved her. When they pulled away Kate was beaming with happiness for her sister. Wondering when her time would come too.

"I'm so excited, Sarah. Oh my, goodness."

Sarah chuckled sitting back into the chair "Its a secret okay? Don't tell anyone. Promise me."

"Promise." Kate replied seriously

Silence fell between the two blondes as the rain pattered against the roof. The library was more like a study specifically for the three girls in the house. Bookshelf's adorned both sides of the wall with the window settled right in the middle. It was a quite place, safe place and if Kate was around more she would have known. That everyone in her family considered this spot her own.

"Your turn to spill, gingerbread." Sarah said breaking the silence between them.

Kate huffed "I only had red hair as a baby. It changed."

"Still my little gingerbread girl." Sarah cooed.

"Fine! Please, just stop." Kate pleaded cheeks turning a bright red from embarrassment. She hesitated on way to say next instead whispering "It's just not easy to say."

Sarah slyly smirked when Kate turned away "That's what I thought."

Kate watched two drops of rain slide down the window. She watched them trail a path wondering if they would ever connect. Ever cross paths. Right when there were going to hit the edge they merged and then disappeared. The blonde reached to mess with the cross around her neck. Missing the way her older her sister watched her intently.

"I might…I might like someone."

Sarah arched a brow "Oh and what's Someone's last name? Something?"

"You are not funny." Kate murmured face becoming red. "It's Uhm, its Max."

"Hmm, Max. What does he look like?"

The words hit Kate harshly and she instinctively clenched her cross tightly in her hand body becoming stiff. She couldn't blame Sarah for not knowing. The name Max could go either way. Kate just didn't know… She didn't know what to say. She never liked many people and then came a freckled photographer. With deep blue eyes, shy smile and loyalty so strong she would rather hurt herself.

Max Caulfield turned Kate Marsh's world upside down. She was still trying to decide if that was going to be a good thing or not. Kate braced herself, the ridicule at Blackwell giving her a thicker skin than she could have ever known.

"M-Max…its a…she's a…she." Kate admitted shutting her eyes tightly and waited.

She missed her sisters tender smile.

"That's okay."

Kate peeked one eye open "You sure?"

"Whatever you choose, you are always going to be the blonde girl who liked to play with her apple sauce and fling it at pop, to me." Sarah said softly keeping her gaze on Kate. "Don't let mom scare you. Me and pop, we love you. Don't even get me started on Lynn."

Kate relaxed a smile gracing her face "I-I guess your right."

"Is that what had you all bothered?" Sarah inquired eyes roaming over her sister.

"Yes. I only realized it when she left to go back to Seattle." Kate said hand trailing over the rings on her finger. "It was a week after graduation. She wanted to see her family."

Sarah titled her head forward "And?"

"I miss her." Kate said simply.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I want-"

Both sisters literally jumped out their skin when the wood door slammed open. Small thumps of feet echoed along the floors. Kate beamed when she saw her little sister tear her to them. The littlest Marsh had to skip to a stop to avoid crashing into Sarah. Kate watched amused as Lynn looked between them both, little green eyes narrowing.

"Katie who are you tellin' on?" Lynn asked

Kate opened and closed her mouth a few times. She shut it when she heard Sarah laughing which made Lynn more confused.

"I-I'm not telling on anyone. It's not…that's just- nothing its nothing."

"Oh is that her name now?" Sarah interjected.

"Who's name?" Lynn asked excitedly.

"No one's." Kate rushed out.

"You don't trust me?" Lynn asked eyes becoming teary.

Kate shook her head pulling Lynn close to her "No, no. I just don't know how to tell you."

"You can try. Sarah said I could be her flower girl." Lynn grumbled rubbing at her eye.

Kate looked over Lynn's head "She knows?"

"She's a Marsh and we get underestimated too much. She's smart." Sarah replied leaning back into her chair.

Kate looked back down to Lynn "I can try explaining would that be okay?"

Kate didn't get a verbal answer but she got a physical one as Lynn nodded excitedly. In an instant Lynn was climbing into Kate's lamp, sitting between her legs, both now against the window sill. Sarah chuckled because once long ago it was Kate who had done the same to her. Kate narrowed her eyes at her older sister seeming to know where her thoughts went.

"So tell me." Lynn implored

Kate took a deep breath "I like someone."

Lynn turned her head so she could stare at Kate "You do?!"

Kate looked just as surprised "Is that wrong?"

"No! Poppa had said that he needed to get ready cause' someone was going to be part of the family? Maybe he was talking about this person!"

" _He what?!"_ The two older blondes blurted out.

Lynn huffed "Katie finish!"

"Okay, okay." Kate retorted packing that little tid bit into the corner of her head. "So I like someone."

Lynn turned her head looking at Kate with biggest 'duh" expression on her face."Are they nice?"

Kate couldn't stop the smile on her face "The nicest."

"Do they make you laugh? Like…like the kinda laugh that happens when Sarah tickles?" Lynn asked a serious look on her face.

"Even better than that."

Lynn looked awed at that admission and pursed her lips together. "Do they make the monsters go away?"

Kate had to will away the tears that pooled at her eyes. She shook her head at Sarah mouthing "Happy tears." She pulled Lynn closer to her giving her a warm hug.

"The monsters didn't even dare to get close to me because of them." Kate answered back thickly.

Lynn tucked chin to her chest hair falling over face. Kate looked down lost when her little sister burrowed deeper into her.

"They don't hurt you?"

" _Never."_ Kate said instantly wondering where that had come from. "Why would ever think that?"

Lynn sniffled "Mommy said that your school hurt you and poppa said that sometimes people are mean. I was scared."

Kate felt her lip trembled as she kissed the top of Lynn's head "Oh, Lynn. No. They make me feel so much better."

"Yeah?" Lynn asked pulling away to look straight at her sister.

"Think of it like warm apple pie when we have Christmas dinner and we wear our fuzzy sucks. Do you feel it?"

Lynn eyes were wide "Yeah, it's a lot."

"But it's good right?" Kate asked unsure if her words got across right.

" _The best."_ Lynn said awed as she curled back up into Kate.

The two younger Marsh sisters missed Sarah's teary eyes.

Kate rubbed Lynn back soothing her little sister. She had no idea how much she missed her sisters. How much she missed doing this with them and not worrying about the outside world. At least here they had their world and no one could ever break it. Except for their parents of course.

"Can we go play now?" Lynn all but said as she pulled away from Kate.

Kate looked baffled "You don't want to know more?"

"No." Was Lynn's simple answer.

"Not their name? Who they are? Nothing?"

"No, Katie." Lynn groaned sounding like it was her mother who was pestering her. "I just wanna play."

Kate shook her head " _Why not?"_

Lynn titled her head to one side as she looked at Kate "You talked about em like poppa talks about mom. He gets this really shiny look in his eye and you did it too." The little blonde plopped both her feet onto the floor. "I asked poppa why he looked like that and he said it was cause he was happy."

Sarah had to clear her throat to keep from bawling out "And what does that have to do with Katie?"

Lynn rolled her eyes "Katie needs to be happy and whoever someone is, they do it."

"So nothing else matters?" Sarah asked while staring straight at Kate.

"No?" Lynn asked confusion easily etched on to her face. "You guys are just like poppa. _Never making any sense!"_

And Kate laughed because she had every right to. She felt giddy, she felt happy and she felt like she deserved it. She pushed herself off the window sill grabbing Sarah's hand with her left hand and hauling her off her chair. Her right hand darted out for Lynn's small and she pulled her sisters to her side. Walking out the library.

"How about Three Musketeers?"

Sarah snorted "God, you remember that?"

"It was the best prank."

"Lynn was months old."

Kate shrugged "It could still work."

"There going to flip you know that right?"

Lynn sighed because really she needed her niece to come so she could be all confusing like her family.

"That's why we've got each other." Kate softly said.

"Are we playing now?" Lynn asked hopefully.

Sarah chuckled "Yes, baby sis. We are."

Lynn jumped with excitement and the three Marsh sisters went on to prank their parents.

Their clasped hands showing just how close they really were.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Feely type of fluff._

 _I hope you enjoyed._

 _Also if your confused, it is said that Kate has two sisters. The game/writers never tell who is oldest. So that's why I did this twist here._

 _Leave your thoughts!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Things Happen**

* * *

"What's the answer for number twenty-two?"

"Hmm. Its equals four."

"Four?"

"Yes, Max."

"I suck at math so bad." Max grumbled erasing her work on her paper. There were about four different marks on her paper. "I don't know how you get this."

Kate glanced up from her spot on the floor notebook in front of her "I don't know how I get it either, really. It's like reading. It just…happens."

"The only thing that happens for me is photography and…and writing?"

"Is that answer or a question?" Kate teased a small laugh leaving her.

Max sighed trying to hide her blush from the girl in front of her. It was the end of their last semester and they had study guide after study guide to get to. Exams were coming left and right Max wondered if she would be able to handle it all. Then a small hidden smile fell on her lips with her eyes drifting back to the blonde. Sometimes she wondered why she worried so much.

She had Kate Marsh with her.

It had started simple like with all other things she guessed. She had come into class, thoughts covering her mind and she plopped into her seat. She didn't even remember the lesson that day because she was so spaced out. The who had brought her back was a worried Kate and Max then told her that she needed at least a C on her exam to pass the class a B.

They had kept on talking all the way to their dorms. Max still remembers how she asked Kate for tea and wondered how she got that chopped up sentence out. It hadn't helped when she realized Kate gave her a certain look when she did that. Now months later she gets even more embarrassed when the blonde throws her that specific little twitch of the brow and small smirk.

There were a lot of things people didn't know about Kate Beverly Marsh. She woke up early because if she stayed in bed she would never get up. Playing the violin helped calm her down when she felt a little too angry. She drank tea because it helped her fall asleep and she got into the habit of drinking it normally. She drew random little skits about anything and everything.

"Max? Oh your spacing out again aren't you?"

Max turned to state at Kate brow scrunched "What space?"

"Mhm. That's what I thought." Kate stated shaking her head. "I have to go its late. We'll do this again? Tomorrow?"

Max beamed nodding her head yes as she helped pick up everything. She couldn't help but laugh when she realized how organized Kate was. That earned her a confused look but she could only shrug as her answer. She gave Kate her bag and walked her to the door. She leaned in for a hug, holding Kate close and placed her lips on Kate. Relishing in the soft taste of tea and macaroons.

"See you tomorrow." Max softly replied closing the door when her mind caught up with what she had just done.

She swung the door open with her eyes wide. She blinked a few times her fingers tracing her lips. When she glanced up Kate was looking at her with a face she had never seen before. Max started to panic because she had just undoubtedly did three things at once.

Admitted that she like Kate.

Kissed her as confirmation.

Invaded every line she swore to never do.

"I-I am…so so sorry Kate. I don't even know…I didn't mean to. I swear I respect you too much to ever… I'm sorry." Max stuttered out getting almost blue in the face. Kate was just looking at her and tears sprang to Max's eyes. It was ruined it was all ruined. She didn't know how to explain this. "I can leave you alone, okay? I won't bother you. I promise I didn't do it purposely-"

"Maxine?" Kate whispered staring hard at the girl in front of her.

Max shut her jaw so quick there was a snap "Y-Yes?"

With three small rushes Max felt two soft hands cup her cheeks. Her mind was reeling that she stiffened in the touch. It took a soft thumb caressing her cheek for her to relax again. Max shut her eyes tight willing away the tears. She had screwed up so bad and Kate was too nice. Of course the blonde wouldn't slap her or yell at her. That wasn't Kate and she didn't know what to do.

"Open you eyes, Max."

"I hurt you."

"Open your eyes."

Max shook her head "You trusted me…I-I broke that trust."

"Please."

Max willed her eyes to open and she gasped because Kate was crying. She went to pull away but Kate just pulled her even closer. So much so that there noses were brushing against each other. Max let a few tears fall because she was feeling so many things at once. She had no idea where this was going.

"Why would you ever think leaving me would be what I want?" Kate asked softly her brown eyes looking intently at Max. "You're wrong Max. So, so wrong."

"I am?"

Kate shook her head "Yes. You worry too much with me."

"I'm so sorry-"

Kate pulled Max even closer "Max?"

"Kate?"

And a blush formed all over Kate's face and she averted eyes for a moment. Then she didn't wait as she pulled Max those last few centimeters. Their breaths hitched as there lips met for a few seconds before pulling away. There were tears down both their faces and Kate started to count freckles. Those blue eyes just swirling and Max was just so stunned.

"We're gonna be okay, Max." Kate admitted

"W-We?" Max blurted out.

A big smile spread on Kate's face as she looked at Max "Yeah, _we_."

And so that's how they spent the rest of the night in Max's room. Wondering how they had fallen so completely that it brushed by them.

They came to the same conclusion.

Sometimes? Well, sometimes things just happen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I am dork because I love these dorks. Gosh. The fluff._

 _Marshfield first kiss!  
_

 _Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Saving Grace**

* * *

Max laughed as she saw Chloe chase Rachel around in the backyard. She laughed even harder when Rachel did a double take and she could see Chloe's "Oh Fuck" face before she tried running away. It was amazing to see her best friend for once, genuinely happy. _You deserve it, Che._ So much had happened in the past years and she was glad they all got their happy endings. Well almost all as her hand rubbed along the side of her arm tracing the lines she knows are there. _I guess…there will always be a reminder._

"You're thinking about the past again, Hm?"

Max turned her head to see none other than her own happy ending. The girl who had been bullied and pushed towards the edge was no more. Now stood a successful woman with bright eyes and wide smiles. Who spoke of troubles but never made herself look like a victim even she were. Max always had and always will admire her strength. _This woman is mine to cherish…wow._

She reached out for Kate's hand when the blonde laughed at the shenanigans of their friends. She just couldn't believe that after all the hell she went through, she had the privilege of having Kate. She pulled Kate close and placed a tender kiss her on her lips. She smiled when she tasted the sweetness of freshly made iced tea. _Always sneaking tea…I should know by now._ She stole another kiss just because of that.

"I love you so much."

Kate smiled but it was laced with concern "I love you most. What's wrong?"

"You caught that?"

Kate's face twisted a bit "I catch everything you do. It's my job as your wife."

Max laughed "Are you really?"

"I am. Why? Do you think I'm not?" Kate asked her voice even.

Max squeezed Kate's hand knowing her words came out wrong "No, no. I would never doubt that. Never doubt you. I just- look at this, look at us. We're so happy and moving in time." Max looked down at her feet before continuing "Sometimes I wonder if it's all true or am I in just some sort of a coma?"

"My love you need to stop thinking you're the bad guy." Kate pleaded pulling Max's face close so they were staring at each other. "We're all here because of you. _He's_ here because of you."

Max felt tears sting her eyes as her hand landed on a swollen stomach. She could feel Kate's on top of hers and she laughed because she could revel in simple moments like these. Max brought up her other hand and placed it on the other side of Kate's stomach. Her thumbs rubbed soft circles on either side and she smiled when Kate sighed with relief. Her eyes literally glowed when she felt two soft kicks. Max felt her head getting pulled for a kiss and she let it happen.

Then there was a flash of a camera.

"Totally got you back, Maxipad!"

Max laughed "Don't think I lost that picture from my freshman year of college, Ms. Price."

Max snickered when Chloe blanched while Rachel and Kate asked "What picture?"

She left Chloe to defend herself as she focused on Kate "You're great to me, you know that?"

"You were to me too." Kate replied her cheeks changing to pink. "Then _you_ took my virginity and knocked me up. How classy."

Max completely blanched before heating up to a bright red. She could feel how hot her ears were and she was sure her neck was changing color too. _Jesus, Kate Marsh do you want to kill me?_ Max started to calm down when she heard Kate laughing. She didn't know how teasing Kate could be until they were officially together. It only seemed to get more scandalous as the years went by.

"Those two events happened at _very different_ times." Max mumbled her head falling into Kate's shoulder "Always teasing me, dog."

Kate played with the shaved part of Max's hair "Because you see all of me. I feel comfortable around you, Maxine. Always."

"How did you know?"

"It's my job to know when you're not okay."

Max chuckled "And how did you know what I was talking about?"

"Because I know you, Max."

Then all too quickly Kate pulled away and waddled away quickly. She had just passed the sliding glass doors when she yelled "bathroom" and Max calmed again. She had never been able to quite calm down. Every gasp, every shudder or outburst had her thinking the worst. Over the years she had managed it and it was fairly good now. It was only for a split second that her mind went dark. _Cool it, Max. Those days are long done and over._

"Dude, you okay?"

Max turned to see a concerned Chloe "God, you too?"

"Me, three." Rachel interjected.

"I'm okay, I'm good." Max said smiling "Just wondering how I got the ending I did."

Rachel walked forward pulling Max into a side hug "Because you gave everything you had to save us all."

"Yeah but you brought me back."

Rachel laughed "You did first."

Chloe grumbled "Fucking time travelers."

Everyone froze when a frantic yell of "Max" was heard from the bathroom. Max froze memories flooding one after the other. _No…no no no. Please._ It was reaching critical limits when Max caught herself and realized this was different. She briefly looked at Chloe and Rachel before sprinting into her house. Her fast paced footsteps echoed through the house and her stomps up the stairs felt like a beat to a techno song.

She made it to the bathroom her shoulder just barely grazing the door frame "Kate! Are you okay?"

"Max, my water broke."

Max froze completely _Now? But we didn't…I didn't…_ Her eyes roamed over Kate and how her wife was clutching her belly. Their baby. Then trailed down to where there was a big puddle of water and some down of Kate's legs. If it were any other time she would have laughed because Kate was half naked and looked so serious. It was such an oddity but that didn't stop her nerves. The baby wasn't due for another month.

"K-Kate?"

The blonde reached out for Max's hand interlacing their hands "I have no pain, well not yet. No blood. My water just broke, okay? Get those books out of your head."

Max narrowed her eyes "I w-wanted to be prepared for you and the baby."

"I know but you also got more fears than I would have never thought about." Kate replied but then winced and Max caught it.

"Contractions are starting?"

Kate nodded "I want a shower first this feels gross. Come in with me?"

Max didn't hesitate before shedding their clothes and getting them into the shower. The contractions kept coming and Max was glad that she was able to keep calm for Kate. Rubbing her back a bit when the pain would flow through her body. Max was relieved that she was prepared as the plans they had made came to her mind and stuck like duck-tape. Even with her worry and nerves she couldn't help be a little excited, she was going to meet her baby boy soon enough. _Holy shit were going to be moms!_

* * *

"It hurts." Kate panted on her side one hand on her belly and the other with Max's tightly. Eyes closed shut in pain.

Kate had been in labor for about ten hours now and it was getting close, even Max felt it. _I wish could do more. Just anything._ Any worry she had originally felt was gone when the doctors said that there was nothing wrong with Kate it just seemed their baby wanted out, now. It was both terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry."

Kate opened her eyes to stare confusedly at Max "Why- _Ow,_ here comes another one." The blonde breathed in slowly her body tense for a long while. A small whimper left her lips, her grip on Max's hand as her knuckles looked white. Then slowly Kate came back to look at Max once more "Why…why are you sorry?"

Max gestured to Kate "This?"

"I wanted this, Max. With you. Don't do this, _not now_. I need you." Kate pleaded as another contraction hit and Max knew it was a strong one as a pained low cry left Kate.

Max stood up grabbing the wet cloth to dab at Kate's forehead and wipe away some of the hair that had fallen. She placed a kissed on the side Kate's temple trying to give whatever comfort she could. She felt so helpless just standing there and saying nonsensical things. Max wanted to do more but the fact was she couldn't. That alone drove her quietly mad.

"I-I know. I just hate seeing you pain. I can't really do anything." Max murmured looking like the eighteen year old version of herself that had been dormant for years.

Kate gripped Max's hand soothingly "You are doing everything and more for me. Don't leave my side."

"Never."

* * *

Max wondered how the hell her wife was doing this. It was the fourteenth hour and the doctor had come in. She was a gentle doctor too, friendly, funny and genuinely interested. They had been told just twenty minutes more and here they were. Kate in all the fourteen hours did not scream nor yell. There where whimpers, groans and short cries when the contractions were strong or the pain was just too much. Even a few nurses had told them that Kate was the quietest they had ever worked with.

Which was why it drove Max insane that Kate was crying out in pain.

"Okay, Kate. You're doing great honey, the head is crowning. Just a bit more." The doctor said calmly.

Kate leaned her head back into the pillow face red with exertion shaking it back and forth. There was sheen of sweat on her face, parts of her matted down, she looked so exhausted "Baby, I can't. I can't-I don't, _help_."

Max was already near the bed her hand numb hours ago. Her free hand always making sure that Kate's hair was out of her face and wasn't dripping wet. She would peer over the edge for Kate when her wife told her to see what it looked like. _Good, wife duties. Yeah._ There were tears in her eyes but Max refused to let them fall now. She looked at Kate who had her eyes twisted shut breath heavy.

Max licked her lips before moving close to Kate's ear "When I died… I saw another path to my life. I saw me, falling for you, marrying you…I saw a glimpse of this day." Max had to find her voice because she was delving in something she swore to never say "Which is why I need you to push, just one more time baby. I want you to meet our _little girl._ "

Max watched as Kate's eyes opened with tears. Her eyes swirled with confusion, surprise, happiness and pure determination. _I know, Kate. I know but I'll tell you all about it later._ Max let her tears fall not caring and mouthed "I love you." Kate closed her eyes, jaw clenched and pushed as hard as she could. There was a grunt of pain before Kate completely relaxed. Max couldn't hear anything from the rush of blood that muted her hearing.

There were little wails echoing in the room.

"Hey new mommy? Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

Max didn't get to answer because Kate nudged her and the next minute she had medical scissors in her hand. The doctor pointed to where she needed to cut and she did. No sooner did that happen there were a rush of nurses and new little short cries that made Max's heart break in the best way possible. All too soon a nurse came walking to her, with a small pink bundle and to her horror Max backed away. _She's too innocent…I….she's ours. Our daughter._ She had no idea why but she didn't want to hurt her baby but her arms opened anyway and small little life was placed in her arms. The brunette almost let another trail of tears fall when the crying died down.

Max spun around and placed the baby in Kate's waiting arms. She wanted to get glimpse of their baby together. She could hear Kate sniffling and pulling Max into the bed next to her. But Max's eyes were glued to her daughters face.

A full head of blonde hair was hidden underneath the little beanie they had given their daughter. _That's not staying, Chlo has a beanie ready._ She gently raised small finger to trace her daughters face. Freckles. Her daughter had freckles and pink rosy cheeks with lips that looked like Kate's. Then her little hand gripped onto Max's finger. Max gasped when two little eyes opened and settled on her. They couldn't know what the color would be but their daughter was entirely perfect.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful baby girl." Kate whispered eyes wet with tears. "I'm your mommy and I love you so, so much."

"She's does." Max added with a watery laugh.

"That's your other mommy. I think she's a little a shocked but that's okay." Kate ran a hand through soft strands of hair after plucking the beanie off. "You take after her already with that timing. What's the hurry, huh?"

Max had both her girls in her arms and she had never felt so complete in her life. This was her family now. She couldn't believe the glimpse she had seen all those years ago was true. Those three seconds, of the pink bundle, Kate and a hospital. _It's happening right now…oh my god._

"I love you, Kate. You're so strong…so I- Thank-You and just I love you." Max whispered looking down once more at their new little life. "And I love you too."

Kate started to cry "Max she's so precious. We have to keep her safe. She can't go through…we keep her safe and loved."

"Hey." Max said turning Kate's head and kissing her to stop her thoughts. "We will always protect her. Together okay?" Max said wiping some of Kate's tears away.

"Together."

Max pulled them closer to her "So what's her name?"

"I-I don't know."

"No?"

Kate smiled "I thought we were having a boy." She placed the beanie back on caressing her daughters head carefully "How long have you known?"

"I didn't really…I thought those glimpses were fake but after we got married that's when I knew." Max cleared her throat to not burst into another round of tears. "If I knew what I know now…Then I've known since the moment I woke up that day."

Kate gasped turning to look at Max eyes pained "We weren't together until my sophomore year of college."

Max smiled "It's okay."

"Maxine."

"It was hard but waiting for you was worth it. I-I wanted you to have a choice, freedom and live. It was my best decision." _It was my hardest one too._

Kate leaned into Max their daughter nestled between them. The nurses and doctors had left the room leaving the new family to have a moment. Max knew she would need to let Chloe know soon. _Che is probably driving Rachel nuts…they both are._ But she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

"Her name is Grace…Our Grace." Kate replied tenderly.

Max nodded a beaming smile on her face "Hello, Grace."

Kate let a few silent tears fall without Max noticing. She made sure to get as close possible keeping her new family close. She had one thought going through her head one she would keep to herself for a while.

That when she thought she had lost Max and was kneeling, crying, near a battered body. Max had come back. Her wife had come back because of a life she wanted with her. The last glimpse she got was of a pink bundle and Max fought because of that one moment. That one second, little glimpse and she would forever be thankful.

 _Their daughter was Max's saving grace._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This was supposed to be much, much shorter and this happened._

 _To the Anon who asked for it I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it._

 _Whoever else, hope you enjoyed as well!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **The Talk**

* * *

Max took a deep breath in because if she didn't she would have died about three seconds ago. Chloe was going to meet Kate, officially, for the first time. It wasn't the whole meeting thing that had Max on edge, it was the way Chloe had reacted to her suggestion. Max's usual sarcastic, cracking jokes, best friend had been serious. A little too serious. The reaction alone rang about fifty different alarms in Max's head. She also knew she could do nothing about it because the meeting was inevitable.

Kate and Max had "The Talk."

The photographer pursed her lips at that, saying that way made her think of the highly embarrassing talk she had with her mother. It was the time when Mother Nature had graced her for the first time at the age of thirteen. The brunette shuddered at the mere thought of it, though she appreciated and knew most kids went through the same thing it didn't help. The talk….the very important conversation she had with Kate was in an entirely different subject matter. One that mattered to the both of them and was the biggest worry for them both.

They had both started with a bit of an awkward opener. Both not wanting to overstep any boundaries or push too much, too soon. There had been an awkward stare, deep blushes followed by loud laughter. After that it had been a breeze and they had both wondered why there were so nervous to begin with. They both had been falling for each other long before either had noticed and everything was falling into place so well.

So a few days back after spending the entire day together, Kate had talked to Max about it. How her girlfriend wanted to meet Chloe before anything got more serious. Max had given her a look at that and Kate had given her one right back. The photographer smiled at that, Kate had shown her side that was only meant for her eyes to see. Kate Beverly Marsh was feisty and a bit of a tease. Max absolutely adored every single second of it. She was sure no one would quite see Kate the way she did and she was okay with that.

Max had tried telling Kate that there was no need for such a formal meeting. That Chloe was the last person who would do formal. That Chloe would probably laugh, throw a crude joke and wave it off. Kate had told her "If we're going to do this, _Max,_ were going to do it the right way." Max had just snapped her jaw shot after that and agreed. Kate had this way of just saying _"Max"_ and really meaning " _Maxine Caulfield."_

The brunette fiddled with the cuffs of her shirt, biting her lip in the process. She knew Kate liked this shirt and wore it for her. Max also knew that Kate had a thing for bow-ties and she made sure to wear that too. She ignored Chloe's comments of looking like a "Prep hipster." Her best friend had also she had Kate Marsh written all over her but Max didn't mind. She had gotten Kate to use "Wowsers" and "Dog." She laughed a bit at that, it seemed it was an even trade off. But her carefree thoughts were cut short when they reached the front of Kate's apartment, this was the big moment. Everything would either sink or swim.

Max took one last breath in turning the ignition to her jeep off. "Chloe."

"Oh, don't use the mom tone on me, Maxaroni."

"I'm not."

Chloe snorted "You so are, dude. Chill."

"Promise me, Che. Please. You're going to like her."

"That's for me to decide Max. Sure girls are great but you're my fucking best friend and I think you're amazing." Chloe replied shuffling out the car, door shutting as emphasis to her statement. "So let me do my shit, okay?"

"I-Alright, Che." Max said getting down from the door Chloe had opened for her. "So gentle-womanly of you."

Chloe laughed "That even a word?"

"Probably not. Who cares?" Max chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

Max hauled Chloe along leading the way to Kate's apartment, the evening chill getting to their bones. As always Chloe was scoping the area around of her, out of instinct or paranoia, Max had no idea, maybe both. Just as Max was reaching Kate's hallway the door opened and she couldn't help the bright smile that happened. She grinned impossibly more when Kate had a matching one on her face.

"Hey, I thought I might have heard you two." Kate softly said, eying both girls. "Get here okay?"

Max walked up to her girlfriend placing a tender kiss to the side of her cheek "A little traffic where there doing that construction but the rest of the ride was smooth."

Kate hummed shaking her head "Always forgetting to take the route I told you about."

Max blushed and then jumped a bit when Chloe cleared her throat roughly. Getting her mind together Max pulled Chloe close. "Chloe this is Kate, Kate this is my pain in the ass."

Chloe nudged Max her hand reaching out "So, apparently I'm pain in the ass. Chloe is my middle name." The punk mused.

Kate snickered "It's great to finally see the first person Max has ever loved so much." The blonde softly replied while shaking Chloe's hand.

Max felt her jaw drop open and Chloe for just a few seconds, froze. Though Kate was on top of her game as she ushered both girls in. The brunette felt giddy because her girlfriend was literally the bomb right now. When she glanced over to Chloe she could see that her best friend was inspecting the entire apartment. Even going to the lengths of running her fingers over the shelves to see if there was dust. At that, Max nudged Chloe again but the punk slapped her hand away.

"Did you guys bang already?" Chloe whispered turning to face Max.

Max turned bright red "Chloe!"

"No way." Chloe mumbled searching Max's eyes. "I-Is she?"

"No, this is not what you are here for!" Max hissed literally lunging her best friend towards the kitchen. "Stop going to the gutter, Price."

"Hey, ow, that's a tight grip." The punk grumbled rubbing her shoulder. "I'm stopping, I'm stopping, okay?"

Max let go of Chloe sighing as she did so. She pointed to the chair that was meant for Chloe and eyed her best friend for good measure. Rubbing out invisible wrinkles on her shirt, Max made her way to the kitchen to see if Kate needed help. She paused for a few moments watching as Kate made her way around the kitchen. Walking slowly Max wrapped her hands around Kate's waist, placing her chin on the blondes shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Kate smiled but Max couldn't see it "I am. Just getting the last dish out."

"You are the best, you know that right?" Max mumbled nuzzling into Kate's chin.

Kate turned her head so she could kiss Max fully. Just as she was pulling away she licked Max's nose. "That's for not kissing me at the door."

Max scrunched her nose up pulling away from Kate to wipe away the trail of saliva "S-sorry. I was nervous."

"You shouldn't be." Kate whispered

"The two m-most important girls in my life are meeting each other." Max mumbled munching on her bottom lip. "I so want this to go right, Kate."

The blonde smiled her hand reaching out to pull Max's lip from her teeth "You forgot something."

"What?"

"We both we something in common." Kate replied

Max furrowed her brows "Really?"

"Yes. We both love you." The blonde said placing a dish in Max's hand. "Ready to go have dinner?"

Max wasn't able to leave the kitchen without Kate nudging her to do so.

Dinner had been a mix of things, ranging from awkward to funny. Max had been quietly hyperventilating the entire time. Every time Kate spoke, her eyes would dart Chloe to see what her best friend was thinking. Then when Chloe spoke, Max would look to Kate to see how her girlfriend took to the very first girl she had ever cared for.

 _The movies don't ever explain this._ Every time she had seen this scene play it out, it was usually the girlfriend who was freaking out. Or it was the best friend that already didn't like the girlfriend. The worst case scenarios were that the best friend and girlfriend were enemies. Max breathed in as they settled into the living room, knowing that none of those things happened with them. It actually seemed that the only one who was freaking out was, Max.

Because when it came to Chloe and Kate, they seemed perfectly fine.

Max jumped when her phone stated buzz she pulled it out answering the call. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice over the phone and looked helplessly at the two girls in front of her.

"Could you please hold on for a moment?" Max said into the phone. "I have to take this, it's important. You two w-will be okay?"

Chloe gave Max the biggest Cheshire smile. "Totally, go do your shit, Max."

Max felt like she had just had a mini-stroke.

Chloe watched as her best friend walked away and she knew she had made Max a little scared. _Good, she should be. I'm not going to play it easy on this one._ The punk made herself comfortable as she placed her arms across the length of the couch. She couldn't help but a feel a little threatened by the girl in front of her. It had always been Max and Chloe, there was never a third. Every fear, every secret, every tear and every laugh, Chloe was there for. It was them until the end but now there was Kate Marsh. Who would take up a lot of the things Chloe did for Max.

Things were changing and Chloe hated change.

She was happy for Max, she really fucking was because if anyone deserved it, it was Max. She was afraid too, afraid that maybe Max wouldn't need her anymore. Afraid that she would fall into the background like so many times before. So she wanted to be sure that if she got replaced then the person who took her place, should be pretty damn amazing. Chloe was about to speak but Kate had reached over her tea, placing a beer for the punk to drink.

"So, this is where it happens isn't it?"

Chloe blinked a few times "What?"

"The beat-down?" Kate replied looking Chloe straight in the eye. "Go, ahead Chloe."

 _Holy shit, she knew?! How!_ The bluenette made sure not show her face of shock as she leaned forward on the couch. She took a sip of her beer making sure to hold the silence for a few more seconds. She wasn't going to go easy, she wasn't, she needed to be Max's eyes and ears on this. She needed to know that her best friend in the whole damn world would not get her heart broken.

"What's Max's favorite color?"

Kate looked confused for a moment before replying "Trick question, she doesn't have one. Though she tends to go for grey quite often."

Chloe hummed "Her favorite camera?"

"The one she had in high school but she treasures the one you gave her."

Chloe clenched her jaw tight making sure that the stung she felt behind her eyes would go away. "I thought she switched to digital?"

Kate sighed "She didn't want to but to get into photography she needed to make the change. In her time off she still take those out and takes the shots she wants to."

"She's my best friend you know this right?" Chloe stated eying Kate for any signs of doubt in those brown eyes. "All these years I've been there. Every shitty thing that's happened to her, every great thing. I was there, I am here. She's the greatest fucking person I know."

Kate nodded "I know."

"She's forgetful, she stumbles over her words. She gets lost in her head and sometimes she won't say what she feels. So you're wondering if she even cares sometimes." Chloe said voice even as took another sip from her beer. "She's stubborn, really fucking stubborn. She worries a lot and is nosy when she wants to be. She's not perfect."

Kate cleared her throat narrowing her eyes at Chloe "If you're trying to scare me away from her, it won't work."

"Why not?"

Kate shook her head "When I first met Max, I thought you were her girlfriend. She would go on and on about you. How well your drawing was, how strong you were, her world was you." Kate admitted looking the punk as she placed her tea down. "Actually, I'm sure her world is still you but she made room for me. Did…Did Max ever tell you how we met?"

"No." Chloe whispered wondering where this girl in front of her came from. She seemed too good, too honest in a world that could be so dark. "She uh, she says it was at a building? I don't get it."

Kate laughed but it was thick "Always trying to be my hero, I swear." The blonde licked her lips nervously, fingers messing with her rings. "Max, didn't lie…it was at building but I was on the roof, dangerously so."

Chloe widely looked at Kate the insulation there "You? You were going to?"

"I was…but Max came out of nowhere. We had always crossed paths at that building and she had always managed to talk to me. Always said hi, always said bye." Kate had to clear her throat in order to keep her emotions in check. "A few conversations but nothing more but that day…that day she sat on the roof with me for hours. We talked about everything, we talked about you." Kate laughed at that. "A lot of the stories that made me laugh, had you in them so-so I should probably say thank you to you too. She saved my life."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood. "But Max…you guys just started dating months ago."

"She wanted me to be sure that this is what I wanted. Not some hero complex or out of guilt." Kate wiped a lone tear that fell. "I told her that I liked her long before she had ever come up to that roof with me. So I understand Chloe, Max is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I would _never_ want to hurt her. I just hope I can make her feel how she makes me feel."

Chloe cleared her throat "A-And what's that?"

"Alive, happy… _loved."_ Kate admitted.

Chloe couldn't could hold back the tears that fell because she had no idea. She had no idea that Max had kept this from her and part of her was mad. She could understand too because it wasn't Max's story tell and here, Kate had just told her. Trusted her. They both jumped when Max came bursting in face in complete shock and utter joy.

"I got the magazine cover! I made it you guys! I fucking made it! Max yelled fisting pumping the air, cheeks red from her yelling. Her face fell when she noticed the state of her best friend and girlfriend "Hey, are you two okay?" Max whispered rushing to the both of them and pulling them in.

Chloe could feel how hard Max was holding her and the punk had a free arm in the air. Her eyes peered over to Kate who had her eyes closed but the smile she was wearing said it all. _She was crying just seconds ago…and Max…Max you make her entire world don't you dork?_ Softly Chloe placed her free arm around Kate and smiled when Kate did the same. They held the hug for a few more seconds and Chloe pulled away.

"Congratulations, my love. I knew you could do it." Kate said placing a kiss on Max's lips. "Don't look at me that way, I'm okay."

Chloe watched as Max bit her lip "Sorry, I worry."

"Don't." Kate said rubbing away the creases on Max's forehead. "I'm happy."

And Chloe had never seen a tenderer showing of love than she did right now. "Hey, Kate? Could I borrow Max for a second?"

"Of course."

Chloe didn't wait another second as she hauled Max out of the apartment and into the open hallway. She placed both her hands on Max's shoulders and looked at her best friend. Of course the first thing she saw was worry, then surprise and the biggest one was confusion. Chloe shook her head, she should have seen it before.

"You in love with her, aren't you?"

Max looked down at her feet "Are you mad?"

"What? Max? Look at me, please." Chloe said feeling relief when her best friend stared at her. "I'm not mad, okay?"

"You guys were crying." Max said eyes narrowing.

"That's our secret, dude. Just leave it alone." Chloe said as she flicked Max's forehead "Don't hurt her, don't you ever hurt her, okay?"

Max lurched back staring at Chloe "What the hell, Che?"

Chloe just pulled Max in to a tight hug confusing her best friend all the more "Congratulations, dude _. You made it."_

But Max would never truly know what those words meant for Chloe.

Max would never know what really went down in the time that she was gone.

But years down the road, when Kate and she got married, Chloe would let the sentence "Aren't you glad that building was there" slip in a drunken stupor and Max would know.

 _ **That, yes, she had made it in every way possible.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _  
_

 _Because in the end Chloe cant help but like Kate and feel for her._

 _She also cant help but be protective of them both._

 _Kate has her slice of happiness._

 _Max is oblivious._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Who Got Who**

* * *

"Max you did it again." Kate huffed pushing back her blonde hair. "I mean really, once was enough."

Max popped her head up from the camera she was tinkering with "I did what?"

"This!"

Max watched as Kate gestured to her herself but nothing clicking in her mind. She dropped her screwdriver leaning back into her chair as she thought about the past week. There were shoots, classes and some seminar thing Kate had taken Max too as her plus one. They had spent the weekend together wanting some time away from the stress. _That_ had been a really great way to end their week.

Max glanced up once more to see Kate who was looking suspiciously at her. Max knew that look and blushed furiously. She could hear Kate sigh before the blonde walked away. _I wish I knew what i did._ Max quickly got up from her chair trailing after her fiancee trying gather up some reasoning. She skidded to a halt when she met Kate at the kitchen already preparing dinner.

"Kate?"

"Now now, Max."

"Tell me what I did." Max pleaded trying to figure out what had gone wrong. They never truly fought opting to always try and talk things out. They weren't ones who liked to fight. "I really don't know."

Kate harshly dumped the broccoli into the pan "I shouldn't have to tell you. It should be something you know."

And Max wanted to bash her head into a wall because god, Kate was her entire world. Every laugh, every smile, every blush and every kiss was everything to her. The looks only she could get, the soft whispers of nothings she was invited secrets only she was trusted with and fears that only she could take away. The way Kate was hers in every way and how she cherished her in any way she could. So times like this drove her mad and anxious.

"I really don't." Max whispered trying hard to her her brain to function properly.

Kate started to chop the potatoes "And that's why were here."

Max winced at the extra harsh chop Kate dealt to the unsuspecting potato and pushed away from the counter. _What the hell am I missing? Come on dense me, think!_ Max paced around the hall her eyes flickering to the photos adoring the walls. She briefly thought what Chloe would tell her and then shook her head. She wasn't going down that path again. One broken ankle was enough and no one wanted to see an truly angry Kate again. Max shuddered at the thought.

Max jumped when she heard a pot hit the stove harshly and she bit her bottom lip. She was missing something big and she wasn't getting it. Max couldn't even get angry herself because Kate was upset with her and was _still_ making dinner. She wondered if she truly deserved the blonde in there and glanced down at her ring. A goofy smile spread across her face until she finally got it in her head. _Oh my god…OH MY GOD._ Max tore down the hall and into the kitchen the refrigerator stopping her from colliding with Kate.

"I am so sorry. I didn't- the camera. Why would you even cook dinner for me?" Max sputtered out truly not understanding Kate at all.

"Because I still love you Max." Kate sighed closing the oven door. "What you did doesn't change that."

Max rubbed her hand along her arm "So…so did you get it?"

"I did." Kate said walking up to Max eyes hard and yet soft. Something only Kate Marsh could ever convey "You can't do this again, Max. I get that work has you busy but I really wanted you to be there and you were…lost in your head."

Max felt a flush of embarrassment trail her face "I'm sorry but…I-I…Could you let me show you what I was doing?"

"Max." Kate half warned.

"Just, please?" Max said turning around pulling Kate with her. "I can sleep on the couch if I'm in the dog house."

She missed Kate's horrified look at that admission.

Max kept a close hold on Kate's hand rubbing the underside of her palm because she knew it soothed them both. Her heart was picking up its speed as she neared their art room. She tugged the blonde to the front of her desk, letting go of their clasped hands, as she placed the camera she was working on, in Kate's hand. She licked her lips nervously before clearing her throat hoping she could get at least this part right.

"What is this?"

Max looked at Kate "I-I wanted to make you something to show this day off. I knew how excited you were for this opportunity. So I did this just in case you didn't get it, which, I knew you would. But now-now its sorta the cherry on, uhm, on top?"

"You answered everything but my question, baby." Kate replied softly her slight frustration dissipating at the jittery photographer in front of her "I make you this nervous?"

Max shook her head "You don't…well sometimes but that's not it. Kate look through the camera, please."

Kate titled her head to one side staring at Max before pressing the camera up to her face closely. Max tapped the side of her arm patiently her nerves feelings like frayed wires. Each second that went by added to her anxiety and then there was a laugh but it was heavy. Then Kate was pulling the camera down and staring at Max with a look she had never seen before. She didn't know if it was remorse, shock or awe but it was something,

"When did you do this?" Kate asked thickly.

"I just…I finished it…about an hour ago."

"Is this what you were doing, while I was at the publicist?"

Max nodded slowly "I just had this feeling this would be the one for you. So remember the work I was busy with? It was.. it was for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate whispered wiping her eye as she laughed through her smile. "I got mad at you for no reason."

"You had one. I was supposed to pick you up." Max mumbled still feeling the guilt. "I didn't."

"Max you just gave me a camera with photos of our story. _Ours._ Something only I would ever understand and just- _I love you_." Kate said walked up to Max and grabbing her cheeks softly. "I love that present too."

"I kinda stole your idea though."

Kate nudged Max's foot with her own "The story I published would have never had happened if it weren't for you."

"You wrote about a superhero, Kate." Max deadpanned.

Kate stared intently at Max while a wide smile took over her face " _I did."_

Max felt her breath hitch as she looked to Kate searching for what she couldn't believe. She knew the story that Kate was working on, the blonde had spent so many hours perfecting it. The photographer understood and she offered her continued support in whatever way she could. She knew writing to Kate was what photography was to her. A watery smile was now on Max's face as she nuzzled her nose with Kate's.

" _You did."_

Kate bashfully smiled still looking at Max "You know the best part about this story?"

"Hmm."

Kate tipped forward catching Max's lips softly before she whispered "The hero got the girl."

"No." Max replied their forehead against each other.

Kate scrunched her nose "No?"

"I think it goes the other way around." The brunette softly said, holding Kate close. "The girl got the hero."

And Max leaned in to catch another kiss, she knew that her own hero was right in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _How I think Marshfield "Fights."_

 _And because its so domestic and fluff and I had to write it._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

 **WARNING: This may be triggering for some. Please read with caution.**

* * *

 **Who Saves The Hero?**

* * *

It was the third day without a word from her favorite freckled girl and it seemed like a life time ago. Just three days ago the same girl had come into her room and she didn't even hesitate to hug Max just as might look small but she was in fact strong and sturdy even if she seemed to be a bit clumsy. She just wished she knew where her friend was and if she was okay. She didn't want to tell anyone but the day Max left past her door a dark feeling fell within her stomach.

It hasn't gone away either.

Kate pinched her bottom lip between her teeth to keep her chin from trembling. She didn't want to cry, not now, not after everything. Max had said so much to her, words replaying in her head every time she went to bed. She didn't want to admit but the nightmares were coming back and she wasn't getting much sleep. The doctors would probably confuse her pain but Kate knew it wasn't pain about herself. No, this pain was about Max.

She curled her knees high to her chest as she sat near the window, the day clear and bright. Her eyes fell to the picture in front of her and despite how much she tried they stung. It was a sketch of Max, oblivious to her surroundings, doing the one thing she loved. Taking photos. Kate reached out her finger trailing the side line that would make Max's profile. Curving out with her nose and stopping at her lips. Kate let a single tear fall, wiping it away with her left hand, remembering when Max had done the same when they were one the roof.

"Max? Max where are you? I-I miss you." Kate whispered out into the air.

The blonde reached over to her phone and unlocking it. So many time she had it done it before but she would never stop. Her fingers slid around until she got Max name and she pressed open. Her eyes scrolled all the way to the top and read everything over, three different times. Stopping at her most favorite parts, wishing that it wouldn't end but eventually it would. She dreaded it every time but she would not give up. Max didn't give up on her.

 **Kate: Max are you okay? It's been a few hours since our last message and it's dangerous please call me?**

 **Kate: Max?**

 **Kate: If calling is too much just please send a text? I need to know you're okay.**

 **Kate: Max I'm worried.**

 **Kate: It's been a day Max.**

 **Kate: I texted Chloe and she didn't answer either. Are you both in trouble? Can you let me know anything?**

 **Kate: I talked to Victoria she said she hasn't seen you both since the party. What happened Max? I'm scared.**

 **Kate: Where are you?**

 **Kate: It's day two. 48 hours without you. Please answer.**

 **Kate: Maxine?**

 **Kate: I hope you're safe. Please say you're safe.**

 **Kate: 72 hours and I won't be stopping Max. I'm worried and scared but I'm not stopping. Get back to me.**

 **Kate: I'm going to watch out for Guardian Angel. Even Angel's need angel's right? I miss you and it's hard without you. I don't like a world without Max Caulfield in it.**

Kate closed her phone placing it face down as the tears trialed down her face. How she wished that the last ten or so messages weren't just from her. How she wished she would get the ping from her phone and it would be in the chime she set for Max. _Where are you Max? Are you hurt? Are you scared?_ Kate curled into herself further, memories flooding her brain as she heaved in quiet sobs.

" _Let me be there for you, Kate."_

" _I believe you Kate."_

" _I will always be here for you."_

" _I missed you so much."_

" _You are worth it."_

" _I love you too."_

Kate tried calming herself down, the memories being too much and knowing that if the nurses saw her, they would freak. She took deep breaths in, rubbing away the wetness on her cheeks and getting up from her spot on the chair. Her eyes looked over out of her window and she spotted it for a split second. A doe, across the street and hiding in the woods. She pressed her hands against the glass, her breath fogging it up and she froze. It was as if the doe was looking right at her and was trying to tell her something but all too quickly it left.

Kate once again felt the emptiness inside her.

"Maxine, please come back to me. Please be safe…if you go through…I need you." Kate whispered head falling onto the glass. "I need you and I don't know how to do this without you around."

For the first time in what seemed a long time, Kate prayed and they were filled with Max until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Kate leaned her head against her wall staring at the board in front of her. She had spent hours gathering every detail and every hint she could. It wasn't easy but she was determined, she had a will that wouldn't break. The red strings attaching to every moment, every turn and every call. Slips of paper detailing times, events and placed. Her eyes narrowed to the last place and she got up hand covering it. None of it made sense, none if it would ever make sense because she was missing something big. _Max, I know you're not okay. I can feel it. I feel it so much._

The artist held her hand over the photo, next to it was a poster from the end of the world party. It was the last place Max had been and the last time anyone saw her, aside from Warren. Who couldn't help much because for the first time in his life, he had been completely drunk. The only piece she had was a photo, the last photo Max ever took. Kate wished she didn't see the pain etched in Max's eyes.

"It's been two weeks now, Max. Everyone is scared…but they won't say anything. They can't. The cops-they say you ran away." Kate whispered hand over the photo trying to find something to the eyes that had been frozen in time. "But you wouldn't do that would you? That's not like you all…that's not the Max I know." Kate admitted hand falling from its place and curling towards her chest.

Kate sighed looking around her room wondering where her next step would be. She had tried calling Chloe and there was no answer there either. Nothing was right, nothing was wrong, there was just…nothing. Kate fell into her couch hands holding up her head, trying to think of maybe something that would jog her memory. _But I cant because If I try to remember…then I will remember…I'll remember everything._ Kate shook her head confusedly, not knowing what to do with everything she was feeling. Every time life gave her a piece of happiness it was always ripped away from her.

Her first trophy, her mother said she shouldn't play sports, so Kate didn't. Her first pet was killed by a car speeding too fast. The time she planted a tree but termites got to it first. Her drawing in which she lost herself would always have a taint to them now. Her eyes cracked open to the violin that lay alone in the corner. She could play, she could but there was no one now to accompany her with the melodies. And Kate had never felt a more genuine piece of happiness until she met, Max Caulfield.

Who was ripped from her too, without reason, without warning and she could feel the tear in heart like an open wound that would never heal.

"God do you _hate_ me?" Kate pleaded trying to understand why her life needed to be dark. "What did I do? Because I'm trying to understand and _I can't._ Why give me her? Why give me her. Just to take her away?" The blonde laid down on her crouch curling into herself ignoring the world around her. " _Please,_ if I can't have her then keep her safe? She saved me, save her god, _save her."_

Kate forced herself to sleep with memories of awkward blushes and the soft thrum of a guitar in the morning.

She didn't like it, not anymore.

* * *

Every place held a memory, a smile, a laugh there were even time where she could have sworn she heard a voice. If she looked at the fountain the she could see Max sitting on it, lost in her head. She closed her eyes every time she had to walk by, seeing it was too painful. The dorm held bitter-sweet memories and she would sit at the tree that Max had once found her at. _Did you know Max? Did you know that I was looking at that tree wondering if it could hold the noose around my neck? Did you know that when you asked if I was okay, I didn't go out that night? I didn't hang myself?_ Kate breathed out gripping the bench beneath her, her nails digging into the wood.

"I talk to you every day because I know you're still here, Max. I just d-don't know where." Kate said head tilted towards the sky. Knowing that if Max was next to her that would guessing which shapes the white blobs made. "I knocked on your day yesterday, I stayed there, waiting. Alyssa had to drag me away. I forgot you weren't there, you haven't been for some time."

 _But you are never out of my mind. I will never forget you, I can't forget you._ It hurt so much to go anywhere that left traces of the awkward girl who had stolen her heart. Kate had only realized it a few days ago. She cried the entire day because she had all this love and the person she wanted to give it to was nowhere in sight. Her friends tried helping her, but there was no way to fix a broken heart. There was no way to take away the pain of words never said. There was no way to explain the cold space of someone she never got to call as _hers._

"There's so much more I want to say to you, Max. I want to talk to you, I want to see you. My memories are filled with you." Kate let a pained smirk on her face appear when a cloud looked oddly close to a doe. "Is this what you felt? A world without me? I'm so sorry, Max." Kate whispered hand clutching her cross. "I didn't know the pain I put you through. I promise I'm not going anywhere. _I promise."_

Kate just wanted to wake up to the soft sound of someone calling her on the other side of her door. She wanted to smell the soft pine and vanilla that could only come from Max. The thing she missed most was Max's voice. It was soft and soothing, it always made all the dark thoughts in her mind vanish. So Kate closed her eyes tightly and if she thought hard enough, she could hear a faint laughter.

It was the first time a true smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Kate stared at her pencil for a long moment, the sharpness of the tip catching her attention. It was so fine, so small and so easy to just…no she couldn't do that. She slammed the small piece of wood onto her desk, hands shaking. She had a dream, a wonderful one where Max was with her. They were sitting by the beach, Max was taking photos and Kate was drawing the ocean waves. Then Max would pull her in, blushing and kiss her so softly that her body would melt. It was perfect, until she woke up. _Dreams turned nightmares, when will I wake up?_

Kate cried out, her voice thick and strained it wasn't fair, it was never fair. Her mind fooled her once again of the life she wanted. She hated sleeping because when she woke up, there was that one second, that one small second. Where she would think everything was fine, that her life was normal and then it would all come flooding back in. She thought she would get over it but it only seemed to get worse. Her prayers were longer, her energy was non-existent and the ever growing feeling of dread dug deeper.

Her parents said she should move on. Her father was more sympathetic, her mother practically demanded it. Her therapist told her that Max was unhealthy for her. That the once good memories would be a gateway into dark feelings. Arcadia Bay was oblivious, believing someone like Max would just runaway. _There stupid, that's not Max. That would never be Max._ Placing the blame on Chloe Price, how the punk must have influenced Max. But Kate would know, she finally remembered. She knew what happened that night and she had a feeling Max knew too.

"You went out there didn't you Max?" Kate mumbled into the dark of her room, clenching her jaw so tight it ached. "You told me you were finding proof. I know that you've found it because you left me that message. You protected me, _again."_ The blonde shook with silent cried, her chest hurting from not letting a sound out. "Why can't I protect you too? Why are you so damn far away!" Kate finally yelled out shoving the papers off her desk.

She had woken up from her dream, tears down her face and her heart thrumming miles a minute. It was raining, the rumble of the thunder making her room shake. So she had gotten up and went to drawing because she didn't want to forget. She didn't want to lose the smile that was etched in her mind. The warmth she felt from it, how her body didn't ache as much but it all became too much.

"Max, I just want to s-see you, just one more time." Kate said hoping her words reached her recipient. "So I could hold you and _never_ let you slip through my fingers again."

Kate didn't know what to do anymore, she had tried everything and got nothing in return. They had started to clear out Max's room two days ago. People were starting to let Max go and Kate didn't know if she could accept that. It didn't seem right, it didn't feel right because every day there was something telling her to hold on. To keep on because there wasn't much left but she was so tired.

Everyone in the girl's dorm had stood outside their doors, watching as Samuel unlocked the door. Kate walked up and Samuel had just let her in. The blonde didn't hesitate as she took Max's plant, her guitar and the grey hoodie she always wore. She stopped at the wall adorned with all of Max's photos and she had to run out the room so no one could see her cry.

In the bottom right corner, where Max's head would lie was dedicated to photos of her and Max. That in small instances like she knew that Max always carried thoughts of her and she couldn't even say thank you.

Kate shook her harshly trying to make everything go away. Max had been such a monumental part of her life and she was missing. And Kate had never hated a word more because the only thing Max ever missed was her surroundings. _Always losing yourself in that head of yours. How many time have you missed the looks I gave you?_ Kate just wanted everyone to understand and it seemed that no one didn't.

Maxine Caulfield didn't see Kate Marsh as some weak little girl with an idealistic view. Max Caulfied saw Kate, just Kate.

It's when three little thumps on her door made her entire world stop.

Kate slowly turned to her door, heart beat slowing down just to calm her breath. Her hands trembled and she waited, counting the seconds in her head. _No. That can't be right. I-I'm tired…I need sleep._ Again, three soft knocks and Kate couldn't see because the blur of her tears were too great. She would know that knock anywhere because Max had invented it. Her feet leaped up before her mind could catch up and threw her door open.

She couldn't think much more than that because she was engulfed into a tight embrace. The smell of pine and vanilla invaded her senses. Her hands curled into tight fists not letting this moment be gone from her. She dug her head into the crook of a neck she knew so well because she had to muffle her sobs somehow. The voice she dreamt of so many times was cracked and hoarse as it repeated sorry over and over again.

Kate pushed away just enough to see the eyes she had drawn time and time again. "Max?"

"I'm never going anywhere again."

And Kate shook her head pulling Max down into a hard kiss because she didn't want to wake up from this dream. Her hands traced up to soft cheeks as she pulled away, eyes searching over every freckle.

"Are y-you real?" Kate whispered

"I'm real."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I was so not a good liar."

"Tell me something only I would know." Kate pleaded pulling Max into her room because if she let go, she was afraid she would lose her. " _Tell me."_

Max held Kate closely practically molding herself to the smaller girl " _I heard your prayers, I heard you. You saved me."_

 _ **And Kate knew that she would never let Max go, ever again.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This Kate-centric snippet came from a post I never posted because instead it became this.  
_

 _I have no idea how episode 5 is going to go but I just had this thought of Max sort of being gone because she's trying to fix everything. And Kate being utterly confused because she knows Max wouldn't just vanish. Not like that, not after everything they had been through._

 _Hope you enjoyed, even if it was angsty._

 _Leave your thoughts!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **The Queen Knows, The Queen Shows, The Queen Rules.**

* * *

Max pulled out her water bottle and took long deep chugs of the cool refreshing drink. Knowing how bad the end of her day was. Her dorm was far from where the academic buildings were and the walk felt so long. She was sure she had aged a few months in the time it took. _Well… maybe that's a little too much._ The brunette sighed, getting close to the edge of where the sun casted a shadow over the building. She squinted her eyes, staring at what felt like the Sahara Dessert. Max knew after she stepped over this edge, she would be plummeted into the harsh sun.

She looked down to her summer wear, the rolled up shorts, white loose tank and red plaid button up, that tied around her waist. It wasn't her fault that it was hellish hot outside and freakishly cold inside the classrooms. _I need some way to keep warm and I'm so not carrying around a jacket._ Max nibbled on her bottom lip as she pulled out her shades and placed them on her face. With one last breather, she started her track to her dorm. Cringing, when she already felt her body start to sweat.

The college campus was beautiful, the big planes of grass and hills at eyes reach. To the older looking buildings, which fooled anyone who went inside. The interior of every building was modern and sleek. Though there were a few places that had a rustic feel and those were Max's favorites, she even had a few pictures of them. She knew that most people held whatever college they went to with pride but Max was beyond proud of her school. Getting a scholarship to one of the best colleges of art? Miracle.

Max pulled out her earphones, only placing one in, so she wouldn't have the mishap of running into someone. _It wasn't my fault…but I'd rather not take the chance._ She smiled when she heard the familiar guitar and her pace flowed with the song. Her happy mood was stopped when she saw a few the jocks walking her way. Max clenched her fists tight, hoping that just maybe, today would go better than all the other days. Her heart rate picked up while her throat felt dry. _Just please, not today._ Lostin her head she missed a pair of blue eyes walking down on the right side of the sidewalk.

"Hey? Look who it is guys!"

One of the jocks looked up from his phone "Oh, its _Lamefield!_ Cat got your tongue?"

"Nah, dude. She has the stutter. C-c-can…I-I-I…t-talk?" The rudest one mocked getting louder with every step. "Fuckin' pathetic."

Max felt her fists shaking but she held her head down trying not give them the satisfaction of her reaction. _Remember what sensei told you, Max. Control. Breathe._ Max let out a slow breath, her eyes roaming over to an empty bench. Not wanting to do anything rash, she quickly sat down, letting the music fill her ears once more. Max could still hear the jocks taunting her but she looked up when she heard catcalls and whistles. Her own breathing hitched at the sight in front of her.

It was the Queen Bee of the school, Victoria Chase.

Max gulped, if anyone had to be labeled as the "It" girl, then it was the blonde just a few feet away from her. Anyone who was anyone knew of Victoria, President of her sorority club and Coordinator of the Vortex Club. That was only the basics but Max knew different sides to the rich girl. Victoria's morning runs that Max would always be in because sunrises were so pretty to capture. How Victoria always seemed to carry a coffee because Max knew she wasn't just a "dumb blonde." Victoria took Honors classes, studying into the wee hours of the morning.

Victoria Chase worked hard for her title.

There was also the snobby, bitchy side to her. Which Max had the unpleasant chance to know, by accident of course. It was during the first week of classes and Max had been running late. It was rainy too, she slipped. Victoria was holding a coffee and well, it wasn't Max's shirt the got stained. It was also the first time Max learned that skipping class wasn't the worst thing in world. Getting chewed out by Victoria takes a little more energy out of a person than most would think.

Even with all that Max still twisted her face in disgust. The Captain of the rugby team was waltzing right up to the blonde. Throwing cocky looks at the rest of his teammates and Max just wondered why. She titled her head to the side, as the captain tried to work his "game." _I just don't get it…I really don't._ Maybe it was his tanned muscles, maybe it was his tall height or the way his hair seemed perfectly messy. Max had to admit his eyes were nice though, bordering on a blue gray. Max sighed, letting her thoughts go, she should just learn to let it all go.

* * *

Victoria wasn't exactly happy after the day she has had. Dealing with incompetent professors who seemed more interested in the clothes she was wearing rather than her question. Finals were coming up in a few weeks' time and she needed to make the grades. If not, she knew her parents would come out of whatever busy hole they were in to scold her. _Pathetic, they are so pathetic and I'm worse for trying to prove something to them for nothing. Assholes._ She rolled her shoulders trying ease away the tension, it didn't help much.

She counted the way her footsteps hit the pavement, mentally cursing out her two best friends, who seemed to be nowhere in sight. They had a plan, wherever Victoria was, they needed to be right against her side. She couldn't count how many times a guy would come, to interrupt her day and talk to her with dirt garbage pick-up lines. She wasn't called the Queen of Blackwell for nothing, the "men" within the school should know better. _Victoria Chase liked Class._ Yet, they all seemed to think they didn't need that little detail.

Oh, how wrong they were.

She scoffed heavily to herself as she walked, internally cursing the world for the heat that was upon them. Her eyes looked around the campus, hoping to see her friends but instead she saw the group of Rugby players and she clenched her fists tightly. They were walking up to the schools quiet dork, Max Caulfield. Whom everyone knew since the day freshman orientation happened and the instructor chose Max to answer his question. Victoria can still feel the pain of that day and how she didn't do anything at all. Didn't do anything to stop the jokes from happening or the tormenting that came after.

Which was why she sped up her walk when she could hear the taunts of the mindless idiots. How she could see Max's knuckles whiten from her clenched grip. If she had to deal with one more, egotistical man-child she would. It was the least she could do. Victoria smirked to herself when all eyes turned to her but she didn't pay attention to all the lingering looks. Victoria held her gaze to a retreating Max until her vision was filled with tanned skinned and a bright smile. _Fucking great._

"So tell me, _Queen Bee_ , why don't you ever call me?"

Victoria had to hold in the cringe she felt within her body. The captain of the rugby team thought he was hot shit, in fact, she was right. He was hot, but he was shit. Bracing herself for whatever may come she coldly replied.

"It probably has to do with the fact I _don't_ have your number, Zachary."

The messy haired boy twitched at that before recovering. "Awh, don't be like that. No need to be shy."

"Zach, _I'm not_." Victoria pointedly said trying to end the conversation.

"Okay, okay." Zach said hands up in apologetic gesture before smirking a little too big. "So…there's this dance."

"And?" Victoria drawled out.

Zach leaned in but spoke too loud for their closeness. "I want you to come with me."

"No. I'm already going with someone." Victoria said making a show of leaning away. "Go get some whore to fuck and ditch."

" _What?"_ Zach said clearly baffled.

Victoria looked at him dumbly. "I said _no."_

"Who the hell is going with you?" The jock blurted his ego obviously hurt.

"Last time I checked you are _not_ my boyfriend. So that is none of your damn business."

Victoria held her place as Zach walked even closer to her and she scrunched her nose at the smell of sweat. It was just another reason to hate the heat and the idiots within it, who have never heard of personal hygiene. She could feel his breaths and Victoria knew her temper was running thinly.

"What? Are you into chicks? Is that the big bad secret of the Queen _Bitch_ to this school?"

Victoria had never done it before but the reaction was so fast she had not realized she slapped him, until she felt the sting on her palm. Victoria's eyes widened when she looked down, her pale palm a now bright red. She didn't bother to look at Zach but when she did peer up, she saw soft blue eyes filled with pain. For whatever reason, maybe to assure Max, she let a big grin settle on her face and reveled in the way Max froze. Something settled within her, making her stronger, as she finally stared back at Zach. A cold rage once again taking its rightful place.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you better know who you're talking to." Victoria growled out.

"You just can't admit that I could give it to you better." Zach pushed back, trying to salvage whatever ego he had left.

Victoria laughed at that, loud and hearty. Before glaring right back at the brutish boy in front of her. "Oh, I don't need you _at all_ or your three inch equipment. _"_

"You're bluffing."

"Oh, Zach. You have no idea do you?" Victoria said, confidence oozing just out of her voice alone. "I said I don't need you because I am _more_ than satisfied." Victoria moved forward swaying her hips, grinning at the way she had him held.

"You're bluffing."

Victoria hummed at that. "Oh how you wish I was. Let me let you in on a little secret. There are days where I can't walk properly because _she_ spent every waking hour taking me to limits I could never imagine." Victoria explains voice rasped, finger trailing down the jocks chest stopping just at his belly button. She leans forward mouth right near his ear as she whispers "I can't even brag about _her_ those days because my throat is _raw_ from the way _she_ makes me _scream_ _her_ name. And you know what? I fucking love every second of it." Victoria proudly finishes before gliding away from the jock as if he were never there.

The Queen Bee had one destination on her mind.

Max Caulfield.

* * *

Max looked away when one of the jocks met her eyes, putting up the music that was playing in a never haste. Victoria Chase was many things and her temper was almost another being entirely. Zach, as Max now knew, was hitting every nerve in the blonde. Her once calm blue eyes where now an angry fury. _Maybe if you didn't treat her like a piece of meat, you would have had a chance._ Max shook her head getting up from her spot on the bench, if she stood any longer, she wouldn't be able to control her frustration.

She was only a few feet away when she heard a loud slap resonate throughout the campus. Max, just like everyone else around her froze in place, wondering if what they heard was real. Her eyes found Victoria friends running to the blonde, who Max just realized was walking alone. _So that's why Zach tried…Victoria was alone. Damn._ Against her better judgement Max turned around, only to see the Queen Bee flustered, eyes dark.

Max felt her entire body straighten up when Victoria averted her gaze from Zach and locked with hers. _Oh, no. Oh shit, Oh shit!_ A Cheshire grin appeared on the Victoria's face and her head slowly turned to back to Zach. Everything seemed to die down when Victoria spoke once more. Though no one could hear what was being said between the jock and the Queen Bee. It was only then, that Max noticed that people had gathered around to see the showdown. This was going down in the books, possibly forever.

Until the Queen was walking away and straight towards her.

 _I need to run. I should run. Move feet! Move!_ Max felt her hands shaking, gone was her frustration now replaced with anxiety. All too soon her field of vision was blocked and filled with a beautiful blonde. Max despite everything let a goofy grin fall onto her face and she was immediately pulled into a deep kiss. Soft lips she knew so well, cherry Chap-Stick that she had more than once licked off and a lavender smell she loved so much.

Victoria pulled away first looking at Max questioningly. "Please tell me you're not mad?"

"W-Why would I be mad?"

"I spoke about private things, I-I outed us Max." Victoria whispered, glaring at anyone who was too close. "I just couldn't take the bullshit anymore. I didn't want to lie anymore, not about _this._ Not about _us._ "

Max shook her head "What about your reputation? I'm not…I'm not in your league."

"We're going." Victoria abruptly said pulling Max away.

"Where are we going?" Max blurted out

"To show you exactly why, _you're wrong._ "

And Max followed, she knew that tone of voice anywhere.

Victoria was pissed.

* * *

Max sat in her chair, watching as Victoria paced around the room. She didn't know exactly what she had said wrong but she knew she had done something. It wasn't very often that they got into fights, but when they did, Max always felt a little more than guilt. Who Victoria was and what she showed, were completely different things. Sometimes Max forgets that and sometimes Victoria gets hurt. Not every relationship is perfect and there's wasn't, she just wished she could read signals better.

Max never thought that she would be dating the Queen of the school. Especially not someone like herself, who was quiet, shy and bit lost in her own head. She never for one second thought she was anywhere near Victoria's radar. _God, I was so wrong. I don't think I have been so embarrassed._ It was a confession from Victoria and a shock for the photographer. When Max had harbored her crush she just thought it was wishful thinking…but that wish had come true.

But every story had its troubles and Victoria was afraid of her reputation. Not of herself, nor was she ashamed about liking girls. She just didn't want to deal with the back lash of everyone finding out and jocks wanting to "turn her" back. Max looked down, messing with the seam of her jeans, feeling guilt creep into her once more. She really should have just walked away today, there was going to be so many problems for Victoria. _She already has so much to do…She doesn't need to be stressed out._

"Stop it. Stop it right now."

Max jumped, her head tilting upwards. "I'm not doing anything, Tori."

"Don't lie to me, Maxine." Victoria hissed eyes dark and pained. "You didn't do anything wrong, why are you sulking?"

"You wanted to avoid this…and I should have just walked away. M-maybe then-"

"Maybe what, Max?" Victoria growled

"Maybe you wouldn't be in this…this situation."

Victoria scoffed. " _We,_ Max, it's we, _not_ me. I'm _with_ you, your _my_ girlfriend, I'm _your_ girlfriend or did you forget?"

"That's not what I meant!" Max yelled back. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean? Because it sure as hell sounds like your accusing me of doing nothing but accepting, _us."_

"No." Max mumbled messing with her tank top. "I meant that you wouldn't be in this situation if you wer-"

"Stop." Victoria pleaded making Max look to her girlfriend, to see hurt blue eyes swirling. "You don't get it do you? God, why are you so fucking clueless."

"I don't get everything, all the time, Victoria. I thought you understood that." Max replied getting a little angry. "I try, but I-I lose it sometimes… I try so hard with you too."

"Why can't you see that you're good enough for me? That you're more than enough for me?" Victoria admitted softly, looking the complete opposite of a cold hearted Queen.

"Tori?"

"Max, I chose you. I want you. I'm pretty damn sure I'm falling for you. Why can't you _see_ me?"

Max shook her head making sure to hold her gaze on her girlfriend " _I do_ see you. I see you every day and I see everything you go through. All the guys that want you, all the girls that want to be you." Max shrugged her shoulders, so many things going through her mind. "And I'm just the schools punching bag, I'm the loser and I _don't_ want people _thinking that of you_." Max admitted her gaze staring at the wooded floor. "You're too good for me."

" _Maxine."_ Victoria whispered walking up to Max and sitting right on top of her lap. Max felt soft arms fall onto her shoulders and she smiled because she could smell her girlfriend, a scent she adored. "Wait, no no, why are you smiling?"

Max blushed head leaning into Victoria's chest. "Because it's you."

"Don't you see this?" Victoria whispered wanting Max to understand so badly. "When you say things like that. The way you look at me when you do say them, it makes what we have worth it." Victoria admitted grabbing Max's head so she could look at her girlfriend. "I get through my days because I get to come back to you, Maxine."

Max blushed hard. "Anyone could do that."

"Maybe." Victoria admitted and Max's face fell until a small slender finger picked her chin up. "But I highly fucking doubt they would make me feel like the Queen I'm supposedly am."

"I think you deserve that and m-more."

Victoria pecked Max's lips. "Don't doubt what we have, I'm proud of us Max. You make me a better person. And I don't see you as a loser, I never did. I am proud to call you _mine._ "

"What?" Max mumbled tracing a finger over Victoria's eyebrow.

"I always saw you but when we got together…the way you treated me…Max your my Queen too." Max's jaw dropped and Victoria laughed before slowly closing it, while pushing Max down onto the bed. "If I have to rule this shitty ass school, then I want you by my side at all times." The blonde stated, fingers curling into Max's shirt.

"I think your amazing too, Tori." Max whispered

Victoria blushed, thanking whatever gods because Max couldn't see her face. "I think you need to shut up and kiss me."

Max placed a kiss on Victoria's lips before replying. "Babe?"

Victoria happily laid her head on Max's chest "Hm?"

"I will never leave your side."

And Victoria smiled because she knew Max meant her words. Her hipster dork of a girlfriend couldn't lie for the life of her. "I know."

They would spend the rest of the day lost in each other and eventually Max would ask what exactly she told Zach.

Victoria would blush, then explain and Max would nearly faint.

But they would laugh, happy that they had each other and that meant everything to them both.

 **After all, when a Queen knows, she shows.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This was supposed to be MUCH shorter and it took off rolling._

 _Chasefield is my guilty pleasure and I really like writing these two._

 _Hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

 **WARNING: Major fluff.**

* * *

 **Inches**

* * *

"Why am I getting that look?"

Max blinked a few times, looking down at Kate who was pointedly staring right back at her. Max let a lopsided grin fall into her face. Kate narrowed her eyes at that playfully, her finger tips tapping at Max's cheek. _You are so beautiful, Kate. How are you mine again?_ Max grabbed Kate's hand, placing a tender kiss on the insider of her palm. She intertwined their fingers, as their locked hands fell to their sides.

"I just think sometimes…about things." Max admitted looking into soft brown eyes, ones that she cared for so deeply.

"Things? Baby, talk to me." Kate asked, a worried frown on her face.

"No, no." Max retorted, her thumb wiping away the worry lines. "It's not anything bad…it's just really, really good."

"You are not the riddler and this is not Batman, Maxine." Kate grumbled, tugging at Max's hair playfully. "Can I know?"

"Hmm. I don't know can you?" Max teased, biting her bottom lip.

Kate was having none of it as she tipped foreword and placed a gentle kiss on Max's lips. Max gasped at the unexpected show of affection. Kate was more of a cuddler and hand holder but kisses? Kisses were Kate's expertise and as Max pulled away, she was just as breathless as all the other times. _Wowsers, just. Wow._

Kate rubbed at Max's lips. "I think I can know now."

"Remember when we first started dating?" Max explained the memoires still fresh in her head. It was a lot of fumbling on both sides and more than a little courage taken from each other. Max nervous because she didn't know if Kate was into girls. Kate was nervous because she had not done much in the dating world. But, soon enough they had come to know that the world was just saving them for each other. "I was always holding you-"

"-Max you still hold me."

Max bumped Kate's nose with hers. "Shh. No interrupting. But, I was always holding you because I always felt like I h-had this little piece of heaven with me."

"What?" Kate blurted out, face in complete shock.

"I-I…yeah." Max stated again wondering how Kate could be so shocked. "Don't you know how big you are in my world?"

"That's not…Max…I'm not that good."

Max pulled Kate closer to her. "Yes, you are. To me, you are."

"That can't be the only reason why you like holding me."

"Well." Max drawled out before peppering Kate with kisses all over her face. Max let the biggest grin fall on her face when she heard Kate's giggles. One of her most favorites sounds. "I love you."

Kate opened her eyes, after closing them with Max's onslaught of kisses. "And I love you."

Max felt her entire body warm, when Kate laid her head on Max's shoulder. It was one of the best things to feel. To know that with one movement, one gesture, Kate could show Max just how much she loved her. Some days, Max would be brought to tears because there was such a genuine love between them both. How Kate could say just one word and Max would know something was wrong. Or how Kate could just see Max's body signals and figure out what had gone down while she was away.

They often got teased for the way they were with each other. Getting called "old school" or "old fashioned." The joke was on everyone else because that's the way Max and Kate wanted it. That was their own game, their own plan. Their own brand of fun and yet the comments slid off their backs. While everyone else was getting with each other, Max and Kate were in their own world. One that they were happy with, one that they both deserved after everything they had gone through.

Max kissed the top of Kate's head softly, as the blonde nuzzled closer. It was Max's secret but she adored the fact that she was just a bit taller than Kate. She had always gotten teased for her height but it was almost logical, considering her parents weren't all that tall either. Max just loved how could she just bend her head and meet Kate in a kiss. How she loved when Kate would tip on her toes, just that much, to reach her lips. Max's most favorite being when Kate would tip her very tips, just so she could be Max's height and would then give an eskimo kiss.

Max would then pout, Kate would giggle before placing a wet kiss on Max's lips.

Most people didn't understand why she liked being taller so much. Always getting the stereotypes thrown back at her. She didn't get all egotistical about it, she very well couldn't explain it herself. It was in the many little ways Kate would hold her back, in the way Kate would snuggle right into her. In the ways Kate made Max feel so damn wanted, all the time. That Max hoped she could convey the same to Kate, which was why she would hold Kate so close and so tight. _She's a dream I never want to wake up from._

"Your bow-tie is crooked." Kate mused as she pulled away from the warm embrace. Max felt as soft fingers reworked the garment around her neck. She let a snort fall from her mouth and Kate peered up at her briefly. Bow-ties were Kate's thing and so Max conceded to wear one, in green, to match Kate. She didn't really mind. "There, all better." Kate said, patting the front of Max's shoulder.

"We have to go."

Kate nodded looking around them trying to find her heels. Max caught on, searching and fist pumping when she found them. She winked to Kate as she went down on one knee holding the heels. "My lady."

"Wait, Max. S-stand up?" Kate mumbled.

Max frowned getting up once more, walking close to Kate. She was about to ask what was wrong when Kate tugged on her bow-tie and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Max was sure she let out a soft moan and that Kate was smirking, but she didn't care. _Kate wins, oh god, does she win._

"My princess." Kate giggled as she pulled away, watching a dazed Max.

"You are such a tease." Max mumbled before going on one knee once again. Kate held her foot out and then the other as Max strapped them in. Max stood up, but this time she had to look up as Kate was now taller than her. She didn't frown though because Kate looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes had mixed in the sunlight, looking more like a pretty shade of green than brown. Not to mention how the dress she was wearing complimented everything that was Kate, from her soft smile to her golden locks. "But you are s-so breathtaking."

Kate blushed her tendrils of hair falling to the front of her face. "You look beautiful too, Max."

Max was the one with the heavy blush this time, messing with the sleeves of her white button down. Her vest in a green that matched with Kate and her hair pulled up, the loose ends in soft curls. Max held her hand out but Kate walked close, linking their arms together before intertwining their fingers. Max rolled her eyes, she really should know better by now.

They continued their walk, the sand crunching under their feet, as they walked across the stone steps. Laughter and faint music was becoming clearer, the soft ocean waves a little louder. Kate squeezed Max gently as they were close to their destination. Max just couldn't keep the grin off her face because she couldn't believe how amazingly happy she was in this moment. Max took a moment to side eye Kate, who had been fixing the small flower crown around her head. _We made it…we really made it._

"They're going to get crazy…aren't they?" Kate joked, shaking her head.

"Chloe and Rachel had say over the drinks and bar. Not to mention Vic and Dana." Max laughed to herself. "I think there pretty drunk by now."

"But Victoria is our photographer." Kate said worriedly

"Hey! You damn love birds, where the hell have you been!" Shrilled Victoria.

Max and Kate both jumped at Victoria's yell before they were bombarded with a few flashes. Kate just started to laugh, holding her stomach and Max was close to throwing to Victoria in the water. Then of course out came Chloe, who was on the back of Rachel, both of them red faced and laughing.

"Mad Max! Yo-you…you're missing your own after party!" Chloe slurred out.

"Chloe!" Rachel hissed, before placing her down. "Your Max's best man!"

"Woman." Chloe dead panned, pointing her finger towards Rachel.

"Guys?" Kate said, wanting to have her dance with Max.

"Right, where are my maid of honor duties at?" Rachel said walking to Kate, hugging her tightly. "You both look amazing."

"That was my doing!" Victoria chimed in.

And Kate shook her head because her wedding was everything she wanted it to be and more. Max made her feel like nothing in the world would ever get to them. Kate looked down towards Max, wishing she weren't wearing her heels. She liked tugging Max down to meet her lips, but Max didn't know of that little factor though.

"Ready, Mrs. Marsh?"

Kate snorted. "That's Mrs. Caulfield to you."

Max bit her bottom lip, looking at Kate shyly. "Yeah?"

"I thought it had a nice ring." Kate whispered, a twinkle in her eye.

Max grinned as she lead the way to the dance floor, making sure everyone was following. The party was going at full swing now. Other cheering as they saw Max and Kate enter together, more flashes going off. Dana was dancing in the corner, taking two shots at a time. Brooke was all over Warren, worse than Rachel and Chloe. Which was saying something entirely.

Max pulled Kate close to her as they reached the middle. The music slowed down, as the DJ spotted them and everyone started to separate, wanting to see the newlyweds dance. Max felt Kate tip down so their foreheads were touching, Max smiled. It reminded her of the first time they danced together at their prom. Max looked into Kate's eyes, nothing but love shown, stating the one thing that was floating in her mind.

"I hope you know that Marsh works too."

In that moment right there, Max and Kate knew that they may be inches apart, but in their hearts, they were always one.

Just like they had said in their vows.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I am not sorry for the amount fluff here. I mean come on it's their day, the fluff is mandatory. I even warned you!_

 _I also wanted to say thank-you to everyone who has followed, favorited and left their thoughts. Especially since these are just one-shots. Seeing what you all think really, really makes my day. The fact you enjoy them too, I can't explain it. I hope you'll keep reading!_

 _Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Safe House**

* * *

Max closed her eyes, sighing as she let her head fall onto the bed. It had been a long day, with hard angles for the shots that were required. She also wanted to get in a few personals for herself, which had taken an extra few hours. So as soon as she passed the threshold to her home, Max instantly went for a shower. Letting the warm water wash away her day full of stresses. The icing on top was getting into her favorite sweats and t-shirt, she always loved how soft her clothes were.

Even though the bed around her felt amazing it was still missing the best part. Her girlfriend, who had went out to eat with her parents. Max couldn't exactly say that she was sad that she couldn't go. Victoria's parents were not quite taken with her but Max felt the same way. _They tried to buy me out of my relationship with Tori. That was so not going to happen._ All hell had broken loose after that and Victoria was more than happy to keep Max away. The only thing she felt guilty about was not being there for her girlfriend.

"Baby?"

A big grin took over Max's entire face, she loved it when Victoria called her baby. Victoria had been trained to be proper, stiff and entitled. To everyone she was a cold hearted snob, but Max got to see that other side. She got to see the tears that fell, when someone had said something that hit close to home. She got to know the insecure side, which let itself show the first time they were intimate. Max had the privilege of seeing a vulnerability in Victoria, which only a handful had been witness to. _And I see it daily…_

"In the bedroom!" Max yelled to show that she was home.

The sounds of keys of being hung and the door closing shut could be heard. Max rolled her eyes, it was something else that she had gotten to know. Victoria liked things to be the same, anything that went outside of the norm, would throw her whole day off. Max would never forget the day they had planned a small vacation. Their flight had been cancelled, which Max had thought nothing of, not until Victoria nearly broke down. Her girlfriend had all but pulled out a note book, which had every single activity dated and timed out.

It is now rule, that Max plans their vacations and Victoria is not allowed to know anything at all. Max let a little chuckle happen as she crossed her arms, placing her forehead on top of them. She stretched out her back, her eyes widening when she heard a few more pops than she was expecting. There was small giggle behind her and soon enough the bed dipped, a familiar scent of flowers filling her senses.

"Someone's getting old."

"I am so not." Max mumbled.

Victoria cleared her throat a few times. "Will you hold me?"

"No, you called me old."

Max was not expecting for her arm to be pulled from under her, her head flopping onto the mattress from being in a daze. She was about to ask what had gotten into Victoria, when she felt her snuggle right into her side. The same arm that had been under Max, now around the person she loved most. Max turned her head and she instantly felt a pang to her chest, when she saw a glassy eyed Victoria staring back at her. It was the one thing she despised, seeing the person she loved in pain.

"Hey, what happened?" Max asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Victoria said evenly, getting that much closer to Max. "Just listen to me next time."

"No, Tori." Max replied, her hand that was around Victoria's back reaching up to mess with short blonde hairs. "I want to know."

Victoria closed her eyes slowly, a harsh breath leaving through her nose. "I hate them sometimes, Maxine. I hate them so, much." Victoria admitted. "They just fucking- they always want to bring me down. No wonder I'm such a bitch, it stems from _them._ "

"Stop." Max said sternly, tugging at the hairs along Victoria's nape. "You are better than them. I see that every day, okay?"

"They mock my love for you." Victoria whispered, a lone tear slipping out of her eye. Max instinctively clutched at Victoria, pulling her close.

"What did they say?"

Max let out a small yelp as she was pushed onto her back as Victoria straddled on her lap. Max watched as two pale hands held her face softly, thumbs brushing over her lips. Victoria leaned down and Max pushed her head up to meet the kiss. It was soft, tender, things most would not use to describe Victoria Chase. She let her arms wrap around the body on top of her, feeling as her girlfriend shifted to fit between her legs.

"Bullshit. That's all they said." Victoria murmured, tracing small circles on Max's arm. "I know this is real, what _we_ have is real."

"Yeah, the tattoo you have is proof enough." Max joked, her finger brushing over Victoria's side. She frowned when Victoria only seemed to fall into deeper thought. Max reached out, her finger trailing the bottom of Victoria's chin. "You know that I'm never leaving you, right? No matter what they try to bribe me with?"

Victoria nodded once. "I know."

"I'm serious, Tori." Max said again, trying to make her point clear. "I-I know that I can be dense sometimes but when it comes to you. I'm clear. No fog."

"They tried to set me up with someone, Max." Victoria sighed out.

Max felt her entire body stiffen as the words echoed in her mind. A thousand different scenarios played in her head. The worst one was Victoria leaving her just to save Max the pain of her parents. Victoria could be many things but when it came to Max, she was the epitome of selfless. Something that breaks Max's heart quietly into shattered pieces because no one would truly know how wonderful Victoria Chase is.

"W-Why?"

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know because their assholes? Smiling, like they _knew,_ it was going to get under my skin and they did it anyway." Victoria shook her head, the events playing out once more. "Who does that? Who the fuck does that?"

"I'm sorry." Mas replied and was more than a little startled when Victoria slapped her chest. "I mean it. I usually go with you and I didn't…I should have. I won-"

"-No." Victoria said sternly, cutting off whatever Max had wanted to say. "They see you as a loser and _I don't._ Maxine Caulfield, is _more_ than just a name to me. More than just a number." Victoria explained, her voice quivering. "When they mock you? Their mocking me, like a clown."

"But that's not you."

"And that's not you either, Maxine!" Victoria growled out, the anger from her day showing its head. "If I chose you, then I fucking chose you and not some entitled asshole like them. They belittle my choices and you? Max, you are _not_ a joke to _me._ "

"I didn't say that either, Tori."

"Then what are you saying because I don't understand. Them trying to hurt you, hurts me and that's never okay." Victoria stated rather than said because to her it was a fact. "I stopped giving a shit a ling time ago, Max. I'm living for me now, a future with you. That hasn't changed." Victoria whispered before averting her gaze away as she added on. "Right?"

Max squeezed at Victoria's sides, wanting to get her attention. Victoria lifted her head, staring questioningly at Max. _How many times have we gone through this? How many times do they try to bring you down, Vic?_ Max smiled, trying reassure Victoria that this wouldn't get to her, not now and not ever.

"They should know better that you are in my life for the long haul." Max stated pulling Victoria close to her once again. "Remember Fiji?"

Vitoria's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Max?"

"L-let's go? Let's take a break from them. Just me and you, with the sand between our feet?" Max asked, a little hesitant now. "If that's what you want to do…because you don't have to."

"You would do that for me? Drop everything and just get away?" Victoria whispered in awe.

"Victoria, _I love you_. The only thing I want is for you to be happy." Max simply said.

"Max, that's an entire shoot that you would miss." Victoria persisted.

"You're my entire heart." Max stated.

"You fucking nerd." Victoria replied thickly, eyes watery once more. "If you had held me, none of this would had happened. Why can't you just listen?"

Max grinned. "When did that ever work for me?"

"Never." Victoria replied, taking Max's lips once more. "It's why you got me."

"And keeping you."

Victoria just snuggled deeper into Max, knowing that no matter what, Max would always be home to her.

The only place she ever felt safe.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Just because in my head-cannon, Victoria is fiercely defensive about Max and protective. In turn, Max knows this and tries to reassure Victoria however she can. Even if that's just showing Victoria unconditional love and genuine appreciation._

 _Leave your thoughts! It still amazes me how many of you follow this and favorite._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday**

* * *

" _Daddy, why are you crying?"_

 _Richard Marsh looked down at his daughter, a pained smile forming on his face. "It'll be okay, honey. Go back to your room."_

 _Kate scrunched her brows up, her lips forming a small pout. She had been perfectly fine in school, enjoying her recess time. Then all of sudden her teacher had come running out and calling the entire class in. Mrs. Rutherford was more strict than usual, telling everyone to stay into a single file line. When they reached her class, the intercom had scratched in an announcement she couldn't understand._

 _Then in the next moment she was being told to pack up her things and put on her coat. Then once again her entire class was filed up into line. It was only until she started walking out that she noticed a lot of other teachers and their classes were walking out too. Kate almost thought it was the entire school. All the adults seemed sad too, a few teachers were crying and scary Pete didn't look so scary._

 _Every single student was lined up inside the main lobby, the security guards standing by the doors. Teachers lined up watching all over the students and then Mrs. Rutherford came up in the front the class and explained that they everyone was going home early. It was only minutes after, that Kate had saw her Dad. The drive home was unusually quiet and the radio, for the first time was off._

 _Kate looked down at her shoes, wondering why today was different. Her baby sister was alone in the living room because she couldn't find mommy anywhere. Today was not a good day but she didn't know why._

" _D-daddy, why is mommy sad?"_

" _Katie." Richard said evenly._

" _No one is." Kate whispered, her eyes tearing up. "Mommy hasn't come out of her room and the T.V is playing a really bad movie."_

" _Honey." Richard wobbled out, looking at his daughter with clear eyes. He dropped onto to one knee, placing his hands softly on Kate's small shoulders. "You know that sometimes, bad things happen, yes?"_

" _Yes." Kate replied dutifully, knowing that when her daddy talked her like this, it was very important conversation. "Sometimes bad things happen but that's why we pray right?"_

 _Richard let a proud smile appear on his face as he kissed Kate's forehead softly. "That is so, right Katie. But, today something bad happened."_

" _Is that why everyone is so sad?" Kate asked, confusion laced in her voice._

" _Yes." Richard said, swallowing thickly._

 _Kate's bottom lip quivered slightly. "W-why?"_

 _Richard sighed heavily. "The powerful people are trying to find out, honey."_

 _Kate burrowed into her father's shoulder. "It's not okay."_

" _No, Katie, it's not." Richard pursed his lips, a few tears shedding quietly._

* * *

Kate breathed in deeply, the cool fresh air entering her lungs. Tomorrow she turned 20 but she couldn't help but think of the people who didn't get to have their birthday. She could never forget that day in school, as a child she couldn't fully understand what had went on. She knew that something bad had happened but she couldn't possibly get what exactly "bad" was. She couldn't understand why her father and mother had been so distraught.

Her mother had lost her sister, her father had been worried over friends he had in New York. Kate would later find out that her teacher had been worried over her husband who was on a business trip. School had been let out early because the entire United States was in a panic. So many lives that were affected by one single event. The one event that would bring a damper to her birthday for years to come. Something she couldn't fully grasp until a few years ago.

How could her parents ever be truly be happy on her day, when the day before is day for mourning?

She never truly had a sixth birthday, her parents had driven all the way up to New York. They didn't trust flying but her mother wanted to go to Aunt Gwen's funeral. Her Father wanted to check up on his friends in the hospital. Kate will never forget the cake she got on the day, followed by her first bible. She had wanted to learn more, had wanted to pray more because she couldn't understand why her mother had been so sad.

A soft hand was placed on Kate's shoulder, squeezing softly. "You okay, Ginger Bread?"

" _Dad_." Kate drawled out laughing. "That nickname is about a few years too young for me."

"You will always be my little girl." Richard said, pulling Kate close to his side. "I am so proud of you, Kate. I don't think I say it enough. "

"You don't have to." Kate murmured.

"I do. Every single year, we come here. We remember Aunt Gwen and that carries over into your birthday. "Richard huffed out. "We didn't even properly celebrate your sixth birthday."

"It wasn't your fault."

Richard smiled. "It is, we should have done better."

"Mom lost Aunt Gwen and I couldn't understand most of it anyway." Kate replied, trying reassure her father. She held nothing against her parents, they couldn't control the world. "I don't get mad, really."

A silence fell between them and Kate let her eyes fall to her mother. She was kneeling on the ground, forehead against the memorial. She knew her mother was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking. It was the hardest part of their yearly trips, when they had to leave, a piece of her family would always be here. Taken from them a little too soon but they would never forget.

"You should go."

Kate tilted her back furrowing her brow at her father. "Go where?"

"Back home."

"Dad, I'm here."

Richard smirked. "I know, _gingerbread._ You've done this every day, every year since the day it happened. Your Mother and I are so very grateful for what you do. Coming here…even praying for the people who break down."

"God tells us to spread love, not hate." Kate replied evenly, being witness to such things when they had taken their trips down. "I know better."

"And so do I." Richard remarked turning to face Kate. "Which is why I need you to take this ticket and fly back down home."

Kate looked wide eyed at her Father. "W-what?"

"Max will be waiting for you."

"Dad!" Kate gasped, jaw nearly unhinged. "I c-cant go…Mom and-"

"We will both be fine. I need my daughter to fully enjoy her birthday again." Richard replied looking at his daughter. "You deserve this and if you don't leave in thirty minutes you will miss your flight."

Kate shook her head disbelievingly. "My things, my luggage I can't just leave without those."

"Already shipped out. Go, Kate."

"Mom?"

"I can take care of her. Go have fun Kate." Richard titled his head to the side, eyes glinting. "Or did you want to tell Max you're not coming?"

Kate pursed her lips. "She knew didn't she?"

"Only because she helped plan it with us."

Kate nodded hugging her father tightly before jogging up to her Mother. Kate knew she had stopped crying but hugged her softly. Then without word kneeled right next to her Mother and prayed. Prayed for the lives the lost, the lives still recovering and the lives who are trying to go on. When Kate felt her Mother rub her back soothingly she knew that she had the final go, the final approval.

Carefully getting up from her kneeling positon, Kate looked around her. The many people near them, remembering what they had also lost. Yet, she could never find it in her heart to hate what happened here. That would be cruel and selfish thing to do. She also knew that she would continue to do this as long as she lived.

As much as this day was difficult one, it was also a reminder to truly enjoy her birthday. Another day to get to live her life and if she had to come here, to pay respect for the people who lost theirs, she would. Kate kissed her hand and then softly placed it on the memorial, leaving her hand there for a few seconds. Breathing in one last time, Kate pulled herself away, messing with her cross for a bit.

It would be the first time in years, she truly celebrated her birthday.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, to you!"

Kate laughed out hard, her cheeks heavily blushed as everyone stated to blow into their party horns. She felt the tears on the corners of her eyes and immediately she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She smiled, it was Max and she could tell just by the smell alone. Pine and soap. Max always seemed to smell like the forest she got lost in, always trying to find the right picture.

"Hey, you okay?"

"More than." Kate said, laughing as Chloe doused Warren in cake. "You planned all this?"

Max shrugged. "Not just me. Chloe helped, Warren did too. Dana got the party things. Stella and Alyssa did everything else."

"So you did nothing?" Kate teased.

Max looked at Kate with a glint in her eye. "I got you."

Kate blushed prettily and just when she thought it was over, she looked up to see everyone with presents in their hands. They all looked so excited, so genuine that she could barely hold in her own emotions.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Kate murmured glancing over the wrapped boxes and bags. "This is more than enough."

Chloe stepped forward, a smile in place. "I think we can all agree that you deserve it."

Alyssa came out from the front row and sat Kate down in the birthday chair. Stella played some background music as everyone settled and Kate started to open her gifts. An art set from Stella, a new sketch book from Alyssa. Chloe got her an e-cigarette and Kate through the punk a teasing glare. Warren decided to brush up her skills on sci-fi and set her up with the first set of three different shows. Max, well Max had gotten her the very first edition of October Country, the book worn and creased. She thank her properly later.

"You all are so wonderful. Thank you." Kate said, appreciating the people in front of her. "I never knew how much I missed this but I think it's only because you all made it so great."

Alyssa sniffled. "Stop being such a sap."

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry." Stella quipped.

"Anyway!" Dana said pulling Kate up from her chair. "This isn't the end of it."

"What?"

Dana looked towards arching a brow and Max swallowed. "Well, I won an art exhibit-"

"You didn't tell me!" Kate squealed.

"Because it was part of my surprise." Max rushed out before anyone else could stop her. "I got a few tickets and were going to Disney."

"Max."

Max shook her head, holding her hands out. "No, no. Don't say anything its already done and said for. We all wanted this for you and in any minute now-"

The sound of a horn beeping from outside had everyone rushing out. Kate was walking in a daze still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening. She nearly fell onto her knee's when Victoria Chase came strutting out of the limo, that was very much real and parked in front of the steps. Rachel was cheering out, sticking out from the sunroof.

"Are you all that slow? We need to make it to the airport, in two hours!" Victoria hissed, pulling Kate in for a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"You knew?"

Victoria scoffed. "How could I not know? Kate, I'm the one dressing you from tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Rachel laughed, trying to get everyone inside. "Come on! Babe? Chloe, stop!" Rachel shrieked as Chloe tickled Rachel, making her come down from her spot on the limo.

"We're going to Walt Disney World." Kate stated, trying to get it to sink in.

"Park, it's also a park." Victoria retorted grabbing Kate softly by the wrist. "Maxine!"

"I'm going to start calling you Vincent." Max grumbled, rushing out of the building bags propped on each shoulder.

"What?"

"Kate? You ready?" Max said, watching the blonde in front of her as they scrambled in. The interior of the limo had Victoria Chase written all over it. From the expensive leather, to the light, to the music that was going to be blaring soon enough. Max just wondered if Kate was going to be okay with all the noise.

"You read it didn't you?"

Max finally settled in, sitting next to Kate as everyone else went about planning what they were going to do. Warren looked far too excited as her talked to Brooke about which rides were going to be the best. Chloe and Rachel were far into their own world, as per usual. Victoria was on her phone, glancing up at Kate every few seconds. She was planning something, most definitely. Stella and Alyssa, were surprisingly stealing some of the drinks that were in the small fridge.

"I didn't mean to." Max admitted, fiddling with her fingers. "We were moving out and it fell, I thought maybe it was one of your stories."

"Really?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, but then when I read it, I could never it get it out of my mind."

"Number 12, Go to Walt Disney World." Kate recited, looking at Max brightly. "My bucket list."

"I have one too." Max said. "I can show you, so we're even."

"Hmm. Did you read number 32?"

"Number 32?" Max asked confusedly. "No I didn't…there wasn't even-"

Max never got to finish her sentence as Kate pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, filled with love. They both blushed as everyone around them whooped, all on a high from the day they have head. When they pulled away, Kate had to breathe in heavily, the kiss left them breathless.

"Number 32, finally kiss Max." Kate whispered staring at her.

Kate giggled when Max had to look away bashfully, settling in her seat for the ride. She didn't let her go far, as Kate intertwined her fingers with Max. She never thought she would complete her bucket list, let alone with people around her. She was actually going to Disney, with people that she cared for. It may be childish but it was something that she had wanted and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her. Even if she was a little nervous.

Kate looked out towards the window, a beaming smile on her face.

Today made up for everything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **An anon requested this.**

 _So it's not exactly the biggest Marshfield but its there and it's Kate birthday. Which was asked of me to write. But, I thought you all might like this._

 _I wanted something as backstory for Kate, so that when she did have her birthday it affected her a little more. So when this happened, she just loved it all the much more._

 _It's cheesy and cliché, I know, I know. I couldn't help it. But, just imagine the gang at Disney. Chloe chasing Rachel, everywhere. Kate and Max, wearing matching things. Victoria secretly fan-girling over the princess's. Warren trying to be all princely with Brooke and failing._

 _It's great._

 _Protohipster: That's a good idea, I just might!_

 _I see that everyone has a thing for Chasefield. Oh boy. I never thought everyone would love them so much, especially in the way I write them, so thank-you, so much. Leave your thoughts!_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 ** _Mirrored Memories_**

* * *

 _Max could feel how soaked her clothes were, the cold seeping into her skin, her bones. The screams could be heard and it echoed around her mind. The teachers were nowhere to be found and more students kept passing by her. Trickling in like a heard of animals, this wasn't something to be running for. This wasn't something to be recorded, her eyes narrowing with anger, at the students who had the audacity to. All too soon, her feet skidded to a stop, her bag hitting her lower back with her sudden halt.  
_

 _Kate was on the roof.  
_

 _Kate was at the edge.  
_

 _Kate was going to jump.  
_

 _Someone bumped harshly into Max's shoulder, making her cry out in slight pain. The cry traveled and in that moment Kate stopped all movements. Max gasped when Kate looked right towards her, she was right there, so far and so close. Max didn't know when her feet started moving but they did and she was pushing with all her might. The burn in her lungs hurt, it was as if she was inhaling fire but it didn't matter. She needed to get to Kate, she needed to reach her, help her, anything but this. A nightmare.  
_

 _Max felt every single moment, every single memory, when she watched as Kate pulled her foot over the ledge and let her body fall. Little things, from sharing homework to playing together in the morning. Big things like when Max found out about her powers and had a bloody nose, Kate took care of her. The brown eyes, that shined, the brown eyes that looked so pained. Kate was hurting and Max tried but it wasn't enough because Kate was falling, Kate was going to die.  
_

 _Two inches._

 _That's how much Kate had before she met the cold cement ground but she never did. Max rewound once more, the pain surging through her entire body. Her body felt crippled, the spots in her eyes making everything disfigured. She needed to get to the stairs, she needed to get to Kate, she needed too. Max hit the wall a few times, literally falling through the steel doors that led to the roof. The steps felt like mountains, her legs burned, her lungs burned, her entire body was in flames.  
_

 _The doors in front of her were the ultimate test as she shoved them open falling to her knees with a gasp. The rain pelting her once again, the coolness helping from the inferno that was her body. Her hands were shaking, the tips of her toes tingling but Max needed to find her voice, she needed to. There was another voice, but it wasn't hers.  
_

 _"Max!"  
_

 _"Kate." She murmured.  
_

 _Max clung to the sides of her thighs, her mind screaming at her eyes to focus. Everything was hurting her, the blood trickling down her nose. Max tried to keep her eyes open, they were failing her, she was failing. She reached out shakily, her mouth moving but her ears couldn't comprehend what she was saying.  
_

 _All she wanted was Kate to be safe, for Kate to come back. They could work this out together, they could do this, no one had to get hurt.  
But Max's fight was giving out, her body betraying her and her vision slowly turned to black. The only thing she could hear were screams. _

* * *

"Max!"

The shout made her entire body jump, the camera in her hands falling into the grass next to her. Max blinked a few times, trying to take in her surroundings. _What is this? Where am I?_ Her eyes trailed around her and widening when she took notice to who exactly was around her. Nathan Prescott looked at Max funny before sending a goofy smile her way. That threw Max off entirely as she took in Taylor, Courtney and Hayden. She leaned way back, when her view was entirely filled with Victoria Chase.

"W-why are you so close?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Are you high? What did you take?"

"High? M-me? I didn't take anything." Max responded.

"Oh fuck, I told you not to take anything."

"No one asked you." Victoria snarled killing Courtney with her stare. She then shifted her gaze back to Max. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

 _No. This isn't right. Victoria wants to kill me, not make sure I'm okay._ "I-I need to go."

Max didn't wait for any other sort of response as she took off, her mind reeling in from whatever happened. _Kate, where's Kate. Oh, god._ Her eyes looked everywhere, falling to Warren and Stella, who were kissing, heavily.

Max cringed, this wasn't her world, she had no idea how she got here. Her steps were heavy and she felt her phone buzzing but ignored it. Thought after thought fled through her mind, she had no idea where everyone she cared about where. This isn't what she wanted and she had no clue as to how to fix it.

Max was lost in a world she never even knew existed.

* * *

She bit her lip hard trying to not keep it from trembling, this world was different. It was everything her world was not and then some. It wasn't perfect not by far and Max didn't even really know if it was better. She had spent hours going through her phone and journal, trying to find out about the life she now had to live. It was helping but not by much and now she felt worse than ever.

Her dorm felt the same but not hers, not the Max that she was on the inside. This Max, was cooler, more confident and possibly even dating Victoria Chase, the texts had made her question far too many things.

Max even had to hide under her bed and stay completely quiet, when Victoria started pounding on her door. Max even thought she had heard a sniffle but that couldn't be true, Victoria didn't possess tear ducts. T _his isn't my world, this isn't where I'm supposed to be._

Max felt her chin tremble, the tears threatening to spill but she couldn't cry, not now. She had done this, trying to make Chloe's life better. In reality, all she had done was cause a mess and now she had to figure out how to get back to her world. Though she had a faint idea how and it didn't make anything any easier. It really only made her wonder why the universe would give someone like her, the powers to manipulate so many things. This wasn't what they showed in the movies and she didn't want her life to feel like one.

The only thing that gave her some sort of sanity was one simple thing, Kate Marsh. She had run into the dorm housing and stopped entirely at room number two-twenty-two. Her eyes stared at the door for minutes, her heart seizing in her chest. Then the memory had come flooding back, making the tears fall down her face. Right there, in front of her, had been the room of the greatest girl she ever met. Her eyes had fallen to the white board, where not one crude remark was drawn on the board. The only thing present were doodles, a small comic, detailing some sort of day.

Max looked down at her desk, the photo she had taken of Kate's white board. It was the most precious thing she had taken from this world. She knew when she got back to her world, she would keep this photo forever, stored safely.

Max was breathing in when her door was thrown open, banging against the wall. Max was so shocked she had chocked on her saliva. Gasping in a lungful of air in the last minute she finally caught her breath. It was only for a second as arms were wrapping around her and Max thought this was the moment she was evidently going to die. _Victoria, oh my god, she is going to get me. Right here, right now._

"V-Victoria, I'm sorry I've had a long day and I didn't-"

" _Victoria?_ "

Max froze entirely. "Kate?"

"Who else silly?"

Max felt her eyes burn as she pushed herself out of her chair and pulled the girl close into her arms. She wanted to cry so badly, let out the sobs she felt in her chest. She knew she couldn't do that without looking entirely crazy, so she just squeezed Kate tighter. This is all she had wanted to do, to bring Kate back, off that ledge. A lone tear escaped freely as she felt Kate squeeze her back just at strong. _She's here, she's right here, in my arms._

"I'm so happy to see you." Max whispered.

"Max? You saw me this morning. You helped with my hair." Kate said slowly, trying to understand Max's confusion.

"Your hair?"

Max had to clench her hands into fists when Kate pulled away, only wanting to keep her close. Her mind paused when she got a full view of the new Kate that was standing in front of her. Her mind went into a freeze, trying to take in this Kate, the one that was smiling so softly at her.

Her eyes scanned every little detail and the biggest thing to stand out were the dark circles that were not present at all. Instead, Kate had a soft layer of make-up on, making her green eyes stand out all the more and her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Max felt the gasp in her throat but kept it down when she stared at the blonde locks that were in a smaller, looser bun, only few stray bangs falling forward. Perhaps the most shocking thing was the fact that lower part of Kate's head was shaved. Not being able to hide her shock, Kate picked up on it instantly.

"Did you forget? You helped touched it up!" Kate said happily said.

"I did?" Max blurted out, still trying to take in this Kate.

"Every day since we met." Kate stated looking at Max worriedly, her hand reaching out to intertwine with Max's. "Hey, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Max let her eyes fall on their intertwined hands and if she was thrown off before, she was even more so now. Kate still had her rings but she also had a cross tattoo on the side of her ring finger. Max tilted her head down, trying to disguise her stare as took in Kate's choice of shoes, or rather flats. It was even weirder for Max to see tight fitting jeans instead of a grey skirt. The only thing that seemed to be close to what she was used to was the white shirt, adorned with a cardigan though it was longer.

"Eyes up here, Max." Kate teased.

Max blushed as she looked away, realizing that her gaze had stopped at Kate's chest. "I am so s-sorry. I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking."

"Oh, you were." Kate insisted, adding in a wink before tugging at Max's hand. "Why are you being shy? Did I do something?"

Max shook her head looking up to face Kate. "No! No, it's just been…it's been a really weird day."

"Every day is a weird day with you, babe." Kate joked, pulling away from Max and twirling until she fell into the bed. "Talk to me about it?" Kate asked softly, feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Max was frozen once again, the one singular word, replaying in her head. Kate had called her babe and she had no idea in what context she meant. Her journal had never mentioned anything about Kate and the word babe, in the same sentence. Trying to keep herself calm, Max rubbed the side of her arm.

"Why are you here?" Max asked.

Kate winced and Max felt guilty at the flash of hurt that came over her eyes. "Do you not want me here?"

"No."

Kate shook her head this time, sitting up from her spot on the bed. "No. this isn't you. Max, today is our day. You know this."

"What day?"

"Scary movie night? Me? You? Cuddling?" Kate explained, lips pursing as she looked over Max. "Where's my best friend?"

"Best friend?" Max whispered and then a thought overcame her. "I thought you weren't allowed to watch rated R movies?"

Kate scoffed. "Not since I was fourteen, Maxine. What did you do today? Was it _another_ Vortex thing?"

"No, Kate. I just- I don't know what's going on with me." Max admitted knowing that it wasn't far from the truth. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't mean to be so…"

"Utterly confusing?"

Max smiled. "Yeah, that."

Kate shrugged, patting the side next to her. "Come cuddle with me?"

"Are you sure?"

This time Kate narrowed her eyes. "Max, we've done this a million times before."

"Right." Max steadily said, trying to reassure herself.

Taking slow steps Max reached her bed and slowly climbed in. The creaking of the wood made her wince and only made her feel more awkward. _This Kate, god, she looks so happy here. How can I question her happiness?_ Max moved near the wall, letting herself plop down onto the mattress. As soon as her head hit her pillow, Kate moved herself around to curl into Max. _My journal did not mention this._

"I had another fight with Dad." Kate admitted.

Max stilled, knowing that if she acted any weirder Kate would question her. Taking the safe route she replied. "Another one?"

"Yeah." Kate whispered, head nuzzling into Max's shoulder. "He wants me to go back home…to be the girl I used to. I can't, Max, I'm not her."

"You don't have to be." Max replied her hold on Kate becoming tighter. If she couldn't talk to her Kate like this, than she would do it for this Kate. "You be a-anything that makes you happy, you do everything that makes you happy. Don't ever listen to anyone, you are an amazing person."

Kate tilted her head up, trying to catch Max's eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"I can't say that?"

Kate sighed. "You never say anything, at least not like that, not all the time. You just let me talk."

"Not today." Max stated, knowing that if she left, she would write a lengthy note to the Max of this world. Particularly, a list of mandatory things to do for Kate. "Today, I want you to know…that a world with Kate Marsh, is so much better than a world without." Max felt the burn behind her eyes again. "Your smile, your laugh, everything that you are, is so great. Anyone who has met you, has had a privilege."

" _Max._ "

"I mean it Kate." Max insisted, nearly breaking Kate in half with her grip. "Please, don't ever forget that."

"What did Victoria make you smoke?" Kate murmured, a few sniffles leaving her. "You are so out of it."

"You talk to Victoria?"

Kate tapped the side of Max's head. "Were in photography together. Of course we talk to each other, I designed her tattoo."

"Oh, r-right." Max stammered out, trying to figure out what exactly was going on here. "Were cuddling."

"It's our thing." Kate said, worrying her bottom lip. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

Kate smiled, inching closer to Max. "This is going on my board tomorrow you know that, right?"

"Board?"

"Yes. It's going to be a comic, of you and whatever else goes on from this point onward." Kate mused, tapping Max chest as emphasis.

It was such an odd feeling, one that made Max both sad and happy. This Kate was so much more content, even had a friendship with Victoria Chase. Yet, even so there laid a trace of the Kate she knew back in her world. The blonde hair was the same, the bright green eyes, the tender smile and soft smell of vanilla.

It only made Max wonder if that Kate she had in her world, had traces of the Kate that was in her arms at this moment. This moment were Kate was smiling, joking at her expense and showing she could be so much more. Though there was only one thing that Max wanted to know, something that would settle her. Or maybe even break her, she wasn't sure.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how we met?" Max murmured.

Kate choked in a breath, curling herself further into Max. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I am going to talk to Nathan and Victoria. They keep giving you..whatever it is your on." Kate stated more than said before taking in a sharp breath. "You were on the roof, Max and so was I." Kate whispered out, gripping Max tightly by her shirt. "You saved me, on my first day of school."

"First day?"

"My Father had told me that he never wanted to see me again." Kate explained, a tremor in her voice making every word she said sound shaky, "So I was going to make it come true and you were there, smoking a joint." Kate chuckled at that. "You should have seen your face, I wish you could have."

Max could feel a burning shame course through her body. To know that her Kate adored her father and this Kate almost killed herself because of the same man. _This isn't right…is it? I am so lost._ Max just hugged Kate to her, hoping that it was enough to comfort her. Hoping that maybe this time she was enough.

"I'm so happy you're here, Kate. Please, don't ever go." Max nearly pleaded, wondering why either world wanted to take Kate away.

Kate laughed thickly. "That's what you said the day I met you."

"Good, I still mean it."

"Max? I'm glad you're here too." Kate said.

"Movie time?" Max said not wanting to know any more of this world. She would need to leave, this Max needed to come back to this world. Needed to be here for this Kate.

"How about we stay right where we are?" Kate retorted. "Your comfy and now…I'm tired."

"Whatever you need Kate."

Kate tapped Max's nose softly. "I need you."

"I'm right here." Max murmured her eyes falling shut. " _I'm here_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _So anon asked for this, being disappointed in the fact that we weren't able to explore more of the alternate universe. Especially Kate and if she could have been different. Similar as to how Max and Victoria were different but the same._

 _It took me awhile to be happy with this, I was writing an OCC Kate but not really, it was a very thin line. I wanted her to be different but still Kate. Still the one we love so much. I left questions in this purposely, it is a different world with different questions as to "why."_

 _I still hope you all enjoyed this alternate timeline fic, it was my first time exploring it. Leave your thoughts!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Time Tied Hearts  
**

* * *

Max had to blink a few times trying to gather her wits, as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked down to her hands and her eyes widened. _So not normal, I am so screwed._ Max shuffled around, noticing that yes, she was wearing her clothes. She patted herself around, sighing when she found her phone and unlocked it. She opened the camera and faced it her way, she was right, she was still in her body, not younger.

Sure, she had improved her powers but this wasn't something that happened at all. If she went back in time, her body did too. Max tried to think if she did one thing wrong, one thing that would change her abilities and she couldn't come across anything. She placed her phone away, taking in a huge breath and wondering how she would get back to her timeline. Get back to the present or…the future as she was now in the past.

 _Oh man, Chloe is going to kill me when I tell her. She said no more power trips._ Max hid her phone, touch screens did not come out until the mid-two thousands. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked down at her clothes.

None of it was in style, she would stick out like a sore thumb for completely different reasons. Max zipped up her jacket, rolling up her sleeves and pulling her hair up, bangs and all. Hopefully this would hide that she was from the future and if not, running was always a good choice.

Looking around, Max knew that she had landed somewhere in the woods but she wasn't stranded. She perked her ears up when she could hear squealing and laughter, if she was right she could even hear the clank of roller-coasters. Max walked towards the sound, following a trail that seemed to already be made. She was nervous, this was way back in the past more than she had ever done before. She finally made it to the end, reaching a steel fence that was only as high as her hips.

A big grin overtook Max's face, she already knew what time of the year she had landed in. It was Arcadia Bay's yearly festival, which took place right before school started. If her memory was right, then it had only just started because there were people everywhere. It was definitely packed.

Max certainly hoped that because she was here, in this body, that her smaller self was nowhere near here. _Well, Mom and Dad always liked to come later. I should be okay._

Max made sure no one was looking when she hopped the fence over and fixed her clothes once more. If she wanted to fit in then she would need to blend in and in order to do that, she needed tickets. _Alright, Super Max, it's time to save yourself._ Walking to the ticket counter had her reliving so many memories that she had forgotten about. She had always been excited as a kid to go to the festival. Being friends with Chloe since she could remember, they had always gone together.

It was Max and Chloe's secret, that for one year, Max had been taller and for the first time she had gotten the chance to tease Chloe. Even had the chance to go on a ride that Chloe couldn't have reached. It didn't help that both their parents pushed them on. _Those were happy times…some of the best._ Max stopped in her tracks when a small little girl, with blonde hair was crying softly. She looked oddly familiar and for a moment Max thought it might have been Chloe but it wasn't.

Because the little girl looked up, stared straight at Max and she would know those green eyes anywhere.

 _Oh my dog, it's Kate. It's…why is she crying?_ Max felt the overwhelming need to make sure this little Kate was okay. She was already in the front of Kate, when she wondered if this would affect the future in anyway. Max opened her mouth to speak but found herself empty of words. Kate was absolutely adorable, bright green eyes watery but positively surprised. Max had to hold in her excitement, Kate was wearing a romper with her hair up in a small ponytail.

Trying to not to scare her, Max knelt down onto one knee, smiling. "Hi, I'm Max."

Kate looked at Max for a long moment, eyes darting everywhere but at the big girl in front of her. "I can't- I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Max nodded along, knowing that Kate was always about safety. "Okay, but can I know why you're crying? I promise I will stay right here. You're the boss."

"I'm the boss?"

"You know how your Mommy and Daddy tell you what not to do?"

Kate pouted before nodding slowly. "They make sure I don't do anything bad."

"Right." Max smiled, proud at Kate. "You can be like them and I will listen to you. Promise."

Kate looked down at her shoes, her eyes peering up Max before darting down again. "You…uhm, you forgot the pinky part."

Max cocked her head to the side, not catching on before the light-bulb went off. Slowly, to make sure Kate was looking she pulled out her pinky, waiting for Kate to take it. Max watched as Kate looked at her again and carefully Kate pulled out her small hand, trying her hardest to wrap her pinky around Max's. Then just to make sure their promise was true, Max squeezed just a tad and Kate seemed to like that as for the first time she smiled.

"Am I allowed to know why you're crying now?" Max asked, kindly pulling her hand away.

Kate looked at Max for a moment before her lip started to tremble once more. "D-daddy wanted to take me here fors a surprise and I don't know…I dunno where he went!"

"Oh, hey. It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Max soothed, falling down onto her both her knees, wanting to hold Kate but not wanting to scare her either. "Can I help you find him?"

Kate sniffled, rubbing her nose. "You can do that?"

"I can." Max replied a crooked smile on her face. "Will you let me?"

"I-I'm a stranger." Kate whispered.

Max was the one who was confused now. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know my name." Kate whispered, her little hand sticking out once more. "I'm Kate."

Max felt her heart burst in the best way possible and she took Kate's hand, shaking it softly. "I think that's a very pretty name."

"Thank-You." Kate whispered, looking once more down at her shoes.

Max got up from her spot, brushing off her knees and it was then that she noticed how tiny Kate was. She knew from how Kate talked that she was older than two but her height was maybe that of a three year old or four year old. _Then again, the Kate I know is so smart…how old are you little Kate?_ Max was startled when she heard a tiny gasp and looked down to see Kate staring at up her with wonder.

"Everything okay?"

"You're so tall." Kate murmured.

Max laughed at that, louder than she intended to. If only everyone around her felt the same way because in fact, she was short but this Kate was so small. _It only makes sense that I look big to her._ She nodded to herself, fixing her jacket once more and started to walk forward, only to stop when she felt a grip on her jeans. Max looked down to see a very scared and worried little Kate staring at her pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

Kate gripped tighter. "I-I don't want to lose you. I don't wanna get lost again."

"I can fix that." Max replied, taking a moment to look around her. There were still so many people around her, everyone was literally rushing around them. She hadn't even realized that she had been lost in their own little world together. Max realized that she had two options, she could either hold Kate's hand but she was so small. The second option would have to do and it might even be more enjoyable.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

Max bent down once more, reaching eye level with the little girl that was undoubtedly carving a space in her heart. "Would you be okay with going up on my shoulders?"

Kate widely looked at Max, mouth gaping open. "T-that's tall…what if I get hurt?"

Max instantly pulled out her pinky. "What if I promise that I won't let you get hurt? Ever?"

"Okay." Kate whispered, her pinky once more wrapping around Max's.

"Alright, remember, I'll keep you safe." Max reassured.

Once more with careful movements Max picked up a small Kate and just to assure her, held her. Max wasn't expecting for Kate to wrap her arms around her neck and nuzzle just a bit into her. Tears sprung at the corner of Max's eyes knowing what this little package of joy would have to go through. She felt even more pain for Kate's father, having these memories of such an innocent child and knowing how cruel the world could be. Max gently squeezed Kate, almost trying to protect her from everything.

"You feel safe." Kate whispered.

"I feel safe?"

Kate pulled away, her green eyes bright and shining with the sun. "It's like monsters…they give the creepies."

"Oh? The creepies? What are those?" Max inquired, smiling.

"It's like getting hurt at the park but it never goes away." Kate explained a deep frown on her face before staring at Max, a different look in her eyes. "But you don't have creepies."

Max smiled. "I'm safe."

"You're safe." Kate beamed looking so proud of Max for getting it.

"Alright, now I'm going to pull you up and you hold on tight alright?"

Kate put on the most serious face she could. "Okay."

Max counted to three before pushing Kate up and within moments, she was sitting right atop Max shoulders. She laughed when Kate squealed out of excitement and just a bit of fear. Max made sure her hold on Kate's legs were secure and started to walk with slow steps. Instantly, two small hands were placed on Max's head.

"You okay up there?"

Kate looked down to see Max but frowned when she couldn't. "I can't see you."

"For now, do you want to come down?" Max asked and felt Kate shake her head no. "Awesome. Now, I'm going to get some tickets and you try to look for your daddy okay?"

"Okay." Kate said.

Max beamed walking to the ticket counter and passing over the money. The lady who was working seemed to get kick out of Max and Kate. Even winking when she handed Max a few extra tickets and a recite.

"It's so nice to see big kids like you taking care of the little ones like that." The woman said kindly, waving at Kate who couldn't duck her head. "You two be safe okay? Have fun!"

Max blushed thanking the woman as she kept on walking, feeling proud when everyone would watch Kate. _Little Kate is cute, I don't blame them._ As they walked down the long boardwalk, Max kept asking Kate if she saw her daddy. Every time Kate said no and her voice trembled a bit Max would bounce a bit, causing Kate to squeal. She also found out that Kate was very ticklish behind her knee and would tickle her. Max had never heard such a cute laugh before and how it would end in soft giggles.

It reminded her that the Kate she knew, she still had the same laugh.

They came up to a few kiddy rides and Max might have been more excited than Kate to go on them. For Max it had been years since she had been to the Arcadia Bay festival but for Kate it was most likely her first time. _I have to make this special, a good memory just like all of mine were._ They first tackled the merry-go-round, Kate had stuck to her side like glue. Max was so enthralled she quickly took out her phone and snapped a photo of Kate.

Sure enough they were glued to each other after that, Kate deciding she liked Max holding her, rather than being on top of her shoulders. Max didn't mind at all. They played a few games, Max teaching Kate how to play ski-ball and Kate hitting Max in the face by accident with a loose ball. They had gotten the crowd around them to laugh at that and Max blushed very different shades. Little Kate seemed mortified that she had hurt Max. In order to reassure Kate, Max had bought her a cotton candy, fresh off the press too.

Max had to wipe Kate's face clean more than once, laughing when Kate pouted at her. Max had no idea how messy cotton candy could be. Once Kate was clean, they continued their walk. They both tilted their heads up when they came across the Ferris wheel. Max was encouraging Kate as much as she could, even trying to tickle her. Kate was having none of it as she hid in the nook of Max's shoulder.

"Why don't you want to go on it?"

Kate shook her head. "It's high."

"But it's safe, I'll be there."

"It has creepies."

Max gasped. "The creepies!"

"Mhm."

"Well, how about we face the creepies together? I hold your hand and you hold mine?"

Kate stared at Max, like so many times before. Then like they had just done hours before Kate placed her hand in Max's. "Okay."

Max grinned at Kate and that seemed to make everything better as Kate smiled back at Max even brighter. They both waited in line, playing I Spy as they went and Max got to know that Kate was pretty damn good at that game. In what seemed like seconds they both gave their tickets and climbed right onto the seats. Everything was fine until the the Ferris Wheel moved for the next people and Kate panicked.

"M-Max!"

"Stay still, Kate. They're just moving the ride so others can get on." Max replied calmly, feeling bad because Kate was nearly shaking with fear. "Why'd you sit all the way over there?"

Kate was going to reply but the ride moved once more and she shut her eyes tight, gripping the white seat. "I-I wanted to be brave like you."

"Brave like me?"

Kate nodded quickly, lip trembling when the Ferris wheel moved once more. "You h-helped me and kept your promises. I'm a stranger and you said hi, anyway."

"Kate, you are brave." Max emphasized, emotions all over the place because of the little Kate in front of her. "You are so strong and smart. You don't have to be brave all the time, okay?"

"Max?" Kate whispered.

"Yes?"

Kate popped opened her eyes when the ride started moving at full speed. "I'm scared!"

Max didn't wait another second as shifted from her side to Kate's, wrapping her in a tight hold. It took a few minutes before Kate calmed down, the tension easing out of her muscles. Max didn't let go, memories of her Kate being at the ledge, feeling the same way. The same look on both versions and Max somehow being there for both. _Universe, I don't even want to understand you anymore._

Eventually, Kate managed to open her eyes slowly and she instantly looked towards Max. Though both girls seemed to be confused, Kate had been smiling then frowned and Max couldn't understand why. Not until Kate reached up softly, hand on her cheek, pout in place.

"Don't be sad."

The statement took Max by surprise and she really had to look at the little Kate in front of her. She just had to wonder if Kate really was an angel. It seemed she had always been smart and Max honestly felt blessed to have had this chance of meeting this Kate. To know that she would always have this memory, it filled her with something inexpiable.

"I'm not sad." Max replied tickling Kate because she didn't want to see that pout. She got her wish when Kate started to giggle. "I'm very, very happy right now."

Kate smiled, big and wide. "Really?"

"Yes, I got to meet you!" Max stated and she could have almost died with the amount of pride Kate showed on her face.

"Max!" Kate yelled, as she hopped off the bench and went towards the edge of the wall. Max felt her heart drop, Kate was too close and she reached carefully, holding Kate by her shirt. "It's so pretty." Kate whispered in awe.

Following Kate's gaze, Max smiled because indeed the view in front of them was pretty. They had gotten the best seat, the very top of the Ferris wheel. Which meant that they got the entire view of Arcadia Bay, the ocean waves lapping against the sand. The skies clear and blue, the sun adding a certain glow to the forests beneath them. Yet, Max found her eyes traveling to Kate, who was marveling at the world in front of her.

 _This may be my last chance. I should make the most of it._ Max pulled out her camera and lined the shot up perfectly. The flash went off, making Kate jump a bit and Max for the first time had the chance to see a mad Kate. Hands on her hips, scrunched brows and it was all so precious.

"You scared me." Kate stated.

Max helplessly shrugged her shoulders before handing Kate the photo she took. "I didn't mean to but I took that."

"This is me." Kate mumbled.

"Yes it is."

"I can see me and I can see- _wow._ "

Max leaned over trying to see what Kate was looking at. "What is it?"

"I can see everything, look!" Kate nearly shoved the photo in Max's face. Backing up, Max watched where Kate was pointing and in the photo, the view of Arcadia Bay had come out. "See?"

"I do. Want to keep that?"

Kate looked at Max, surprise written all over her small face. "I can?"

"Of course."

Max didn't get to say anything else as the ride came to a stop, breaking the moment between the two. Though she did see as Kate carefully placed the photo in her front pocket of her romper. A little fist over it as she reached over for Max's hand and they stepped out, trying not to bump into anyone. She had no idea what to do now, they had done most of things made for Kate.

That all stopped when Kate gasped and literally lunged forward but halted in her movements.

"What? What is it?" Max asked, wondering what had caused that reaction out of Kate.

"The bunny." Kate said, pointing ahead towards the booth.

She had to squint forward to see what is was that Kate saw. It didn't help that people were bumping into Max and she hauled Kate closer to her. _Not loosing you, Kate. Not ever._ Tipping on to her toes, she was finally able to see what had caught Kate's attention. Sitting right in the middle of a million other stuffed animals, sat one lone bunny. White fur, with a black spot on its eye and was the only one of its kind.

"Do you want it?" Max asked staring at Kate who seemed a little bashful.

"N-No."

"No? Do you like it?" Kate nodded quietly and Max tugged her softly. "Come on. I'll get it, don't feel bad."

Max proudly made her way up and realized that it was a ring toss, she cringed. Though she didn't let that deter her. _I am so going to get this for Kate._ She scanned over the rules on the pinned board, she would have six rings and had to make all six. She briefly looked down at her hand and wondered if she would have to rewind. Max gave to the money to the worker, who smugly smiled at her and she gave one right back.

Taking a deep breath and glancing over to an anxious Kate, Max made the first three. But it all went downhill from there. She gave another dollar, tried again, making the first two and missing all the others. Max clenched her jaw, placing another dollar and tried her hardest to focus. She made the first three, then the fourth and fifth. On the sixth, she held the ring tightly in her hand and peered over to Kate. Who was staring so hard at the last bottle, the one that would get her bunny and Max shook her head at the sight, bending down to talk to her.

"Hey, you."

Kate jumped and narrowed her eyes at Max. "Not nice."

"Sorry." Max replied, holding out the last ring. "Want to try the last one?"

Kate's eyes darted to Max, the ring and back to her. "Me?"

"Yes, who else?"

"What if I miss it?"

Max hummed pretending to think about it before grinning at Kate. "And what if you don't?"

Kate's entire face changed, lighting up and nodding her head yes excitedly. Max took that as her cue and picked Kate up, who was too short to actually throw the ring. For a moment Kate said nothing before asking Max where she should throw it.

"Wherever you think is best."

"But, there's so many." Kate replied, sounding stressed at the prospect of her decision.

"Don't think too hard, whichever one."

It was another minute before Kate tossed the ring, it bounced and slid over two other bottles. Max held her breath in as the ring rounded around the last bottle and fell into place. _Did we do it? Oh, holy shit. We did!_ Kate was so excited she kicked her legs, squealing and Max winced as one of those little feet met with her shin. Placing Kate down, Max rubbed at her leg but watched as Kate proudly walked up to the worker. Pointing her finger at the lone bunny and nodding when the man asked her if she was sure.

She was straightening out when Kate came running back, bunny in her arms tightly. Max couldn't help but grin because Kate looked absolutely delighted, a big white grin and flushed cheeks. Taking the last opportunity Max quickly pulled out her camera once more and took the shot. Max giggled when Kate had to stop, blinking her eyes because the flash was so strong.

"Max! I did it-"

"Kate? Oh my god, Katie!"

Max jumped out of her skin when a man lunged forward and scooped up Kate holding her tight in his arms. She was going to say something when she heard Kate yell "Daddy!" A bitter-sweet feeling fell over Max as she realized her time was up. Though she did take a moment to analyze a younger looking Richard Marsh. He was built nicely, had no glasses and his hair fuller. Max smiled because now she knew where Kate got her hair from. She took one last photo of the duo which broke Richard Marsh out his own moment with his daughter.

Max swallowed hard as Richard came right up to her, staring down. "May I know your name?"

"M-Max."

She was not expecting the hug that she was pulled into, followed by a few sobs from Kate's father. Max gently pulled away, feeling everything that was messing her with when she first arrived here. This was not her world and she still didn't know how she got here, she was only a visitor for this point in time.

"I have no idea how to thank-you. I've been looking everywhere for this one." Richard replied, holding Kate tighter to him. "I was asking everyone around and they kept telling me that they saw my daughter with a nice looking older girl." He shook his head, eyeing Max once more. "I would catch you both and then lose you. I just- thank-you for looking after her."

Max smiled as best she could. "No problem, sir."

"No, none of that." Richard said, waving dismissively at Max, before placing Kate on the ground. He held her hand tightly as he walked up to Max, to whisper in her ear. "Really, thank-you. Her mother challenged me to go out with Kate alone and not lose her. Said I would call her from a phone booth in an hour."

"Well, uhm. I guess this should prove to her that you both had nice time." Max handed out the photo she took of Kate and Richard just moments ago.

"Really, you are angel sent from god." Richard said in awe tucking the photo carefully into his pocket.

Max felt a pang to her chest, knowing years from now that she would get a message from an older Richard. Telling her something similar but the situation would be entirely different. She smiled anyway because she enjoyed this time so much, enjoyed little Kate so damn much. Max stood still as Richard hugged her once more and took Kate into his arms. Max oddly felt alone, like something was missing. _I need to get back to the present._ She opened her bag placing her camera back into it.

"Max!"

Looking up to the call of her name, she was nearly pushed onto the ground as Kate came hurdling towards her. She felt two small arms wrap around her legs and the hold was tight. Max grinned, placing her hands on Kate's back and rubbed softly. Kate pulled away reluctantly and Max knelt down instantly. Smiling tenderly because Kate was still clutching her bunny.

"Do you have a name for him?"

Kate peered down at her stuff animal, frowning. "Not him, it's a her."

"Oh, okay. Do you have name for her?" Max questioned.

"Lola?" Kate replied a little confused.

"Lola. That's a nice name I like it."

Kate looked down at her shoes, holding her bunny closer. "M-Max?"

"Kate?"

Watery green eyes peered up at Max. "Will I ever- Can I see you again?"

"Oh." Max said dumbly, her own voice cracking a bit. "I don't think so."

"Why n-not?" Kate asked, lower lip trembling.

"Because I have to go be brave." Max answered, tugging at Kate's hand a bit. "I only stayed here for a little bit but now I have to go back to my home."

"Oh." Kate meekly replied, her entire body looking limp.

Max had to clear her throat, placing her hands on the sides of Kate's arms. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes." Kate mumbled.

"One day, you're going to meet someone and it'll be a little scary." Max explained trying not to give too much away. Feeling weird about telling Kate about herself, the thought made her head hurt. "But they are going to be there for you, _always_."

Kate finally looked up at Max, still sad but hope was engraved in her eyes. "Like today?"

"Exactly like today." Max stated, her own eyes getting misty.

"Are they nice?"

Max smiled. "I like to think they are."

"Can they keep the creepies away?" Kate whispered, staring intently at Max.

"They try really hard to." Max replied, wondering if she did this to her fullest for the Kate in her time.

Kate pulled her bunny up to her face, a shyness creeping into her. "Will they…Will they make me feel like today did?"

"How did today make you feel?"

"Really, _really_ tall." Kate mumbled, her face contorting. "I can't-I don't the know the word."

"That's okay, it happens sometimes. As long it's a good feeling." Kate nodded quickly, agreeing. "Good. I'm happy." Max quivered out, it was ridiculous that she was getting emotional. She knew Kate would be in her time but this was so special to her.

It was another surprise when Kate lunged forward, molding herself into Max's torso. She had to once again hold back everything she felt, Kate melted her in every way possible. So she squeezed back just as hard, but gently, she didn't want to hurt Kate. She grinned when Kate nuzzled into her, a little fist tightening on her shirt.

"I'll still miss you." Kate whispered.

Max breathed in sharply, holding her tears back. She needed to be strong for Kate. "Oh, I'll miss you too, little one." She pulled Kate away from her, wiping away the tears that had fallen down Kate's face. "Don't you cry anymore, I'll be right here." Max explained, pointing to the bunny in Kate's arms.

"Always?"

Max nodded. "Always."

That was all the time they had as Richard called Kate and Max told her to go. She stood up on shaky legs, watching as Kate ran to father. A watery chuckle leaving her when Kate immediately scowled at him and held her hand up for him to take. She kept on watching them, she knew people were walking around her but Max could only focus on them. Right before she lost her view, Kate looked back and sent her one last beaming smile. Lola in her arms tightly.

And as she walked away, the world seeming to fade away from her, Max let the tears fall.

* * *

She blinked a few times, trying to regain her consciousness, the world coming into her in blurred shapes. Max inhaled a deep breath, the soft smell of morning tea and the cool autumn breeze coming through the open window. She could hear a soft rustling next to her and reached out with her arm. She frowned when she didn't feel a body next to her and turned onto her side. Sure enough, there was Kate, on her knees searching through their closet.

Then like a train it all slammed back into Max and she gasped, making Kate know of her presence. She tried to calm herself, the emotions she felt at the dream? Memory? Coming back full force and merging with the emotions of present day. _Was it real? Was it a dream?_ Kate got up from her spot on the floor and Max paused for a moment. Kate had her hair down, wild and wavy, her only clothing being a loose button down that was Max's. Even if her mind was a little lost, her heart wasn't, Kate was here, with her.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Kate asked softly, climbing back onto the bed.

"No, no. I just- I woke up from a dream." Max whispered, still trying to decipher it herself.

Kate laughed but it was thick. "I don't think it was a dream, Max."

"What?"

She looked at Kate who had her legs crossed and a box in front of her. Max could tell it was old and worn, what used to be a bright yellow looked more like a worn mustard. Some of the corners were broken, torn but still stood sturdy. Max watched as Kate gently caressed the top of the lid before prying it off. She didn't dare peer into the box, she would wait for Kate to tell her.

"You know that…you talk in your sleep sometimes." Kate explained, staring at the open box in front of her. Max blushed, Kate shook her head. "I find it endearing but sometimes, you leave me wordless."

Max bit the inside of her cheek. "Is it my powers?"

"No, no. Never that." Kate quickly added, staring at Max with watery eyes. "You kept mumbling 'Lola' in your sleep. I never told anyone…not you, not yet."

Max nearly choked when Kate reached in and pulled out, Lola. Old and worn, the arm and legs clearly have been re-sown a few times. The ears floppy, the black patch around the eye faded. Though, right in the middle, where Lola's heart would be, was old child scrawl, barely noticeable but Max noticed it. It was her name.

"T-that's…It can't be." Max stammered, feeling goose bumps appear on her skin. "I just- that was in my head. A dream."

Kate shook her head again, reaching down and pulling out two photographs. "I think my girlfriend took these."

Max grabbed the photos and felt tears brim her eyes. Indeed, were the two photos she took and when she flipped them, there was more scrawl. Kate's handwriting, at the time, with the date and they both read "She promised."

Max shook her head giving them back to Kate. "I don't know how…Kate, I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kate said, worry clear on her face.

"Aren't you afraid? That-that when I met you, I knew you already?" Max rushed out, running her hands through her hair. "I can't-I can travel in my sleep!"

Max didn't notice when Kate closed up her box and set it carefully on the floor. She did notice when Kate straddled her lap and held her face in her hands. Max snapped her jaw shut and stared at Kate who seemed, oddly, happy? _I don't know anything anymore. It's all so confusing._

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" Kate asked sternly and Max complied. "Remember what we read? All those physics books and everything in-between?"

"Of course, you helped me understand."

Kate smiled, rubbing the bottom of Max's chin. "Calm down. You could have never known because it only just happened Max."

"But, you- Did you remember?" Max whispered.

Kate shrugged. "I was so young, Max. You were a faded memory, someone I loved so much, so quickly. I don't know if it's the universe or maybe a child's mind growing but eventually, I forgot your name." Kate rubbed Max's cheeks, her eyes shining once more. "Even as the older I got the more you faded, the more your face vanished. I never forgot you, never forgot that day." She leaned down kissing Max on her lips. "I never, ever forgot what you told me."

Max held on to Kate's wrists, holding her close. "You kept it all."

"Of course I did. That's priceless." Kate stated.

"Why did you-I mean, you wrote "she promised." Max questioned looking at Kate quizzically. "What did you mean?"

Kate laughed kissing Max again, their lips molding like so many times before. Max could taste tea on Kate's lips as they both pulled away, a little breathless. "I got bullied early on, you know this. Every day was hard and it only got harder. The older I got, the crueler the kids became but I always had that." Kate paused, chewing her lip before continuing. "I wrote it because when it was a particularly hard day, Lola and what you told me, got me through it."

"Why did you hide the box then?" Max asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Kate breathed in deeply, smiling at Max sadly. "I had got accepted into Blackwell and thought I needed to grow up. So I put them away, close but never seen. I did the summer program and arrived that end of August."

"You don't have to tell me. I understand." Max whispered, seeing all the different emotions on Kate's face. It worried her.

"No, I think you should know." Kate replied, lacing her hand with Max's. "That same year, the Vortex party happened and then, well then you came into my life, Max." She squeezed Max's hand tightly, a lone tear falling down her cheek. "I didn't need that box anymore because I had you, Max. I guess I always had you really. My guardian angel."

Max shook her head not knowing what to say at all so she pulled Kate into her and molded herself around the love of her life. Kate laughed, the same laugh she loved so much and Max cried because the universe had a really weird sense of humor. She pulled Kate close to her and hugged her tightly because she could. Kissed her because she loved her and Kate responded by whispering soft "I love you's."

"I love you so much." Max said, not knowing where she ended and Kate started. They were a tangled mess of limbs. "I'm so happy that I'm allowed to have you."

"Stop that." Kate replied, hiding her head in the crook Max's neck.

It only made Max grin like mad. "Funny, you did that back then too."

"Really?" Kate retorted looking at Max with surprise.

"Yeah, you were really cute, adorable." Max murmured.

"Oh. I was? What happened to now?"

Max leaned her forehead on Kate's, closing her eyes. "You became absolutely beautiful, Kate Marsh."

"Can you tell me about it?"

Max opened her eyes. "The time trip?"

"Please?"

"Only for you."

And Max began, in vivid detail because Kate requested it. She wasn't a story teller, not at all but this time she was. Then Kate interrupted, saying she wanted Lola to be passed down to their children and Max could only smile, so softly, lovingly. What more could be better than tiny little Marsh's that she could call theirs? So Max continued, happier and brighter because her future seemed so much more whole.

 ** _It made sense to her, now. Kate Marsh had always been in her heart even before she knew it._**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _An anon wrote to me and told me to imagine, Max going back in time and retaining her age. Then. she would meet a little Kate._

 _This is the after math of that. It took off and I could not stop it. I had a worked on this for a few days. It is also one my most favorite pieces out of everything I have written so far._

 _Leave your thoughts!_

 _I really hope, to anyone who reads this, enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Repair Me**

* * *

The car ride was quiet everything passing by in a blur. It was one of the good days in Arcadia Bay, the sun was out bright but not hot. It was the ending of March, the weather was indeed warmer but not enough for t-shirts and shorts just yet. Max sighed fiddling with the hem of her coat. She didn't like quiet car rides and she hated them when it was with Chloe. Max glanced over and sure enough Chloe was brooding. _I don't even know what I did Chlo. And you won't talk to me, like always._

To most people, Chloe always looked angry. The permanent scowl, cold eyes and indifferent attitude. But Max knew better, when Chloe was angry she curled in on herself. She was near silent and her blue eyes were fierce, on fire. Max looked down to Chloe's hand the biggest sign of all, Chloe would rub her fingers together. Constantly.

Max took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You're mad."

"Oh, no shit." Chloe scoffed.

"Don't do that." Max remarked, looking pointedly at her best friend. "Don't shut me out, Chlo. We've come too far to just-to go back."

"Well maybe if you would pay attention a little more." Chloe grumbled, squeezing the steering tightly. "I mean fuck Max, really?"

Max scrunched her brows together. "What are you even talking about?"

"I didn't want to go!" Chloe yelled, startling both girls in the car when the truck halted.

Max coughed a few times as the belt hit her throat and she glared at Chloe who was pointedly ignoring her. It was only a few seconds later that Chloe's reply sunk in and Max's face fell a sinking feeling welling in her stomach. Biting on her lip Max clutched the door handle, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't look flustered, not when they were only three minutes out to their destination.

"You're my best friend and you don't want to go?" Max replied tightly.

Chloe punched the gas on her truck. Trying to get to their destination quickly. "With stuck ups and know it all's? Hella no, Max. I hate that shit."

"But it's for me."

"With people I can't stand, Max!" Chloe gritted out, turning into the parking lot. "I even mentioned it and you ignored it."

Max shook her head. "You only mentioned it _once_ Chloe."

"Once shoulda been enough, Max.!"

"This is the biggest gallery opening for me. This could be it, the start to everything." Max said, making sure to stare hard at Chloe. Only for her best friend to shrug as if it weren't anything remarkable. Max snapped and mere seconds unhooked her seatbelt to fully face Chloe. "Why can't you just be here for me?!"

Chloe snapped her head to Max and the rage in her eyes was bright. "Just like you fucking abandoned me for five years!"

Max lurched back, her entire face crestfallen and tears gathering at the side of her face. The space within the truck was eerily silent and Max sniffled. She pushed herself back into her seat, gathering her bag and grabbing her beanie. She held it in her hands and shook her head once more, leaving it on the floor.

"Chloe, I can't ever be here for you if you already decided that I'm not worth forgiving." Max rasped out, hand on the door ready to open it. "We've had this same talk and I-I don't know what else to tell you. Or how to show you." Max chuckled sadly to herself. "I'm in love with you Chloe and I have been for a long time. Nothing hurts me more knowing I caused you pain."

Chloe shut off the truck. "Max, stop."

"I know, I get it. You don't feel the same and I would _never_ push that on you." Max whispered, tears threating to fall. "But I can't sit here and have you hate me when you tell me you're over it."

" _Max."_ Chloe trembled out, reaching out for the hand near her. Max leaned away.

"Go home, Chloe." Max said quietly, opening the truck door and hopping out. She looked at Chloe for a moment, wondering just how they got to this moment. "I just wanted you here, for just a few moments. I wouldn't have made you stay. So go, Chlo. _Go_." She finished, her voice cracking on the last word.

Max didn't wait for an answer as she closed the truck door and walked away quickly. She breathed in deeply a few times, trying to keep herself from crying. That last thing she wanted was to walk into her own showing with red rimmed eyes and a runny nose. She jogged up the steps quickly and before she could even open the door, it flew open on its own. Max took a step back in her surprise.

"Max! You're going to be-What's wrong?"

Max smiled. "I don't understand how you can always tell, Kate."

"You're my best friend. I will always know." Kate whispered pulling Max in to the warm building. Concerned eyes trailing all over Max in haste. "What happened? Where's Chloe?" Kate waited for an answer but Max just looked at her and instantly she knew. "Oh, it'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Max felt her chin tremble as she spoke. "Will it?"

"Did she know about tonight?"

Max shook her head. "No. It was going to be a surprise but she-it didn't work out."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Never." Max whispered, clinging to her camera bag tightly. "Is everyone here?"

Kate nodded, taking off Max's coat. She didn't want to push and she wasn't going to. Max looked completely distraught. "Victoria is talking to all the guests, chatting them up with 101 facts about you. She's so proud."

"That's not something I would have believed three years ago." Max mumbled fixing her shirt and belt.

Kate smiled, pulling Max into a tight hug. Something they both enjoyed. "Sometimes, things change."

And Max couldn't agree more, images of Chloe bombarding her mind.

* * *

Max smiled, shook hands and laughed when she thought it was needed. Everything was in motions, repetition at its finest. Meet someone, talk about her work and continue onto the next. If anyone noticed that she was off not one of them said anything but she constantly felt two eyes on her. One pair of green ones that swirled with a constant concern. Blue ones that dug so deep into her soul and made Max want to get her act together. Victoria and Kate where her life savers for now but she didn't know for how much longer.

It wasn't until another tall, rich and somewhat famous man came up to her. Max had to try hard to hold in her grimace as she could feel his leer trailing all over her. _Part of the game. I have to be strong. This is my moment._ Max had recited the same thing over since she stepped foot into the building. It didn't make the whole ordeal easier but it did make it manageable. She tried to pay attention to what the man was saying but it was all a buzz and Max wasn't sure she could even respond correctly.

That is until Victoria Chase came to save the entire thing.

"Ah, Excuse me Raymond. May I steal Maxine for a moment?" Victoria happily said though Max knew the undertone. She turned to Max slowly her eyes dark. "She has _much_ needed things to tend to. Right, _Maxine_?"

Max cringed internally, as she nodded her head. "Yes, I do. What would I do without you?"

Raymond laughed. "Of course, Ms. Chase. Nothing but the best serving for the greatest. Come find me later on yes?"

"Of course." Victoria chirped before practically hauling Max away by the arm. They were walking towards the back and Max could feel Victoria's rage from miles away. "Out of everything you chose 'What I would I do without you?' Really, Max? Are you an idiot on purpose?" She hissed angrily, turning Max to face her.

"I-I didn't mean to, Victoria. It's just everyone is talking to me and asking me things-"

"-Obviously!" Victoria interjected, throwing her arms up in the air. "Did you forget that you're the new up and coming photographer? That every magazine wants your name plastered between their pages!"

Max bit her cheek, as she eyed Victoria closely. "I didn't forget. How could I? My dream is right out there."

"Then what the hell is going on with you!" Victoria retorted, placing her hands on Max's shoulders. Her anger quickly dissipating when she noticed Max was near tears. "When I talked with you last night you thrilled. What happened?"

"Nothing, Tori. It's fine." Max replied, trying to smile.

Victoria didn't buy it.

"That's bullshit and don't lie to me again, Max."

Max shrugged her shoulders there wasn't much more to say, well, not more than she had said before. Chloe had always been a dance that Max couldn't quite get the steps to. No matter how hard she tried she always managed to get something, somewhere, wrong. It all seemed to get worse when she had admitted to Chloe that she was completely and helplessly in love with her. Max had thought it would have been the perfect time and the right place, right near their lighthouse.

Max now thinks it may have been Blind hope. Blind faith. Blind love.

It was something sweet, something Max had been preparing for months. She wasn't dumb she knew Chloe had been through hell and back. So she kept her feelings at the bottom of the list, bottom of her priorities. Then time went on and Chloe changed in her own way. She was angry less, controlled her outburst more and stayed home instead of going out. Her laughs were more constant, smiles shown more often and then Max had thought it was time.

The it had changed, again.

Chloe had all but veered away from Max. Avoided calls, ignored messages and refused to go to Blackwell. So Max had taken Chloe's silent plea of wanting space. It hurt Max more than anything but she only had to blame herself. Eventually Chloe came back around but she was different, colder, and quieter. Max had to hold in her jealousy, when Chloe would flirt with girls, tease the guys and sometimes end the night with someone new.

 _I will never be what she wants. Or needs._ Max blinked away the tears and as she looked to Victoria and she didn't need to say another word. She was pulled into a tight hug and Max clung back, taking in shaky breaths. She couldn't cry right now she had done enough of that over the months. She had to be strong, push herself, dig deeper than she ever had before. The scars on her body could never replicate the pain she felt in her chest.

"You have to move on, Max. Please." Victoria pleaded, squeezing Max tighter. "Let me take you out? Like I have been trying for weeks?"

Max chuckled despite her feelings. "I am not going to a club Victoria to meet girls."

"Why? Because you know they would literally drop their panties for you?" Victoria murmured pushing Max away to stare at her. "I mean, have you seen yourself? Long ways from high school, Max." Victoria sincerely replied, taking in a sharp looking Max. Tattoos peaking from her rolled up sleeves.

Max blushed, shoving Victoria playfully. "Would you stop? I am not that… _whatever_ you want to call me."

"Stud muffin? Sex on a stick? Hotter than Hell?" Victoria rushed out, smirking when Max looked appalled. " _Oh_ , I got a good one. Dil-"

"-Stop!" Max yelped, putting her hand over Victoria's mouth. "I-I think you've said enough."

Victoria mumbled against Max's hand. "Ish nint o vou ike it rgh."

"What?" Max replied, removing her hand."

"I didn't know you liked it rough, _Mistress_. Tie me up next time?" Victoria purred.

"Do I even _want_ to know?"

Both Max and Victoria jumped when they snapped their necks to stare at Kate. Who was eyeing both girls in front of her trying to put the pieces together. Max could feel the heat travel all the down her neck. It didn't make the situation better when Victoria just giggled and shrugged. Max smiled herself and Kate sighed long and deep.

"It works every single time, Kate." Victoria smugly replied.

Max furrowed her brows. "What? Kate? What is she talking about?"

"Not everything needs to be known, Max." Kate retorted, grabbing Max's hand. "I came to find you two because it's time for you to show the last piece. Everyone is waiting. Ready?"

Victoria snorted. "Is she really ever?"

"Would you hush?" Kate whispered.

But Max was swallowing hard because Victoria had a point was she ever really ready? Would she ever be ready? Life had a way of taking what she knew and turning it upside down. Making her second guess everything, her every decision, her every path. _If I don't start now…when will I ever?_ Max squeezed Kate's hand and nodded, smiling tenderly at the two people who seemed to always pick her up. Except for another who had vibrant blue hair.

"I'm ready."

Max didn't wait for them as she let go of Kate's hand and made her way the gallery. As soon as she walked out, all eyes were on her. Men and women, old and young all watching her. Then as if someone had ordered it, they all smiled and started to clap. Whistles and cheers echoing through the white halls and Max beamed, her chest filled with pride. She shook some more hands, greeted people in passing as she made her way to the podium. The last and final piece covered with a white sheet, waiting for Max to pull it down.

She peered over the crowd briefly, instantly finding Victoria and Kate front and center. She sent a special look their way and looked down to her speech. _It's what Kate made me do. Always have a backup plan for the backup plan._ Max looked up once more but the lights had been dimmed and the spotlight was on Max. She could hear her own heartbeat, the small puffs of her own breath. Max nodded to everyone and she spoke.

"Good evening everyone." Max said, laughing when some said the same back. "Thank you, for coming, for taking the time to see what I have spent countless hours into. I…I'm not very good at speeches, so I'm sorry in advance if I mess up."

"It creates character!" Someone yelled.

Max smiled kindly to the person before looking down at the paper once more. _It doesn't fit…what I feel now and what I felt then. No._ Max reached with one hand and crumpled the white paper earning a few gasps. Max flexed her arm, a habit she picked up to center herself.

"I traveled a little and even broke an ankle in the process. It was painful and that is something I have a very close relationship with." Max murmured, memories coming to the forefront of her mind. "It's suffocating, its clinging, and its constant. It's darkness in the brightest of lights and quiet sobs in solace of privacy." She shuddered, biting her lip as she tried to catch herself from breaking apart. "Pain is the demon that you have to fight by yourself. Get over by yourself. Overcome the darkest part of yourself." Backing up a few steps Max grabbed the corner of the white sheet. "Which is why I believe pain after its gone, is the truest form of happiness. So, I give you, Price Paid In Life."

Max tugged the corner down and with a soft swoosh her last piece was revealed. Tears sprung to Max's face and they fell much to her embarrassment. The gasps echoed around the room and she couldn't dare look at everyone. Her heart was literally on the picture that was being shown to everyone. Stills of Chloe in every form of pain, day and night. All formed into a collage and right in the middle, was the picture Max loved most. Chloe, sitting on her window sill, drawing on her sketch pad with one of the softest smiles she ever had the privilege of taking. The knowledge of knowing that in that single frame Chloe had never looked so free before.

"Max?"

It was a whisper but to her it felt like it was yelled over the mountains and through the rooftops. Max felt embarrassment spread through her once more along with a pain she had tried numbing countless times. Despite her better judgement Max turned her head and had to hold in her gasp even though she knew. She would know that voice anywhere.

" _Chloe_." Max murmured. Thoughts bombarding her and it proved to be too much as she darted off the stage in a panic.

Shouts of her name could be heard and people had started to applaud. Max didn't care as she skidded out of the gallery and into the small patio out back. Her chest was heaving, heart almost beating out of her chest. _No no no. This can't be real._ Max nearly seized when heavy footsteps echoed and then skidded to a halt.

"Please don't run away." Chloe rasped out.

"You weren't supposed to see. You weren't supposed…not after all this." Max whispered, gripping the steel railing tightly.

"Max? Max, please look at me." Chloe begged, reaching out once more before retreating back, holding her hand near her chest. "I-I need to see your face, _please._ "

Max inhaled, her nose stuffy from the tears she had spilled. Every so slowly she turned to face Chloe and she was surprised to see teary blue eyes boring into her own. She had not seen that look in a long time. A look that told so much with so little and it left Max confused.

"W-why are you here?"

Chloe shook her head. "Is this why you wanted me to come? Why you wanted me to stay so badly."

"Chloe." Max said, steeling herself like she had so many times before. Bracing herself for a dance she knew so well. "I get it, o-okay? I won't do anything like that again. Just-You don't have to tell me."

"No, Max. _Tell me._ Explain to me please, I want to know." Chloe trembled out, hands fisting against her sides. "I _need_ to know."

" _Why?_ " Max implored.

Chloe took another step forward. "Explain and then I'll say my part. Just… I need this."

Max sniffled, looking up at the sky for a way to avoid Chloe's intense stare. "I-I had asked if it was okay to take pictures of you, in your natural element. And you said yes. So I spent weeks taking them. Of what you do and how you do them. It was beautiful." Max let her head fall back down, looking at Chloe tenderly. "You are beautiful."

"And?" Chloe desperately asked.

"So I got call and it was for this but I needed a new piece. All of you came into my mind and I couldn't just choose one picture." Max whispered, flexing her arm once more. "N-not when it's _you_ and then I decided I would put them all together. Today was supposed to be a surprise for you." She looked at Chloe sadly before averting her eyes and murmuring. "I guess I got it wrong."

She missed Chloe's stunned face. "You did that- _this_ for me?"

"It won't happen again."

"No!" Chloe shouted, looking terrified and so alone. She stepped even closer to Max her eyes bouncing everywhere. "I don't want you to stop, please don't stop."

"What? Chloe what are you talking about?" Max watched wide eyed as Chloe started to pick up her shirt. When it was reaching to the top of her breasts, Max shut her eyes closed. "Stop, Chloe."

"Max, look." Chloe whispered, pleaded to the girl in front of her. Max slowly popped one eye open and then the other when the shirt was bunched up right under the line of where Chloe's breasts began. Then she took in the tattoo that was etched right under and Max gasped. Chloe took that opportunity to speak. "I can't fix myself but you are my stitches."

"You-You got that?"

Chloe let her shirt drop, getting even closer to Max. "That's what you told me when you said you loved me and it _never_ left my mind. Max, you never left my mind."

"Why are you telling me this?" Max tried to talk but her voice cracked, her vision blurring. "I know how this story goes."

"Max, listen to me." Chloe stated, tears trailing down her face as she stared once more at Max. "I have pieces that I will never find and cracks that will _never_ fill. Some pieces are so damaged that they're dust. Do-Do you understand? They're irreparable _. I'm broken_."

Max's eyes flashed, narrowing at Chloe. "You are not broken. Not to me."

"Don't you see?" Chloe replied wearily, rubbing away the tears on her cheeks. "You break me, Max, in the best way possible."

Max felt more tears spill over. "What?"

"You said I'm your stitches but Max? You are my bandages, my medicine, my crutches when I can't walk and my wheelchair when I can't move. When I see you, I feel like my heart has never felt pain." Chloe quivered out, her chin trembling from holding back her sobs. "I see you and I feel like breaking because I know, _I know_ you would never let me do it. You _repair_ me."

"What are you saying, Chloe?" Max questioned, a new feeling bubbling up in her heart.

"That I don't know how you could love someone so broken like me." Chloe admitted, trying to catch her breath. "I'm terrified of losing you, Max. I _can't_ lose you, I would break and never come back from that."

"I'm right here, Chlo."

"October seventh, October tenth and October eleventh." Chloe replied, her eyes a sea of emotions. The dates had Max more than a little lost and Chloe breathed in a shaky breath. "Those dates? They are the day my life brightened, the day my life darkened and the day I fell in love with you."

Max shook her head, the truth being too good for her to believe. "What-what about the girls? And the guys? Taking them home? I saw it, Chloe."

"I was stupid and scared." Chloe pleaded again, her voice raspy. "I never did anything with them, I couldn't. I wouldn't, they weren't you."

Max froze, eyes searching Chloe's desperately. "Why now?"

"Because when you told me to go home…I wanted to run to you, Max. _I love you."_ Chloe admitted. "I love you so much that I don't know what do but I know I can't…I can't lose you." Her strength breaking as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

Max shook with her silent sobs, everything hitting her fully. Chloe's admission filling her with equal parts pain and happiness. _Chloe how could you think that? I never cared, I will always love you._ Max crouched down to the floor and with strong arms pulled Chloe into her. She was thrown backwards, hitting the steel fence as Chloe nearly morphed herself into Max. She just held her punk closer, rocking them back and forth.

"I love you, Chloe. I always will." Max assured her, running a hand through blue strands. "I don't care, I just want you."

Chloe pulled away, trying to clean her face of tears but when Max cleaned them off it only made her cry again. "I'm so sorry, Max. I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't be. We'll be okay."

Chloe hiccuped, staring at Max questioningly. "W-we?"

"If you want it…I tried to stop myself from loving y-

Max couldn't respond because Chloe had captured her lips into a kiss. It was everything she wanted and more. Her hopes, her dreams could never compare to what she was feeling at this moment. Her arms encircled around Chloe, not wanting to let her go, ever again. Max could taste peppermint and few traces of smoke. Chloe pulled away first, chest heaving in deep breaths but she leaned her foreheads on Max's.

"You'll be the last person to have me…have my heart." Chloe whispered.

Max took Chloe's hand softly, intertwining their fingers. Placing them over her heart. "It's a good thing you have mine as collateral then."

Chloe's chin started tremble from the raw emotion that Max seemed to bring out in her. As if it were the most effortless thing in the world. Which it wasn't because she knew all the walls and chains that surrounded her heart. How Max seemed to climb over them and claim her space and for once it didn't scare her. The one thing she felt at this moment was something she had not felt before.

For the first time in her life Chloe had never felt so _invincible._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Pricefield is actually the hardest ship for me to write. Crazy, right?**

 _Fun fact, this one-shot was made with the end in my mind and everything else I had to write to get to that point. This actually has few lines that I'm particularly proud of. But are these two angsty or what? Here I thought I couldn't write angst and then Life Is Strange happened._

 _Just because I only have a few pricefield one-shots and I figured they needed a nice, long-ish, emotional one._

 _Thank you to everyone who stops by and reads them all. In turn I read all your thoughts/reviews, so leave em behind!_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
